My Husband, Not Father
by twistedsistersRB
Summary: Can true love make the worst nightmare a beautiful dream? Bella is a troubled sixteen years old who is forced to marry her father's friend, thirty-five years old Edward Masen. Will he be her salvation? Will they find love in this odd situation? AH
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone! *waves* **

**Here is the first chapter of our first story together. We hope you'll enjoy it just as much as we enjoy writing it.**

**Thanks to the betas.**

**Twilight isn't ours, but we played with our beloved characters. **

**Without further ado, enjoy!**

**BPOV**

_Can true love make the worst nightmare a beautiful dream?_

I like to think of that quote when I think back on how this crazy ride started. When I was sure my life had ended, I realized that maybe this wouldn't be so bad. He didn't look like a murderer or so psychopathic.

My mother died giving birth to me. My father took care of me by himself all his life until he decided he couldn't do it anymore. He thought he found the perfect future for me, but at the time I was freaked. I was to get married to some guy he thought suitable.

Considering I was a minor in every sense of the word, he had to give his consent, and he did it, without hesitation.

I remember vividly the morning I met my future husband. It was summer, and unusually warm for Forks, the rainiest town in the continental US. I was wearing some short jeans that barely covered my ass and a small tank top. On my way down the stairs, I caught my hair in a high ponytail, stopping momentarily as I heard voices from the kitchen, but shrugged and continued walking.

"Morning," I offered as I entered the kitchen. The man next to my father was maybe a few years younger than Dad himself, probably a friend.

"Morning," Dad grunted. "This is Edward Masen."

I finally looked better at his friend, curious of why he was introducing us. He never introduced me to his friends.

Oh, damn! This Edward Masen was gorgeous, but I was allowed to look, right? He was at least ten years older than me, but anyone could see how beautiful he was; from his tousled bronze-like colored hair, to his thick black eyebrows, his deep green eyes, his chiseled jaw covered with a dust of hair and those luscious lips. Damn, he was perfection.

"Miss Swan," he greeted me, standing and catching my hand, bringing it to his pouty lips. "My pleasure." His voice was like melted chocolate.

"Mr. Masen," I said politely, trying to keep the stutter out of my voice. My insides had turned into goo the second he touched me.

"Are you sure, Charlie? She's so young and has the whole world before her," Mr. Masen told Dad, turning to him, but never letting go of my hand.

"Yes, Edward. We discussed this." Dad made eye contact with me, and I felt my breath catch in my throat. I braced myself for bad news. "Bells, we both know I can't take care of a teenager, and you don't hide it that you don't like it here."

"But I like it!" I insisted as vehemently as I could. Sure, I hated his bimbos and the nights I nearly suffocated myself while keeping the pillow over my face and ears to keep the horrid sounds away, but this was home, and he was my dad.

"I thought of something that would be great for you in the long run. I decided to give your hand to Edward. He lives in Seattle, and is a doctor at Seattle Children's Hospital." He kept talking, but I lost him at the part where he said that I was to marry a man his age. To marry! I was sixteen!

"But I'm a minor!" I blurted out, doing my best to not start crying.

"You have my consent. I have to sign the marriage consent form and you're good to marry," he explained.

"What if I don't want to?" I challenged him, avoiding eye contact with Mr. Masen.

"You will want to, Bella. Don't think about the now, think about the future. You'll have a great life," Charlie told me proudly.

I wrenched my hand that was still in Mr. Masen's and ran to my room, slamming the door behind me before throwing myself on the bed and started sobbing.

He was doing this to be alone with his bimbos.

He failed to be a parent and decided to give me away like an old car.

How could he think I'd agree to marry? Marry!

Marriage…

I was a child myself. No. I refused to do this.

There was a knock on my door and I buried my face further into the pillow, sobbing harder. The knocking insisted.

_Since when does he knock?_ I wondered idly. Charlie always barged in without thinking a teenage girl needed her privacy.

"Go away! I hate you!" I yelled.

The door opened as if I hadn't said anything. The bed dipped next to me and the person sitting there sent a strange current ran through me. It wasn't Charlie. It was Mr. Masen – my future husband.

"Bella," he said softly.

"That's something only friends call me. And you're not one!" I snapped, taking my claws out. I'd do my best to end this thing before it began.

"Okay." He nodded. "Isabella, I completely understand you. I couldn't have been more shocked when your father approached me," he said softly.

"How old are you?" I mumbled into the pillow.

"Just turned thirty-five last month," he answered quietly, his voice enveloping me in the melted chocolate softness. So he was _eighteen_ years older! His big hand touched my shoulder, causing a wave of current run through my skin, and bringing a strange tightening in my stomach. "Would you turn around for me, Isabella?"

Slowly, I rolled over and met his huge, worried green eyes. He truly was a beautiful man. _A man._ And I was a young girl.

"Why?" I sobbed, covering my eyes with my hands. "What have I done wrong?"

He wrapped his strong arms around me and squeezed. I sagged against his chest and clutched to his expensive looking dress shirt, wetting it with my salty tears.

"Look at me," he coaxed gently. When our eyes met, he continued on a soothing tone. "I promise you this second that nothing will happen until you're ready. I can't decline the marriage proposal because I'm sure you wouldn't end up with another more understanding person. I know the circle of friends your father has, and believe me, you don't want to end up married with a brute."

"Can we not marry? You can take me to Seattle like planned and…I just…" I had no idea what to say. I couldn't live on my own.

Mr. Masen rubbed his thumb over my cheek, willing the tears away. "This is your father's desire, and I repeat, you will even have your own room if you want. Consider yourself my house mate."

"Except we'd wear rings and a piece of paper would connect us for life," I added sully.

"That can be undone if things don't work. I'd like you to wait until you finish high school to intend divorce, okay? I want to make sure you'll be safe."

Damn. He was already acting like a protective husband. "Okay," I mumbled. "When would the condemnation be? Sorry, wedding," I added sheepishly.

He chuckled quietly and caught my hand in his big ones before leaning down and kissing it softly. "In August. You'll come to Seattle a week before the wedding."

"That's like…one week away already," I said thoughtfully.

"I want to do it as quickly as I can. And school starts in September. I want you to accommodate before you start the year in your new school."

"Thank you," I whispered, realizing I couldn't really hate him. He was amazing. He was saving me from Charlie.

"I have to go, but I will be back in a week. Is it enough time to pack everything?" he asked concerned.

"More than enough." Suddenly, I couldn't wait to leave. I didn't care why Charlie didn't want me here, but apparently this man wanted me to live with him, and he wouldn't even force himself on me.

I decided to be the good host and walk him downstairs, and just to show Charlie I was okay with his crazy idea, I grabbed Mr. Masen's hand on the stairs. He gave me a side-way glance and the corner of his mouth lifted up a little.

"Charlie, I have to go now. We'll keep in touch," he told Dad, never letting go of my hand.

"Good, good. Are you done with your tantrum?" Dad asked me, looking pointedly at our linked hands.

"Yes." I smiled tightly. "This is _exactly_ how I envisioned my life going. Thank you," I muttered bitterly and wrenched the front door open, dragging Mr. Masen after me. When the door closed behind us, I felt another sob rip through me.

"Shh." Once again in the warmth of his arms provided. It felt surprisingly good. I didn't want to leave them.

"I can't stay with him. Please, I can't!" I begged. "Not after this."

Mr. Masen tightened his lips and sighed heavily, washing my face with his sweet breath. "I can send my car on Friday to pick you up if I can't make it. Are three days enough for you to pack?"

"More than enough…" But still, I couldn't be around Charlie after what he'd done, after he signed my future away.

"He's working most of the time, right? I'm sure you can avoid him during the few hours he's home," he said softly, playing with my ponytail.

I nodded reluctantly and let him step away.

"I'll see you soon." He kissed my forehead before walking to his shiny, silver car. I was surprised to see him sliding in the driver's seat. With one final wave, he was gone.

The next three days crawled by, and every time I bumped into Charlie, I made sure to express how much I "loved" his idea. He didn't seem to get my sarcasm.

On Friday morning, I woke up to loud knocking on the front door and stumbled downstairs, still half asleep.

"Good morning," Mr. Masen said brightly and slipped past me.

"Uh, hi," I mumbled.

"Did I wake you up?" he asked amused.

"Of course. What ungodly hour is it?"

"It's a little after nine. I left bright and early to rescue you." His smile made my stomach muscles clench.

Two trips was all it took for my belongings to be stowed in his car. While I showered and got dressed, he waited in the kitchen. After a short note to Charlie – at Mr. Masen's instance – in which I told him I eloped, we left.

"I bet your father would be worried. You shouldn't have written that," he admonished me, but he was smiling as he drove out of Forks.

"Like I care. Would you like it better if I had told him I was going to have myself emancipated and had run away? Or that I wish he was the one dead and not Mom?" I spat, slouching in the seat. He didn't respond.

I must have fallen asleep because I woke up to someone shaking my leg slowly. Blinking rapidly, I took in my surroundings.

"We're home. You can sleep as soon as we get you adjusted," Mr. Masen told me softly.

I gulped and nodded jerkily. Somehow, it finally sank in what I had done. I was moving in with a much older stranger that was soon to become my husband, because my father didn't want me anymore. Great. Taking a huge cleansing breath, I stepped out of the car.

He grabbed my suitcases, and I slung my backpack over my shoulder, shuffling after him. The light was on inside so that meant there was someone in there. I had no idea if he lived with someone or if there was a significant other in his life. What if he liked many wives?

"It's probably just Carmen," he said more to himself, opening the front door. "She's the one that takes care of the house."

I nodded, realizing a bachelor couldn't do it alone. The house was huge, more like a small palace. He had to be loaded, not like I cared about the money. All I wanted was a normal life.

"Carino!" A woman around his age, maybe a little younger rushed to him and hugged him tightly. "The house is a mess!" she chided him.

I could see the tips of his ears turning red as he cleared his throat. "Carmen, this is Isabella. Isabella, uh, this is Carmen," he introduced us, waving his hand between us awkwardly.

Carmen pursed her lips and looked me up and down. "_That_ Isabella?"

"Yes." Mr. Masen nodded. "As for the house, I'm really sorry. I don't think I've been home more than twenty hours in the past week."

"Then how did the mess end up everywhere?"

"That would be Rosalie," he answered quietly. "She's staying over," he added on an annoyed tone.

"Oh, mi linda!" Carmen exclaimed.

"Perra," Mr. Masen muttered under his breath before putting a hand over the small of my back. "Is the guest room clean?"

Carmen looked shocked then she put her hands on her hips and broke in a fluid Spanish I could no longer understand. Her finger was shaking and words were spewing out of her mouth at a rapid pace.

So, his housekeeper was Spanish and liked to call him "sweetheart", she thought of this Rosalie – whoever she was – that she was nice, and Mr. Masen thought she was a bitch. I was really curious why Carmen was upset. Of what he had said about this Rosalie, or of me sleeping in the guest room?

She knew about me. _That Isabella_. I wished I could talk my Dad out of this. He could let me live here if he didn't want me around, but not marry. The mere thought terrified me.

Mr. Masen answered Carmen in flawless Spanish before stirring me up the stairs that undulated to the upper floor.

"I'm really sorry for that. You'll understand everything when you meet my sister."

"I didn't understand what you said," I admitted. My Spanish wasn't that good.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Isabella. My sister, Rosalie, is visiting and she's not the best company in the world. Unfortunately, she's going to stay until after the wedding. If I survive that far," he added quietly. "Here. This is going to be your room." He opened a door and allowed me to step inside.

"Wow." It was the smartest thing I could utter. The room was beautiful. An electric blue combined with a lighter shade covered the walls, a deep blue carpet sat between the door and bed, which seemed to be a Queen size and made of iron – it was the most beautiful bed I had seen in my life. My eyes scanned the rest of the room, and I saw a big closet that would probably be half empty considering I didn't own that many clothes, a pale blue vanity with an oval mirror and a sturdy desk on the other side of the room, opposite the closet.

"Do you like it?" Mr. Masen asked anxiously. "We can find another room if-"

I spun around and hugged him. "It's perfect. Thank you!"

He seemed shocked but soon responded to my hug and wrapped his long arms around me. He smelled nice, of his cologne and the essence of a man's scent. I liked it. A lot.

~**MHNF**~

The next morning, I met his sister.

As I walked down the stairs, I could hear a shouting contest from somewhere on the ground floor. With a quick glance around for orientation, I started to the kitchen. I hoped I remembered correctly. After being settled in my room, Mr. Masen had showed me around a little, but I was tired and had barely grasped everything.

The kitchen was the source of the shouting. That kind of stopped me in my tracks. I couldn't very well go in there.

"Good morning, honey," Carmen said from behind me, scaring me. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," she said soothingly, touching my arm.

"Good morning," I whispered, still looking at the closed door in front of me.

"You have to get used to that if you're going to live here. That's how they communicate. I don't think I ever heard them talk unless the decibels rise." She laughed, opening the door.

The shouts stopped and the siblings turned to look at the door, both red in face. Without previously knowing, I wouldn't have said that woman was his sister. They weren't alike at all. Her blonde hair was long and slightly wavy reaching the small of her back and her eyes were an icy blue giving off a hint into her cold personality, or so it gave me the impression. She blistered when she saw me, glaring at her brother before storming past us out of the kitchen.

Mr. Masen sagged against the counter, fisting his hair in his hands. My eyes went to his bulging biceps.

Carmen went to him and asked something I didn't understand. He shook his head before turning around and looking out the window.

"You must be hungry. Sit down. What do you like to eat?" she asked me, smiling. Why was she so good to me? I thought she didn't like me yesterday.

"Do you have cereal bars?" I mumbled, feeling my face grow hot.

Carmen pursed her lips. "You have to eat, child." Not saying anything else, she busied herself with making a copious breakfast.

My eyes stayed on Mr. Masen's back the whole while. He didn't seem to move for at least fifteen minutes, then he suddenly turned around and left without a word.

I blinked after him confused. So he wasn't a mass murderer or a psychotic, he was just insane. Just my luck.

Not five minutes later, the shouting continued from upstairs, but this time I could tell there were objects thrown around.

Carmen sighed loudly. "They're so stubborn," she mumbled putting a plate with eggs and ham in front of me. "Orange juice?"

I just nodded, cringing at every curse word that was heard from above. And there were many.

After offering my beverage, Carmen cleared her throat. "BREAKFAST!" She shouted as loud as she could, above their voices then sat down opposite me, her hands resting on her stomach. It was the first time I looked at her, and I was surprised to discover that she was pregnant.

"Almost seven months along," she explained.

"You shouldn't be working, right?" I asked confused. My almost non-existent knowledge on pregnancy told me that a pregnant woman shouldn't clean the house or tolerate so much shouting.

"Then fucking go, but don't you ever come back, Rosalie!" Mr. Masen's voice carried down the stairs as they descended. "If you leave, this isn't your house anymore!"

"It is Mother and Father's house! I have a right to live here!" she yelled.

"It's in my name now. And I decide who lives here, not you!"

Suddenly, I had a nagging feeling this was about me. Tears formed in my eyes. I didn't want them to fight because of me, because of my father.

The front door slammed and I felt a tear rolling down my cheek. With the corner of my eye, I saw Mr. Masen at the bottom of the stairs looking shocked at the front door then rushing out of the house.

"Rosalie! I didn't mean it! _Rose_!" The door closed behind me, muffling his apologizes.

"Don't worry. They'll make up. They always do," Carmen whispered. "Sometimes you'd think they're an old married couple, but if they were married I'm sure one would have killed the other a long time ago," she contemplated, giggling to herself.

I composed myself, wiping the tears away and focused on my breakfast.

Just to confirm Carmen's words, a few minutes later, they came back, arms around the other's waist and laughing about something or another.

Mr. Masen caught my eye then looked at his sister. "Rose, this is Isabella. Isabella, this is my insane sister." He dodged her palm right on time with a bark of laughter. "Scrambled eggs, Carmen?" He asked as if nothing had happened.

"Hi," I whispered to Rosalie. She scrunched her nose but nodded.

As everyone started to eat, Rosalie looked at her brother then at me. He chose to sit next to me, far too close to be called normal.

"How did this happen, again?" She asked with a frown.

To my surprise, Mr. Masen took my left hand and squeezed my fingers. "Rose, I told you that love is blind. I was visiting Charlie in Forks and dropped by to the coffee shop. Isabella was there with her friends. I didn't even know she was his daughter or how young she was, I was attracted to her."

I almost believed his hypnotizing voice. When Rosalie turned her icy eyes on me, I plastered a huge smile on my face and leaned into Mr. Masen for good measure.

"And Dad agrees," I added. "That's the best thing."

"Yes, it is." Mr. Masen nodded in agreement.

"And you're getting married in two weeks? Do you honestly expect me to buy this bullshit, Edward?"

Okay, maybe we were horrible actors.

"Rosalie, mi linda, when is the last time you've seen him in love? I think he might have found the one," Carmen buttered in, taking our side.

"She's eighteen years younger!" Rosalie exclaimed. "I'm sorry, but I call this bullshit."

Mr. Masen sighed heavily and wrapped an arm around my waist. "You want the fucking truth? Her father is sick of taking care of a teenager! He decided to marry her off. Happy, Rose?"

She opened and closed her mouth, her wide eyes meeting mine. "I totally understand him. Who'd want a skinny, stupid teenager?"

"Excuse me? I'm stupid? Who's the one living of off her brother's back, Frosty?" I yelled and stormed out of the room, breakfast forgotten. Now I understood why he called her a bitch, but couldn't help but feel a little hurt by her comment because I didn't ask to be put in this situation.

That was the day when I learned to tolerate Rosalie and her snarky comments. The lie didn't work, but it sounded better than the ugly truth.

Over the next couple of weeks, I accommodated with living there. Mr. Masen took me shopping, and was relieved to see we spent only a few hours there.

"I might like you," he said cheerfully as we left the mall. "Rose spends the entire day here. Sometimes they kick us out."

"I hate shopping," I admitted.

He wound his arm around my waist and squeezed me to his side. "We'll get along really well, Isabella."

I avoided Rosalie at all costs. The only times I saw her was during meals and on the customary movie night every evening. I appreciated how close to his family Mr. Masen was. I never had a movie night before, nor had I eaten every meal with Charlie, nor had I ever had a popcorn war. He was acting like he was twenty, not thirty-five.

"Edward, I swear, I'm going to rip your fingers if you get popcorn in my hair!" Rosalie snapped.

He merely shrugged and winked at me before turning the almost empty bowl upside down over his sister's head. I gasped as she shrieked and lunged for him; she missed by a few good inches as he sprang up and rushed out of the room.

"I'm going to kill you!" she yelled.

"Promises, promises," he said amused, poking his head back into the room. She ran to him making him disappeared from view again.

This was the most playful I had seen him. When they returned, Rosalie was huffing and puffing, but I could tell she wasn't really angry, while Mr. Masen was wearing a lazy grin as he plopped down next to me. When his mischievous eyes turned to me, I squeaked and jumped on the other side of the couch.

He was in the middle of attacking me with popcorn when the doorbell rang loudly. Rosalie, who had been watching us with an amused expression, took the opportunity to leave, preferring to answer the door.

"Stop!" I exclaimed, shielding my head from his assault.

"Let me enjoy this. If I do this after tomorrow, it would look bad since I'll be your husband. They'll say I'm molesting you."

I groaned at the thought. I wished he hadn't reminded me. But I had an ace up my sleeve.

"The wayward brother is back!" Rosalie exclaimed loudly making Mr. Masen gasp and turn his head to the doorway. I sized up the opportunity to smash my fistful of popcorn to his face.

It was the first time I touched him like that. His face was kind of soft, but a little scratchy around the jaw where a dust of hair laid.

"Hey!" He shouted in surprise, turning to look at me.

"What?" I blinked innocently.

"You better run, little girl."

"You're not going to catch me, old man," I threatened him playfully.

"Wanna bet?" he teased.

I was already running out of the room by the time he stood up, but my mad dash came to a stop when I bumped into someone in the hallway. Then strong arms came around me, holding my against a tight, rippled chest.

"I told you not to run away," Mr. Masen whispered in my ear.

I sagged against him, and looked at the person I had bumped into. He looked more like Rosalie than Mr. Masen. Deep blue eyes, shoulder length, blond hair, a smirk on his face and very young.

"Jazz! Long time, no see," Mr. Masen murmured, taking his hand in a firm shake. His other arm was still around my waist holding me to his chest.

"Ed! I got this _text_ telling me you were settling down. I had to see it!" the guy said challengingly, raising an eyebrow.

"I couldn't very well send you a letter. I wasn't even sure you'd see the text," Mr. Masen said shrugging. "Oh, Jazz, this is Isabella. This is Jasper, my little, extremely annoying brother," he added.

Jasper's eyes widened and moved from me to his brother then back to me. "You've got to be shitting me!"

"Jasper! Watch your mouth," Mr. Masen hissed. "We can talk all you want after you get settled in. You're right in time for the second movie."

Jasper gave me another dubious look before picking up his duffle bag and guitar case, walking up the stairs. Rosalie was hot on his heels, whispering to him. It was probably about me.

"Don't worry about him. He knows better than to say anything."

Mr. Masen took my hand and led me back to the couch, but this time he sat next to me with an arm around my shoulders.

"What's going to happen tomorrow?" I whispered, feeling dread filling my body.

"We're getting married. Besides the piece of paper, nothing would change. I promise."

I nodded in relief. He wasn't expecting anything from me.

"And…uh, if someone asks who you are, what am I going to say, Mr. Masen?" I wondered looking in his deep green eyes.

His lips pursed and the skin between his eyebrows puckered. "First, you have to call me Edward. As to answer your question, I guess we should go with the truth, don't you? We can use the lie I tried to make Rose buy."

"Sounds good."

When Jasper and Rosalie joined us, I realized I had been worried for nothing. Jasper was amazing, and open and eager to know more about me. We talked for hours until Mr. Masen decided we all should head to bed since we had to be up early.

I helped him clean our earlier popcorn mess while his siblings went to bed; then we ascended together.

"Have a good night, Isabella," he whispered, squeezing my shoulder.

A current ran through me like every time when he touched me. "Good night, Edward," I said quickly before I lost the nerve.

He smiled beautifully and continued up the stairs to the upper floor. I slipped into my room and changed in my pajamas. I tried not to think of what the next day might bring, but it was hard. All I could see was my father giving me away to a man close to his age, without blinking, without any remorse.

**~R (addicted-to-romione-bedward)**

**Thoughts? Suggestions? Let us know what you thought of this.**

**To see the banner go to http:/www .facebook .com/groups/274198112656668/ and photos. Also, I will add a doc with everyone's age and profession under the name of the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, everyone! *waves* **

**Thanks to the betas.**

**Twilight isn't ours, but we played with our beloved characters. **

**Thanks for the astounding number of reviews! 68 reviews for only the first chapter. You guys are amazing!**

**Without further ado, enjoy!**

**BPOV**

"Here?" Charlie asked in a gruff voice. When the mayor nodded, he signed off what looked like my life.

Edward squeezed my hand before leaning to sign the paper too, and then offered me the pen. My hand shook badly as I scribbled my name on the intended line. I didn't even have a signature for crying out loud!

The only happy thought was that there were only a few people present. Charlie, Rosalie, Jasper, Carmen, and her husband Eleazar, who worked at the hospital with Edward.

It seemed easier to call him Edward in my head than out loud.

As nervous as I was, it seemed to go by quickly. We were married and now came the kiss. We hadn't talked about this. Edward caught my cheek in his large palm, searching my eyes for something, his jaw straining as he leaned his head closer, pressing his soft lips to the corner of my mouth. It wasn't exactly a kiss.

My first almost kiss.

The reception – if I could call it that – was at the house and only his siblings along with Carmen and Eleazar were present. He didn't know the true story so we tried to keep up the charade. The good thing was that Edward was easy to be around and that he wasn't pushy or touchy-feely.

After dinner we sat around the living room and talked, making it look like any other night. Only this time, we had guests.

"So where are you taking her for the honeymoon?" Eleazar asked after a few minutes of silence.

"That's a surprise. I wouldn't like to ruin it," Edward answered smoothly, squeezing my left hand that hadn't left his the whole night. It was sweaty and warm, but I loved how his thumb felt rubbing circles on my wrist.

"You better make sure he doesn't work for long," he told me jokingly.

Edward laughed and hugged me to his side, rubbing a hand over my arm. "Ely, I'll be fine. Thank you for your concern," he told him in the same manner. "Oh, that reminds me, Carmen. From September first, I don't want to see you until after the baby is born, and then only if I'd really need something."

"What about the house?" she asked worried.

"Don't worry. I'll figure something. I'm sure, between Bella and I, we can take care of it."

She gave him a doubtful look but agreed. After a short while, they decided to go.

"We better turn in, too. We have a busy day tomorrow," Edward told me after closing and locking the front door.

"We do?" I asked surprised.

"Yep. There is going to be a honeymoon, although I'd like to call it a trip or a much needed vacation." He chuckled, putting his arm around my waist and guiding me up the stairs.

~**MHNF**~

The morning came all too soon for my liking. Maybe it was because I'm not a morning person but, in my defense, it was the crack of dawn. Edward woke me up to tell me to shower, get dressed with comfortable but warm clothes and pack a bag with necessities like, toothbrush, a change of clothes, shampoo, shower gel…and the likes.

After I got ready, I took the bag with me and descended the stairs, following the hall that lead to the kitchen. There he was, all dressed and ready to go, with his hair still wet from the shower and a very rested and _excited _expression on his face. _Who knew he could look so hot first thing in the morning while I looked like I'd been hit by a tornado?_

We had a big breakfast, courtesy of Carmen. "The breakfast is the most important meal of the day, chiquita hermosa. Besides, you have a long way ahead of you. Quien sabe when you'll be eating again today?" she said.

That reminded me that I didn't know where we were going on our "honeymoon" or much deserved vacation as he put it. With that in mind, when we climbed in his car – the same silver Volvo he drove when he rescued me – I bombarded him with question after question.

"You know, Edward, you never got to tell me where we were going…from what I gathered we're going somewhere cold, 'cause you made me pack warm clothes and dress warm as well and Carmen said we were going a long way so that must be pretty far, but what I don't get is how come she knew where we're going, and I, your _wife_ don't. And second, if we're going to be missing from home for many days, why didn't we pack more?"

"Bella this trip is supposed to be fun for both of us, so don't go stressing yourself with silly things. And yes, I need to apologize for not telling you about our destination, but I wanted it to be a surprise," he said in a gentle, velvety voice that made me tingle everywhere, and then he kissed my forehead, lingering a little more than usual.

"And when exactly are you going to tell me, huh? When we reach the place? I don't even know if this is a road trip or not," I rambled like a crazy person. "And just so you know, I don't really like surprises…the last one I had wasn't really pleasant," I said, talking about what resulted in this marriage.

At that his expression changed from calm and content to anguished and full of sorrow.

"I'm sorry, it was selfish of me to do that, but please trust me when I tell you that you will enjoy this surprise. And we didn't pack more because we're going to have to shop a lot when we get there, and you might actually enjoy it because we'll go at your pace," he finished with a wink, trying to look as cheerful as possible.

I started to feel hopeful that this marriage thing wouldn't be that bad as I first thought.

~**MHNF**~

It didn't take long before we made it to the airport. _I guess I will find out about our destination soon enough, _I thought with anxiety as Edward helped me out of the car. _Hmm, a real gentleman._

After that everything seemed to move on fast forward. We took our bags, put the car in the airport's parking lot, went through check-in and boarded the plane to Alaska. Yes, I found out my "honeymoon" destination and let me tell I wasn't too happy about it but I chose to give my husband the benefit of the doubt and see where this was going.

As we landed, I could actually feel the reason why I was dressed like an Eskimo because the frigid air of Alaska felt like it could freeze my ass off and transform me into a Bellasicle. We got out of the airport and went to get a rental car, 'cause we needed one; apparently we were going to stay for a while, a week or so, as long as Edward wasn't on call at the hospital. Then we headed for the cabin or condo, or wherever we had housing for that period of time.

It turned out that a mishap took place and given the fact that we were "Dr. and Mrs. Masen," they placed us in one of those rental cabins that I didn't know existed other than in the movies. And guess what? That cabin only had one room, a tiny little kitchenette, a small but practical bathroom and a living area… I guess I can live with that, the only problem seemed to be sleeping arrangements: we had to share a bed. _Thank God it's a king size. _

Well, as the afternoon turned into evening with us taking a much needed nap –separately–, we decided it was time for us to take a shower and go to shop for groceries at my insistence because I wanted to cook, not go out for every meal.

At the grocery store, we had to buy everything…from bread to frying pans and other utensils because the cabin only had a few plates, forks, spoons and knives, some glasses, a pot and a few cups. When we got to the cash register to pay for our purchases, the cashier (a blonde chick whose nametag said Jenna – like the porn star…she actually looked like one too, not that I cared) started flirting with my Edward –_wait, my Edward? _My mind seemed to play tricks on me lately, but thankfully, he didn't pay her any attention.

"That would be $280," the trollop said with a flirtatious smile. "Would you like anything else?" she continued as if she didn't notice me there.

"No, thanks, that would be all, right baby?" he said with a tender look towards me, making trollop's eyes widen when she spotted the wedding bands on our fingers.

"Yeah, that's about all we need, honey," I said playing along and trying to stifle my laughter. She took the message and thankfully didn't make any comment to match the glare she was sending me.

As we left the grocery store I couldn't contain my laughter anymore and apparently neither could Edward. We laughed for what seemed like hours and then we decided that for our first night there we should go celebrate our new life, so we went to a restaurant.

Thankfully, we didn't need any kind of reservation when we arrived there, so we got our table and menus pretty fast. We sat there in silence, pondering our options until the waiter interrupted the peaceful silence at the table.

"Good evening, my name is Vladimir and I will be your waiter tonight," he said with a thick Russian accent. "Would you like to order now, or you would like something to drink first?" he continued.

"I would like a glass of champagne and for my wife as well, if that's alright with you." Edward looked at me questionably.

"Yes, that's alright, thank you," I said, glad that he wasn't babying me.

"Alright then, I will be right back," the waiter told us as he left our table.

After a few hours, we were just Bella and Edward. Two normal people on a date, learning more about each other. For example, I learned that despite our age difference we had the same taste in music, some of the movies; we both like to relax with a good book and lose ourselves in them, especially him after he dealt with terminally ill children or even losing a patient, that's how he coped… I learned that his favorite colors were blue and brown and he learned about mine: black, blue, green, dark red, purple, grey, white…and so on. He also learned that I hated pink with passion because it's really icky –for some reason it makes me wanna vomit– but only on inanimate things; for instance I don't seem to have a problem with pink flesh. _My mind is so weird sometimes_.

Throughout the date I kept finding out new things about my husband, and he about me. For some reason the more, I knew about him, the more I liked him and the more I wanted to discover, and that thought alone scared me because I wasn't supposed to like this situation but I was starting to. That's what made me take the following decision: _I'm going to have my first kiss tonight_.

As we drove back to the cabin, I started to feel the shift in the air; gone was the jovial mood we were in, and it was replaced with apprehension. _Maybe it wouldn't be that easy to have my first kiss from him._

We got inside, emptied the trunk because we still had to put everything away in their designed place, and went off to the bedroom. Now the problem was that we both only had to deal with the lack of pajamas or any kind of nightwear because we both thought we would sleep in separate rooms just like home. That turned everything awkward, but we still made it work.

We decided we were going to shower separately and I would take the extra t-shirt he packed 'cause it fit me like a dress of sorts, and he would sleep in boxers since he didn't have a choice, but promised to keep his distance as to not make me uncomfortable.

Once we got settled I decided that now was a good moment to bring it up.

"Umm…Edward?" I started timidly

"Yeah? What's the matter? What's got you so flushed like that?" he asked worried. I was silent for a few seconds, trying to gather my thoughts, and he took that as a bad sign because he grew alarmed and sat up trying to gauge my expression, hoping to find the problem.

But I grew more flustered because his rippled chest was now in my view…and what a sight. "I, um…I wantyoutogivememyfirstkiss," I blurted out everything in one breath and looked up to see his eyes. They looked …confused?... _Didn't he hear what I just said?_

"Bella what did you say? I didn't really catch anything," he said, confirming my earlier thought.

"I said I want you to give me my first kiss." I turned my eyes down, my cheeks a brighter red.

He lifted my chin up, forcing me to look him in the eye and said, "Bella, I can't do this to you. It's not that I don't really want it, it's just…we're not together, you should share that experience with someone you love or at least feel attracted to, not because you feel like you have to." And with that he released my chin, turned his back to me and went to sleep.

I sat there in shock, tears gathering in my eyes. I couldn't help but feel rejected. _Didn't he get it? I wanted him to kiss me because I do feel attracted to him. I guess I jinxed myself when I said I was glad he didn't baby me._ That was the second night I cried myself to sleep since I got the news of my marriage.

When the morning came, I was the first to wake up. My _bladder_ woke me up, to be more specific. As I tiptoed out of bed and out of the room to take care of my needs, I caught a glimpse at the clock and saw it was 8:26 AM. I guess it didn't make sense for me to be up at that hour but given the circumstances, I decided it was best if I went to make breakfast. For once, I was the early riser while Edward slept in. After I finished making breakfast, consisting of a few pancakes, bacon, eggs, fresh juice, I arranged everything on the table and went back to the bedroom to wake Edward.

My eyes took in the sight of him spread on the bed on his back, his sculpted chest rising and falling with every breath he took. He looked like he wasn't a flawed human, strong yet vulnerable and even a little innocent, even though I knew he was anything but that. Edward was a 35 years old man and he surely had some notches in his belt. I shook the thought off and crawled in bed next to him. And then I gave myself what I wanted last night: I kissed him. And boy, even though it was wrong to do it while he was asleep, his lips felt soft and dreamy just perfect. Then the unthinkable happened. Somehow during the kiss Edward started kissing me back. It turned from probing and unsure to steamy in a flat second. Until he woke up and pushed me away, looking upset.

After that hot make out session Edward and I had, we decided we should talk about it over breakfast, so between bites of food and sips of juice and coffee, he insisted that shouldn't repeat. I was forbidden to kiss him. We weren't exactly in love, we didn't know each other that well and I still didn't know what my future had in store for me so we had to keep that in mind and not do anything reckless that could make us both suffer.

"So, Bella, how about after we clean up around here, we go shopping for some more clothes for both of us, maybe some souvenirs and presents for people back home? Oh, and who knows…maybe rent skis or snowboards, if the mood strikes, or we could go sightseeing, ride a sleigh pulled by horses…" Edward kept shooting suggestions at me as if he was reciting from a holiday brochure.

"Okay, okay, stop right there." I halted his rambling. "I think we should take it one day at a time…and little by little we'll do all these things you've been babbling about just now, okay?" I said a little too forcefully then quietly apologizing. "It's just that I'm not a big fan of the cold and wet, and there're plenty of those here. Could we just keep it a little more indoor?" I asked timidly looking at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Alright, if that's what you want. Either way it'll be relaxing for me so we'll do, like I said, whatever the mood strikes. But what about the clothes? We need clothes," he insisted with a curious boyish look.

"Okay, we'll go for the clothes, we don't need a repeat of last night. I could use a set of pajamas. And a few other things," I said getting ready for the shopping trip.

We didn't buy many clothes, just exactly what we needed.

On the third day there we decided to hit the souvenir stores.

"We should go check out those souvenir shops. Yesterday I saw something really cute, we could buy for Carmen, well it's more for the baby but still cute. What do you say, huh?" I asked Edward.

"Well if we buy something for Carmen, we should get something for Eleazar, Rosalie, Jasper and a few other good friends of mine that you'll get to meet someday."

"Okay, I guess that's what we'll do today," I said and gave him a hug for being so thoughtful.

On the fourth day, there was a snowstorm and we were planning on staying indoors.

"I don't think I'm in the mood for anything today, Edward," I said as I lounged on the sofa with my feet perched on his lap.

"Mmmmyeaahhh…. You're right. I'm feeling kinda lazy too today. Let's stay in. I bet we can find something in here other than TV shows to entertain ourselves," he said while trying to stifle a huge yawn.

We ended up watching movies, and he allowed me to cuddle up with him on the couch. It was pretty nice, I was finally feeling cared for and that thought warmed my heart.

It was the fifth day when we decided to take that sleigh ride and to my surprise, it was the most magical feeling. I never wanted to let go of that living fairytale.

"Oh my God, Edward! This scenery is so beautiful, especially because it's still snowing. I have something to confess though," I said making it sound like it was really serious.

"What is it, Bella?" Okay, he bit it.

"At first, I doubted you could make me feel good and have fun in this vacation…" I paused for dramatic effect "…but then I decided to give you the benefit of the doubt and it was the best decision of my life," I said with glistening eyes. "Charlie never had time for me. We didn't do any family bonding trips."

As he saw the tears in my eyes, Edward took me in his arms and kissed my forehead softly. "I'm glad you gave me a chance but you don't have to cry over it, baby girl. I'm here for as long as you'll have me."

"Let's go back to the cabin, please. I want to cuddle." In fact I was quite taken with the cuddling because that's what we ended up doing every night. But it wasn't always in front of the TV watching some movies; sometimes it was in front of the fireplace with a good book. It was all peaceful and nice and I dreaded the day we had to go back to the real life where people judged you no matter the reason you had to do what you did.

Day six was a turning point and the end of our "honeymoon."

"Shall we try out the slopes today, baby girl?" Edward asked over breakfast.

"Sure, but I hope you have the first-aid kit around 'cause I'm pretty sure my clumsy nature will make an appearance today. Thank God I married a doctor," I joked and batted my eyelashes at him.

Once at the slopes, my fears grew. I had a bad feeling about this.

"Okay, miss, hold your legs like this and then…" The instructor didn't get to finish his sentence and I was already on my ass looking pathetic and feeling mortified that I didn't even get to go down the slope without hurting myself. And yes, I hurt myself because I was pretty sure my ankle was sprained or even broken, I couldn't tell. It hurt badly.

"Ow! Owwwww! This is really ridiculous!" I screamed through clenched teeth.

"Bella, baby, are you okay? Can you move your leg at all?" Edward asked with panic in his voice. "I'm so sorry you got hurt, baby. It's all my fault." An expression of self-loathing washed over his face.

"No, what are you talking about? You took care of me by making sure I had an instructor. You couldn't have known I was going to fall before even hitting the slope. Now help me up, my ass is freezing," I mumbled.

Needless to say, that was the end of our trip. We had to cut it short because of my stupid injury. Apparently a sprained ankle turned Edward into doctor mode and before I knew it, we had a helicopter on stand by to take us home as soon as everything was packed. Drastic, much?

Edward took care of everything: packing our stuff, taking the rental back, making calls after calls to ensure that we were waited home accordingly. I wasn't so sure his sister was going to arrange my room – my bed specifically – as Edward said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? She hates me. She could set a bomb under my bed," I whispered to him as we took our seats in the helicopter.

"Don't worry about Rose. It takes some time to warm up to her. She's not that bad."

I gave him a surprised look, but didn't comment on it. He wrapped my ankle in bandage and kept it on his lap the whole ride home.

**~B (m0t0b33)**

**Thoughts? Suggestions? Let us know what you thought of this.**

**We update every Friday in case you were wondering.**

**To see the banner ****go to http:/www. facebook. com/groups/274198112656668/ ~facebook group~ . Also, there is a doc with everyone's age and profession under the name of the story.**

**Review, please. We're blown away by the response, did I mention that? o.O  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, everyone! *waves* **

**Thanks to the betas.**

**Twilight isn't ours, but we played with our beloved characters. **

**Thanks for the astounding number of reviews! You guys are amazing!**

**Without further ado, enjoy!**

**BPOV**

By the end of August, my ankle was healed and I was going to see my new high school. When Edward told me that it was a private school, I could imagine only spoiled brats and immature idiots.

Edward was tired after a night's shift, but he woke up at eight to drive me there. The more time I spent around him, the more I saw what a selfless person he was. And very stubborn.

There were no other kisses besides the cheek or forehead ones, as if I was his friend, not wife.

The school was grand and looked like a university campus. I was going to love it here despite the fact that my classmates could have stepped out from a bad sitcom.

Edward guided me to the principal's office with a hand on the small of my back. There were a few guys on the outside basketball court. I started feeling out of place there.

I was just some small town girl, and this was way out of my league.

The name plaque on the principal's door read E. CULLEN.

Edward knocked then cracked the door open and poked his head inside before opening it all the way and allowing me step inside first.

"Hello, Em," he greeted the principal. I remembered he said they were friends.

"Edward, my man!"

I took a few minutes to look at the man in front of me. He was really tall and I could see his bulging muscles under the thin short sleeved shirt he wore. He had short, curly, black hair, blue eyes and he emitted this carefree vibe. He looked tough, but I could tell he wasn't a bad person from the child-like smile on his face.

"This is Bella, yes."

_Shit_. They were talking about me and I had spaced out.

"Good to have you at Lakeside School. Welcome, Miss Swan!" He smiled at me.

I shot Edward a confused look, opening my mouth to say I wasn't Swan anymore.

"It's for the best, Bella," Edward said gently. "Emmett knows the truth and he doesn't judge, but I'm sure your future classmates won't be so understanding. I'm a friend of your dad's and you live with me while you're in high school, okay?"

"Oh, okay," I mumbled. "It's nice to meet you," I told the principal.

"Likewise. I'm Emmett, but here I'd be Mr. Cullen?" He winked making me blush.

"Em, stop embarrassing her."

"What, man? It's true. I bet we'd meet a lot outside school. Better not have the lines blurred." He nodded to himself. "Speaking of meeting outside school, this weekend, my bro's house? Party? His ten years anniversary?"

"I'll be there," Edward answer. "Ten years, really?" he added as an after thought.

"Yeah, dude! Imagine being with the same chick for a decade?" He shuddered. "I wonder what Esme does to keep him entertained."

Edward cleared his throat and jerked his chin to me, looking upset. "Mind your language in front of _your_ student and _my_ wife," he said forcedly.

"Oh, sorry. I wasn't thinking. Again." Emmett laughed. He focused on me, telling me a little about school. I was going to take my schedule and everything else I needed from the administration on my first day. The secretary's name was Zafrina, though I knew I'd forget until next week.

After a few more words between Edward and Emmett, we left. He took me shopping for school stuff. The cart was overfilled by the end of our trip to the supermarket.

Next day I found myself at the mall with Rosalie. I had no idea with what Edward bribed her to come with me, but we were shopping for my new clothes. By the time we were done, I had several new skirts of various lengths, a dozen shirts in all colors and patterns, t-shirts, three pairs of jeans, sneakers, boots and a pair of short heeled shoes. She insisted I needed new undergarments after seeing my crappy ones while I changed. We didn't talk much, but she didn't glare, and for that I was thankful. When we returned home, I was exhausted so I took a long bath and then joined everyone in the living room for the movie night. I fell asleep as soon as the first movie started.

That weekend, I woke up late and was pleasantly surprised to find breakfast on my nightstand along with a note.

_Good morning, baby girl! _

_I trust you slept well. Eat what I left there for you (I hope I didn't lose my skills, I'd hate to poison you), then get dressed for the party. I have to run somewhere but I hope to be back before eleven. We have to be there at noon._

_Edward _

The note looked so impersonal. I loved it when he called me baby girl, which wasn't often. I was just Bella, or when I upset him somehow, he called me Isabella.

Even the end of his note reflected his age. Maybe it was just me, but I would have loved to see another word next to Edward, or maybe an 'xo' or something.

I munched the grilled cheese sandwich and drank my orange juice before I hopped in the shower. By the time I was done, it was eleven thirty. I was on my way downstairs when I heard guitar strumming. I loved to listen to Jasper playing so I sneaked into his room.

He threw me a smile and kept singing. I didn't know the song, but it was amazing.

"Wow!" I mouthed once he was done.

"You liked it? It's something new, but something's off with it," he explained.

"To me it sounded great," I said honestly.

"You're too good, Bella. Wanna hear another one?"

I nodded eagerly. He cleared his throat and straightened his back making me laugh, then he started singing about cheese. I was rolling on the bed in laughter until Jasper burst in laughter himself.

"Sorry to interrupt the party, but we need to get a move," Edward said from the doorway. He looked happy.

"Did you hear him?" I asked between snorts of laughter. "Cheese, I love you, but I've got to eat ya!" I imitated Jasper.

"Not the Cheese Song again," Edward groan.

"You know it?" I asked surprised.

"He's a party pooper," Jasper teased and came next to me, slinging his arm over my shoulders. "I wrote this when I was seven, over breakfast."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I didn't like cheese and Mom sculptured it to make me like it."

"Story of your life," Edward cut in, rolling his eyes. "Let's go."

I still didn't know anything about their parents. They didn't talk about it.

I rode in the backseat with Jasper since Rosalie had called shotgun when we made it to the car. I didn't mind. I learned more of the Cheese Song.

As we neared the house of Edward's friends, I grew anxious. He told me that Carlisle was Emmett's older brother, and Esme was his wife of ten years now, but they'd been together for at least five years before they tied the knot. Carlisle was a plastic surgeon and the chief of surgery, while his wife was a potter. That one grabbed my attention. Edward assured me that I'd see a lot of her works around the house. I couldn't wait.

When we arrived at the party, my mouth dropped upon seeing the house. It must be a doctor thing. They were all loaded and their houses were huge.

Esme was the one who greeted us. I couldn't help but notice that she didn't look that old. I thought she'd be over forty years older when I heard that she was Emmett's _older_ brother's wife.

Her light brown hair was caught in an elegant knot at the back of her head and she was wearing a short red dress. Rosalie was quick to appreciate it and engaged her in a conversation about fashion. That reminded me of how young and inexperienced I was and it made me feel out of place.

Thankfully, Esme was polite enough to introduce herself to me and tell me to join them while the men went into the study for a drink. Conversation flowed and Rosalie didn't embarrass me, which was a start. Apparently, she kept the snide remarks for when we were home, or alone.

Just the other day she told me I looked like the skeleton she had in Biology class in high school. She was _so sweet_, anyone would give their left leg to have her as their sister-in-law.

Before we sat at the table, I met Carlisle. He was close to fifty years old – so I had been right. Esme was younger, by a lot. She'd told me that she was one year older than Edward.

They were the perfect couple and I could see that they were very much in love.

In the late afternoon, Emmett ditched us saying he had to get ready for the new school year. _Yeah, right._ Jasper said something about talking with a pub's owner about singing there. Rosalie claimed she had to sleep because being a mechanic was tiring. I could bet she wasn't doing anything in her garage. I wondered if she knew how to change a tire.

That left Edward and me along with the happy couple. It was late and I was growing drowsy after the long day.

We were outside on the swings. Without meaning anything, I let my head fall on Edward's chest and closed my eyes, listening to them talk about work and some child they were treating. That was the last thing I remembered.

The next thing I knew was waking up by a loud bang, and Jasper's panicked voice in my ear.

I was home. In my bed. How did that happen?

"Bella!" Jasper yelled.

"What do ya want?" I slurred out.

"I think I did something bad in the kitchen," he whispered, biting his lip.

"Tell Edward."

"He's not home. We're alone. Come on," he begged, grabbing my hand and tugging me out of the bed.

"What do I look like? A mechanic? Or the chef?" I grumbled sleepily as I stumbled after him.

We stopped in the doorway of the kitchen and I was positive I was having a nightmare. "Pinch me," I muttered to myself. A sudden pain in my arm made me glare at Jasper who shrugged. "What the hell did you do?" I moaned.

The microwave oven along with the counter and parts of the floor were covered in something that looked like snow, but it couldn't have been. It looked like he had a fire in there.

"Explain," I demanded.

"Well, I tried to make lunch," he started on a defensive tone. "And put the pot in there."

"The metal pot?" I shouted.

He nodded, looking at the war zone. "It wasn't a good idea. It made some weird noises then smoke came out and before I could grab the extinguisher, it caught fire."

I slapped the side of his head. It was so much easier to be around him since he was only five years older than me. "Are you that stupid? You can't put metal in the microwave!"

"Oh, why didn't you say so before I did it?"

I rolled my eyes. It wasn't time to be funny. "Who's going to tell Edward?"

"You." He grinned.

"No way! You nearly burnt down his house! Along with me and you inside."

We didn't hear the front door open, too caught up in our fight. We heard a thud as Edward's briefcase fell from his hand. He was staring shocked to the kitchen then to us as we looked at him with wide eyes.

He walked to us and after he made sure we were okay, he laughed. Definitely not what I expected.

"So I leave you two alone for a few hours and you decide to burn down the house?"

"Bro, did you know that you couldn't put metal in the microwave oven?" Jasper asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Every idiot knows that," I barked at him.

"You can't?" Edward asked confused.

"Argh! Let's establish something right now. No one is allowed near the microwave unless they know the user guide by heart," I said loudly.

"Baby girl, we don't have a microwave anymore."

"We will because you're gonna buy a new one, right?"

"Okay, okay."

By the end of the day, the kitchen looked spotless and it had a new microwave oven. Edward and Jasper were studying the instructions.

***MHNF***

Monday morning, Edward drove me to school and before I left the car, I leaned over the console and kissed his cheek, thanking him for everything. He smiled and wished me a good day.

I went to the same building where I had met Emmett, but into the secretary's office. There were a few students complaining about their classes. Already?

Typical high school drama.

Once they were done, I presented myself to Zafrina and she greeted me warmly, offering me my schedule and the campus's map. I was going to need it.

My first class was US History. The problem was that I couldn't find the correct building. The map showed me I was in front of it, but the name was different.

"You look lost," a voice said from behind me.

I turned around and saw a tall boy smirking at me. "The History building?"

"You're right in front of it," he said amused. "Oh, don't look at that shit!" He waved to my map. "It's outdated." He took a pen out of his pocket and scribbled over every building the actual name. "There you go. By the way, I'm Liam."

"Hi. I'm Bella."

"Oh, the new girl! I feel honored to be the first to meet you."

I smiled shyly and shook his hand. "Well, I have to run. See you." I waved to him and rushed inside the building.

Once there it wasn't hard to find my class. I opened the door to my class and looked inside sheepishly. The balding teacher stopped talking and looked at me expectantly.

"Uh, hello. I'm Bella Swan," I mumbled and advanced, offering him my slip. First day of school was horrible. Always. Especially for a new person.

"Right. Good to have you around, Miss Swan. I'm professor Marcus Binns."

I nodded and made to make a dash to an empty seat when he stopped me.

"Why don't you tell us a little about yourself?"

Reluctantly, I looked up and saw bored faces staring back at me. "I'm from Forks," I said lamely. "I'm staying here for the rest of my studies with a friend of Dad's."

No one moved. It was beyond awkward. Finally, the teacher had mercy and sent me to an empty seat. The girl next to me looked like one of those nerds, but not the introverted kind. I bet she was great.

While the teacher introduced us the syllabus, I learned that her name was Angela Webber and that she was working for the school's paper.

She showed me to my next class which was English. I was one of the firsts to arrive so I sat at the back of the class, hoping this teacher wouldn't make me speak up.

"You're in my seat," a nasal voice said from above me making me jump.

"Your seat?" I hissed. I hated when they did that, but before this year started, I promised myself to stand my ground.

"Yeah, bitch. Are you deaf too?" the blond bimbo sneered.

"I arrived first. The seat was empty so I occupied it. Is your name written on it? No? Good. I sit here this year," I hissed.

The bimbo was gaping at me, opening and closing her red lips looking like a fish. The two girls by her side stared at me as if I talked some other language. Maybe I had to use small words so their lone neuron could grasp the meaning of it.

"This isn't over, bitch!" the blonde bimbo huffed, flipped her hair over her shoulder, snapped her fingers and marched to another desk.

_Seriously? I've seen shit like this only in movies._

"O. M. G.!"

_Not another one_, I thought to myself as a somewhat normal girl came skipping to me. _Okay, scratch that_. A crazy girl rushed to me. Her hair was cut short and dyed in a combination of red shades styled in a funky manner, her hazel eyes were twinkling as she beamed at me. She wore a short, plaid skirt along with a tight top that showed her forms.

Damn, some were lucky. She looked really good for her age.

I tried to turn my attention to my books.

She sat next to me. With the corner of my eye I saw the high heels on her feet. _Whoa_.

"You're the new girl, right?" she asked excitedly.

"Yeah, that's me," I answered, waving my hand to my chest.

"That's awesome! What you just did? No one had guts to stand up to them! They're…cheerleaders," she told me in a whisper.

"Really? I hate cheerleaders! You must be totally crazy to jump up and down and think you're so smart that it will get you scholarship for college," I gasped, talking too loud.

The girl giggled and extended her hand. "I'm Alice Brandon."

"Bella Swan."

"We're gonna be great friends, Bella."

**~R (addicted-to-romione-bedward)**

**And we met Alice and some others: Emmett, Carlisle, Esme… **

**Thoughts? Suggestions? Let us know what you thought of this.**

**We update every Friday incase you were wondering.**

**To see the banner go to http:/www. facebook. com/groups/274198112656668/ ~facebook group~ and photos. Also, I there's a doc with everyone's age and profession under the name of the story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, everyone! *waves* **

**Thanks to the betas.**

**Twilight isn't ours, but we played with our beloved characters. **

**Thanks for the astounding number of reviews! You guys are amazing!**

**Without further ado, enjoy!**

**BPOV**

As we settled, the teacher entered the classroom and cleared her throat to gain our attention, and then she started to speak.

"Good morning, class, I will be your new English Literature teacher this year," she said as she put her handbag on the seat and sat sideways on her desk – because that's the only way to sit in a skirt that tight and short as hers._ Seriously, where does she think she is? Hooters? Cause her top isn't any better_. She kept continuing presenting herself.

"My name is Tanya Wanker…" At that I snorted and tried to stifle my giggles. "…excuse me, do you have any problem, Miss…" She raised her eyebrow at me.

"Swan, I'm Isabella Swan and, sorry, I sneezed, is that a crime around here?" I retorted in a defensive tone.

"Right, I see we're going to get along very well," she said in a caustic tone. "I'd watch my mouth if I were you, Swan," she warned me as I gave her the stink eye.

"Uh-oh, do you really want to get in trouble with little Miss Hooters?" Alice asked me with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, not really, but come on," I said, frustrated with the situation. "It isn't my fault that her name is so, what's the word, um… _fitting_. She practically screams whore and you have to admit it is funny, even though I'm the one that snorted a little too loud," I added, stage-whispering, because I knew that my new "friend" could hear me over the scratchy voice as _Miss Hooters_ started reading the syllabus.

After the bell rang, I couldn't get out of the class soon enough. I couldn't believe that my once favorite class became the most hated one the moment that the blonde bitch stepped into my class. I swear that she and Rose would get along perfectly; after all, the bird and the feather flock together, or however that saying is.

As a matter of fact, they could be sisters. Both of them have blond hair, blue eyes and as much as I hated to admit it, hot bodies. The few differences were that Hooter has short hair and way too slutty clothes, hence the nickname, while Frosty had some sense of style and long, naturally wavy hair. I had to be honest and say that I totally loved the way her hair looked; I only hoped that now that I could afford it, I'd have nicer hair too.

"Hey, what do you have next?" asked Alice.

"Ummm…" I took my class schedule out of my bag "Trig, Spanish, lunch, Biology and P.E.," I finished with a groan. I hated P.E.. Seriously, whoever invented it, did so only to torture the clumsy, uncoordinated people like me. I was interrupted from my train of thoughts by Alice saying something about her being in the same classes with me, and I was glad that I knew at least one person to share this hell also known as high school. And then I remembered Angela saying she was in my Trig and Biology class too; that thought improved my mood by a little. Now I had someone to help me with my notes and my homework; Trig and Biology weren't a favorite subject of mine.

By the end of the school day, I got to make a few more acquaintances, because I wouldn't go as far as befriending them. They're not the kind of people that one would go to when you had a problem, be a shoulder to cry on, partner in "crime" and so on, but they're good to hang out around the campus.

I met Mike and Tyler, the jocks, and Tyler was Bimbo's boyfriend. _The same bimbo from English, the cheerleader, Lauren._ They were the typical jocks: bulging muscles, and proud of them, probably not very smart, and wandering eyes despite the fact that they were both "taken" as the cheer squad claimed.

I also met "the school's geeks" as they were presented to me by Angela –one of them was her boyfriend– Ben, and Eric. I believed that Ben was the boyfriend because they kept shooting each other goofy smiles and lovey-dovey looks.

As I was walking with Alice towards the parking lot, I spotted a familiar car and started to move in its direction, confusing Alice because she thought she was giving me a ride home.

"Hey, Bella, wait up. Where're you headed, my car is there," she said pointing across the lot.

"Um, thanks, Alice, but my ride is here," I said as Jasper got out of the car and headed in our direction. "Hi, Jazz," I said giving him a hug.

"Hi, darlin', and hello there, little lady," he said acknowledging Alice with a charming smile. _Hmm, someone's getting their flirt on…too bad I have to be the party pooper_. I thought with an evil glint on my face.

"Ahem…jailbait." I knocked Jasper out of the trance he was in, and apparently Alice too. _Whoa…they're never going to live this down_, I chuckled to myself. _Obviously I'm going nuts since I'm having conversations with myself_.

"Okay, guys, stop whatever silent conversation you have going on and, Jasper, yes Alice that's his name, let's go home, I've got things to do," I said, dragging him to Edward's car. _Somebody's being protective if he's not letting his brother pick me up on his Harley._

"So, Jasper, how come you're driving the Volvo? Does Edward know you're manhandling his baby?" I teased knowing all too well that Edward wouldn't have left anyone touch his car unless it was under very special circumstances.

"Actually, darlin', he was the one suggesting I should take his baby instead of MY baby, just to make sure his other baby gets home safe and sound," he said, making me blush. He knew. Jasper knew that I liked Edward calling me "Baby" because it made me feel claimed somehow, like I belonged to him and he to me.

As we got home, I was surprised to find a steaming box of pizza on the coffee table and a movie popped in the DVD player.

"Movie, so early?" I asked going to the bathroom to wash my hands.

"I have orders to keep you entertained until big bro is home." Jasper shrugged.

"Okay, what are we watching this time?" I asked, helping myself with a slice of pizza.

"You'll see," he said cryptically, munching on his own piece of food.

The movie turned out to be a little on the kinky side. _Okay, a lot on the kinky side_. Actually, we were watching soft porn, and that, of course, set my face on fire, because it was weird to watch this kind of movie with somebody else around. It's not that I'd never seen anything like that, or that I didn't know what sex was –even though I was a virgin, whom has never had a boyfriend– my Dad took care of that when he brought his hook-ups home.

As the movie reached its end, and the pizza was nothing but crumbs, I heard the distinct sound of an engine in our driveway, and I knew that Edward was home. Apparently, the brothers had exchanged "their babies" for today, which meant that Jasper drove the Volvo, and Edward took the Harley. I turned to the window and gulped at the sight and felt my face flush yet again as I saw him dismounting the beast looking all kinds of sexy. Hell, if I didn't know he was 35, he could've easily passed for a 25 years old guy, and that made him more…_perfect_, I thought with a sigh.

"Hey there, baby, how was your day?" he asked, enveloping me in a hug. I took in his musky, manly scent and tried not to swoon.

"It was pretty good…" I started to tell him everything, probably looking like a crazy person with my arms flying in every direction trying to emphasize what I was saying. "And then Jazz and I watched a movie and then you came home. End of story," I finished taking a huge gulp of air –_who knew talking could be so exhausting?_– as I saw Edward's facial expression going from amused to _angry?_ _Why would he get angry over me watching a movie with Jazz?_ Just then I chanced a look to see wherever he was looking that made him react like that. His eyes were locked on the TV's screen where the last image of the movie was frozen. And before I knew what was going on, I heard a smack, and a howl on pain coming from Jasper.

"Ow…bro, what was that for?" he asked rubbing the sore spot at the back of his head.

"That was for making a minor watch that…that_ pornography_," he glowered at his brother and talked to him like I wasn't even there.

"Chillax, man, it's not that bad, besides she's not even traumatized by what she saw. She might be a minor, but she's a teenager and knows what sex is, don't you darlin'?" he asked throwing a look in my direction.

"Well, yeah, I know about that, I was given the birds and the bees talk, and we did have Sex Ed classes at school," I said. "And the 'educational' movies they made us look at were far more graphic that this movie, which by the way is not porn, it was a thriller, just so you know," I finished giving both of them the bitch brow, trying to mask my red cheeks.

"Well, guess what? My house, my rules. And you can't be watching R rated movies without my consent," Edward told me, like I was a child. I never felt more humiliated in my life.

I felt my anger surface as hot tears made their way down my cheeks, as I went closer to him, grabbed his shirt in my fists and yelled, "You think I'm a child? Is that it? I'm old enough to be married to you, but not old enough to talk about sex? Do you remember where you took me from, huh? 'Cause I sure as hell remember the nights I almost suffocated myself with my pillow trying to block out the noises coming from my _father's_ room," I spat the word father like it was some kind of venom. "Don't you tell me how I get to act or what I'm supposed to do, because you're my equal in this situation! You're my husband, not father!" I yelled before storming to my room, a plan working its way through my head.

As I got to my room I took out my cell phone and dialed Alice's number. I remembered her telling me that she loved going to spa treatments and all sorts of beauty salons. She sure had to know where I could go for my makeover.

"Hello," her chirpy voice came from the phone.

"Hi, Alice, this is Bella," I said awkwardly.

"I know, silly, I saw the caller ID," she told me. "Was there something that you needed?" she asked, worry lacing her tone when I didn't say anything else. I mustered up all my courage and started to explain to Alice why I called her.

"Well, I called to ask for a favor. I need to have an emergency makeover. People around me treat me like a child. A damn child…not even a teenager, no, they think I'm a fucking baby."

"A makeover? Eeekk!" she squealed my ear off. "I'll pick you up tomorrow for school, and after that, we'll go to my personal heaven. I really need to have my nails done, so the timing is perfect," she said in her happy voice. Seriously, this girl was something else.

~**MHNF**~

The following morning I woke, up, got ready for school, and went to kitchen to have a bite to eat. There, perched on the stool, sat Edward in his morning glory.

I murmured a good morning to him, and then he proceeded telling me that he was going to drive me to school and that I had to hurry up.

"You don't have to drive me today, because I have a ride, from Alice, my new friend, and I won't be home early today either; I'm going out right after school. And I'm also eating out so I'll miss dinner home," I informed him, my eyes narrowed. _I'm starting to live this new side of myself—very ballsy_, I thought to myself.

"Okay, then…" he started, and I really thought for a moment that he was going to go all "daddy" on me again, but instead, he gave me money and told me to "Take care and don't get in any trouble. I hope this is enough for a day out with your friend." He handed me a couple of hundreds, while I stood there gaping at him. "And I hope to get to meet her soon; Jasper already knows her, apparently."

"Yes, he met her yesterday, and you will probably get to meet her really soon since we seem to have hit it off. Thanks for the money, although, I don't think I'll spend them all," I said softly, kissing his cheek, showing him he was forgiven.

The school day passed in the same manner as it did the previous day. Chatting with Alice and Angela –when she wasn't busy ogling and eye-fucking Ben– turning down the jocks who tried to make a pass, ignoring Hooters in English, more chatting, some boredom, and finally the final bell rang for the day.

We got to "Lotus Beauty Salon", Alice's favorite. It had an Indian theme to it, and the employees were friendly and professional. I decided to go all the way. New place to live, new life, and all that shit.

The first thing I had was a bikini wax. It was pretty painful, but according to Alice completely necessary. Since I was already there, I decided to spare me the time I spent in the shower shaving my legs and armpits, by waxing them too.

After I was properly groomed down there, and the other places, I went to have my eyebrows done along with a permanent eyelash curling. It was a good decision, it made my eyes pop, like I had them done with mascara, only they weren't caked in it and looked very natural.

The next stop was to the manicure-pedicure chair. I chose a simple black for my toenails and French for my hands. While I waited for the nail polish to dry completely, I went to my last stop: the hairdresser counters.

I got my hair trimmed, just a little, to take out the split ends and got it dyed in an Onyx Black. It turned out pretty awesome.

When the hairdresser was finished with me, I met with Alice at the front desk to pay for everything, and couldn't believe my ears when the desk girl told me how cheap it turned out to be. Apparently they made a discount for loyal clients, and Alice was one, so I got the same treatment for coming along with her.

Alice and I went to a restaurant to have dinner, and I got all flustered when the waiter flirted with me. He looked to be Edward's age, though not as attractive as him, and yet he seemed to believe I was older. I started to giggle as soon as the waiter left our table.

"Bella, what's gotten into you?" asked Alice, probably thinking that I lost my mind.

"Nothing. Don't you see that it worked? My plan worked, I don't look that young anymore, and people, more like men, don't see me as a baby girl anymore. Ugh, you must think I went bananas," I said, knowing she couldn't fully understand me since she didn't have the same problem.

Not long after out debate over whether I looked older or not, we separated ways in my driveway. After I said my goodbye to her, I rushed into the house, because I was cold. The weather would only grow colder since it was autumn.

As I got inside, I was greeted by Edward, who seemed to notice my change as well, and was gaping like a fish out of water at me.

I decided to tease him a little and simply asked, "Like what you see?" staring at him through my newly curled eyelashes and biting my lip innocently. I saw him gulp, making his Adam's apple bob, and giving me naughty thoughts, and then I decided to make my exit, letting him stew until the next morning.

I kissed his cheek giggling then skipped all the way to my room, happy with my success.

**~B (m0t0b33)**

**We update every Friday incase you were wondering.**

**To see the banner go to http:/www. facebook. com/groups/274198112656668/ ~facebook group~ and photos. Also, I there's a doc with everyone's age and profession under the name of the story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, everyone! *waves* **

**Thanks to the betas.**

**Twilight isn't ours, but we played with our beloved characters. **

**Thanks for the astounding number of reviews! You guys are amazing!**

**This chapter, we hear from Edward and what he thinks of everything. **

**Without further ado, enjoy!**

**EPOV**

My peaceful life had been turned upside down in just a month.

First, Rose broke off her engagement of three years because the bastard was cheating on her. I had told her that I didn't like him, but she never listened.

Second, Charlie asked me to marry his daughter because he couldn't offer her the best life she should have. I agreed reluctantly, keeping in mind the circle of friends he had. I didn't want that poor girl living a nightmare with Aro, or Caius, or even Mark. So I found myself married in a matter of weeks.

Thirdly, I should have known that my dear, wayward brother hadn't come home just for my wedding. He got tired of his girlfriend and wanted a fresh start. I was happy to have him close again, because Texas was too far from Washington.

I should have known better than agreeing to marry a teenager. Bella was all that and more wrapped up in one. She got the attitude, the vocabulary, the gestures, but there was something genuine and that showed she was mature enough to understand that this was for her best. It was hard in the beginning, to make her understand that there couldn't be anything between us.

She kept kissing my cheek and giving me those looks, but she was good. I wasn't any wiser, either. For almost a seventeen year girl she had a great body, and such a pretty face. Her brown eyes were the most expressive ones I'd seen in my life. I could read her just by looking in her eyes.

When she came home after her time out with her friend, I didn't know how to react. I was upset for her rebelling and dying her hair black, but surprisingly it suited her just as well as her former brown locks. Bella looked amazing, and older. I knew why she'd done it, but I had to keep an eye on her. She was my responsibility now.

I really needed some good advice so on Saturday, I was at Emmett's place, bright and early. He'd hate me, because he usually woke up after eleven on weekends.

He opened the door looking like he had just rolled out of the bed, which was a strong possibility.

"I fucking hate you, Dude!"

"Good morning, Em," I greeted him, amused.

"I'll start the coffee. What do you want?" he grumbled.

"Advices about teenagers," I told him. "I have no idea what to do with Bella."

"My opinion?" He winked at me. "Fuck her. She's one hot piece of ass. And she's your wife, Dude!"

"She's also jailbait," I reminded him.

"You're married to her. You can fuck her legally."

"Stop saying that word," I demanded, taking a cup of coffee. "In all seriousness, Emmett."

"Ed, I'm just the head of that school, not a parent."

"Thanks," I said sarcastically. "Oh! Bella mentioned a… quote 'hot P.E. teacher,' the last time I checked, John was close to retirement."

"Oh, I changed Clapp," Emmett said distracted, waving a hand around. "Riley's fresh meat. Young and strong and perfect for the job."

"Exactly what I feared," I mumbled into my cup.

"Are you jealous?" He laughed.

"No! Uh…I'm just worried about Bella."

"Riiight." Emmett rolled his eyes. "Don't worry about Riley. He's gay. That's one reason I agreed to hire him."

"Are you gay too?" I asked with wide eyes, surprised.

"No, Dude! Clapp got too close to Lauren…so yeah. There will be no worries, unless he likes some boy."

"Oh, great then." I felt lighter, knowing there was nothing that could happen between Bella and her P.E. teacher.

I expected her to find someone, because I was aware that this marriage was just to take her away from her father.

Emmett kept telling me about how he got Riley, but I didn't really pay attention when I got a call from work. That ended the fun, like always.

My patient had cracked his head open, and needed twenty stitches. He took it like a pro and kept telling his mom about how he'd boast to his friends the next day. Kids!

I really loved them, especially when I knew that I was making them feel better. Some kids that came in hurting just broke my heart.

I had another emergency and so my Saturday turned bad. When I made it home, it was late afternoon.

It was awfully quiet. A month ago, I wouldn't have been worried, but now I was. Quiet meant something bad. Usually.

Jazz was watching TV and just showed me his thumb, never taking his eyes off the screen. I always thought he was stuck in his teenage years. I didn't bother to ask about Rose, because I knew she was at the garage she had recently opened.

If you gave her a car, she was your best friend.

That left out Bella. I knocked on her door before cracking the door open. She was on the bed laying on her stomach with her ankles locked in the air, ear buds stuck in her ears as she bobbed her head to whatever was playing on her iPod.

I took a moment to just watch her. I shouldn't have looked at her, not that way, but a part of me which I thought had been dead was slowly waking up. She was making me alive again.

I realized she was writing something. Homework. Of course.

I made the mistake to move closer. She startled and started screaming before putting her hands over her chest.

"Make some noise," she shouted.

I took the ear buds out of her ears. "Use the audio system. That's why it's there." I pointed to it. "And I'm sorry for scaring you."

She sighed and sat up, smiling at me. "Do you happen to like Biology?" she asked softly.

"Duh!" I couldn't help the mock exclamation. "I'm a doctor, Bella."

"Right. Stupid question," she mumbled to herself. "Can you help me?"

"Sure thing. Let me change my clothes and take a shower, okay?"

Her cheeks turned red as she nodded. I didn't want to think of what went through her mind.

I was done quickly and when I returned to her, she was leaning against the headboard, a textbook next to her. We were really going to do homework.

_Why am I disappointed?_

I sat next to her. Her homework was easy so I just rattled stuff off while she wrote, telling me to slow down so she could keep up.

"Thank you, Edward," she whispered when we were done.

"Anytime. You know that you can ask me anything, right?" I probed, searching her eyes.

She cupped my cheek and stroked it. I closed my eyes, relishing in the feeling of her soft hand there. It had been too long since I allowed a woman to touch me, although Bella was just a girl. I had to keep that in mind.

Just as I sat there content, I felt the softest brush of her lips over mine. We had talked about this, but I didn't find it me to push her away again.

How far could she take it?

After all, I was her first kiss.

When she realized I wasn't pushing her away, her lips became more insistent, but I kept mine locked, even though I wanted nothing more than to kiss her back.

I knew that would be wrong. I wasn't sure why I wanted to kiss her. Maybe it was because I hadn't kissed anyone in over five years. That had to be the answer. It couldn't be just Bella.

Both her hands tangled in my hair making me moan and effectively allowing her to slip her tongue into my mouth before she straddled my lap.

"Bella," I warned her, putting my hands on her hips. "What did we talk about this? I thought we had an agreement."

"B-but you kissed me back!" she retorted defensively.

"Actually, you were molesting me," I said chuckling. "Please, be good. You'll find someone your age that you'll fall in love with. That's what you need."

She glared at me and jumped off the bed. "Get out of my room."

_Stupid, teenage hormones. _

"I'll call you when dinner's ready," I announced quietly.

"Don't bother, I'm not hungry!"

I gave her one last look, leaving quickly before she could throw something at me.

Jasper was in the kitchen when I reached it. "Be careful what you do," I warned him.

"Like you know how to use your stuff any better? I think we're lucky to have Bella," he said jovially. "She's freaking awesome."

"Glad you found someone at your brain level to play with," I muttered more acidly than I wanted.

When I heard the gasp from behind, I wanted to kick myself. Hard. In the ass.

Bella had probably come downstairs to make peace with me, and I insulted her.

"No!" Jasper shouted when I made to go after her. "Allow me. You're such an idiot, Edward."

"Jazz, I swear I didn't mean it. I had a hard day."

"I know. She doesn't. She hasn't done anything wrong." He looked at me seriously before disappearing up the stairs after Bella.

I felt awful and prepared the pre-cooked meal on auto-pilot. Bella didn't join us and Jazz just shrugged and said something about that time of month and girls.

**~R (addicted-to-romione-bedward)**

**We update every Friday in case you were wondering.**

**To see the banner go to http:/www. facebook. com/groups/274198112656668/ ~facebook group~ and photos. Also, I there's a doc with everyone's age and profession under the name of the story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, everyone! *waves* **

**Thanks to the betas.**

**Twilight isn't ours, but we played with our beloved characters. **

**Thanks for the astounding number of reviews! You guys are amazing! We read and love every review, even though we don't have much time to answer everyone.**

**Without further ado, enjoy!**

**BPOV**

_I can't believe he just said that about me_. _Did he really mean that?_ I thought with tears running down my face. Honestly, I didn't even know why I was crying. I knew deep down that something like this was bound to happen, that he would show his true colors. I was laying on my bed, staring at the ceiling, trying to collect my thoughts when I heard a knock on my door, and I had a sense of déjà-vu for a second, thinking it was him on the other side. But it wasn't him, it was Jazz, trying to coax me to eat something, and give me a shoulder to cry on. He turned out to be a very good friend, the brother I never had, and I liked that feeling of not being lonely.

"Hey, there. May I come in, darlin'?" he asked from the doorway.

"Yeah, come in," I said, sitting upright and scooting over to make space for him near me.

"Do you want to talk about it? I bet you didn't have any say in this entire marriage charade, did you?" he asked with genuine concern written on his face.

"No, I didn't have any say. Actually, I would have pretty much preferred it was you who is my charade husband. At least you treat me like an equal, like a little sister or a good friend. Whatever…we have some sort of relationship," I said, desperation lacing my tone.

"I sense a 'but' coming," he said with a slightly amused face.

"But, now I'm stuck in a marriage that I never wanted, yet I tried to make it work somehow, and where did it get me? More heart break, and rejection from him. Doesn't he get that age is just a number? And couldn't he at least try to see where this is going? Am I that disgusting that he can't even see me like a woman?" I fired the questions at him, trying –always trying– to make him see from my point of view. He looked overwhelmed for a moment, but I guess he decided to give it a shot and tell me his opinion.

"Alright, let's see…" He cleared his throat and began. "Well, first of all, I think he does see you like a woman. A very beautiful, but also much younger woman. He is like that, all gentlemanly and shit, but I think he also is trying to protect the both of you. Trust me, I know him. He's got some feelings for you, which he didn't expect, but I guess that's scaring him because of the situation you guys are in. And for the record, I don't think I'm marriage material just yet, darlin'," he said with his charming smile. "But I'm flattered that you'd rather be married to me than to my big bro. It's a major ego boost, and I have you to blame for that," he finished jokingly. _Did I mention how much I like Jazz?_ He always managed to dissipate my bad moods somehow.

"Oh, by the way…" he said, getting up and heading for the door. I guess the discussion reached its end. "…this 'girl talk'…" he said, making the quoting sign with his fingers "…never took place, got it? I don't want to lose my man card over this, little sis." Then he was out of the room leaving me in a pile of giggles.

Wow, Jazz really knew what he was doing. He was a good brother, and if somehow his career as a musician didn't work out, he could always become a psychologist.

What I didn't know was that Jazz and I weren't exactly alone at the moment of our talk, and I got to find that out right when I decided to go downstairs to have a midnight snack, only to discover that I wasn't the only one awake.

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe it. _I fucked up big time, and she wouldn't be able to forgive me_, I thought bitterly.

I couldn't stay in the kitchen any longer after the meal, and decided to go and apologize for what I said, as well as explain my behavior toward her.

I heard voices coming from her room, and I knew she was there talking with Jasper. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but my breath stopped when I heard what she said "… no, I didn't have any say. Actually, I would have pretty much preferred it was you who is my charade husband. At least you treat me like an equal…" I couldn't hear past this because my heart was beating so hard, it was thumping in my ears. I swore I was having the beginning of a panic attack. I had no idea she was feeling this way. And she was right, I didn't even bother to ask for her opinion on the matter. _I'm no better that the scum she has for a father_, I thought with self-loathing.

After I managed to steady my breathing, I went to my room, to think about the situation I was in, and to try to find some sort of solution for it. _This can go either way_, I thought, I could try to give her what she wanted, a chance to actually be my wife, or I could try to talk to her and ask her if she wanted out of this marriage.

I was so lost in my thoughts, that I didn't realize it got so late in the night. I descended the stairs to the kitchen to make myself something to help me sleep.

I wasn't in the kitchen for long, before she walked in. _Apparently one could only go so long without eating_, I thought as I took in her appearance. She had changed into a pair of silk pajamas, her hair was in a funny looking twist at the nape of her neck, and she couldn't have looked more beautiful if she tried. But I couldn't tell her that so instead, I started apologizing. "Bella, I'm sor…" I was stopped by her hand covering my mouth.

"Don't, Edward! Stop apologizing, because it's not just your fault, it's mine too," she said with a remorseful look. Her eyes were shinning with tears, and I could see that my words and actions had really hurt her. "I was foolish thinking that if I changed my look, I would look better, and would make you look at me like the woman I am and not as a silly little girl trying to play house, because she has daddy issues," she continued, this time really crying.

"Bella, I'm trying to tell you that I'm sorry I treated you so poorly, you didn't even want to marry me at the beginning, and to be honest I don't know what I did to make you change your opinion over this," I said, my heart breaking for her and for me, because I was starting to really care about her.

"I told you so many times, already, Edward! It's true, we didn't meet under ideal circumstances, but I saw you taking care of me like nobody ever had before, and it made me feel wanted for once, cherished…" she paused a little, taking a shuddering breath, and continued. "When you touched me that first time, in Charlie's kitchen, I felt a spark, Edward, the spark you can only feel with that certain person you're supposed to be, not for someone bound to be a father, uncle or brother to you," she said with such determination that I wanted to believe her words, but it couldn't be that simple. She couldn't know what love for the opposite gender, or the so called soul mate, meant.

"You don't know what you're talking about, Bella…"

**BPOV**

At hearing these words, something exploded inside me, and I couldn't take it anymore.

"Fuck you, Edward! I don't need this! I don't need to hear you keep telling me that I'm stupid, that I don't know what I'm saying, and let me ask you a few questions," I yelled, not caring at this point that I was waking the whole house. "Are you seeing somebody else or something? Are you gay? 'Cause that would be the only reason to have married me. To keep up the charade of you being with a man, and make your friends and family think of you as a straight person. That's it, isn't it? You're nothing but a coward!" I growled at him.

After I finished my "tantrum" as Edward would call it, it was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. He was looking at me with a stunned expression, probably being in shock after my accusations. He kept gaping at me, almost asking me with his eyes if I really meant what I said, and to be honest I couldn't believe it myself. I always wanted to be nice and mannered, but this situation brought the worst in me. I started sobbing uncontrollably and then started to mutter apologies all the while looking at the floor, because I couldn't meet his eyes.

**EPOV**

I was rendered speechless in a matter of seconds, when I heard what Bella thought about me. _Gay? Really?_ I thought disbelievingly.

After a few moments of silence, the only sounds you could hear were Bella's sobs and some muttered apologies. I decided that we were even and then I decided to make myself a functional plan; which meant to try and make this marriage work. I didn't know how exactly I would do this, but I would try anything at this point just to see her smile at me again. For the moment, I decided to let her have what she asked for all along. I took her in my arms, and whispered to her that I was sorry, and then I lightly pecked her lips, gauging her reaction.

She wrenched from my arms and glared at me. "After you insult me, you're kissing me? What the hell is wrong with you?" she asked with so much rage, like she had slapped me.

"I'm not sorry for kissing you, Bella, but I can't tell you how sorry I am for hurting your feelings. Let's talk more about it tomorrow, after we've slept on it, ok?" I chanced a question.

"Fine, but for now leave me alone, I need to eat since you destroyed my appetite earlier in the day," she spat at me, making me go to my room like a dog with its tail between its legs.

I seriously didn't know how to deal with a teen, but I could tell she was worth it by the way she kept me on my toes all the time.

**BPOV**

_I can't believe the nerve he had to kiss me_. It was more of a peck, but it was so sweet and caring, that he almost made me believe he changed his mind.

I quickly ate the tuna sandwich I made for myself, and then I decided to turn in for the night.

It felt like a dream, it had to be one, since there I was, in the same bed with Edward, spooning, with his strong, muscular arm draped over my torso and his hand resting almost reverently over my…what the fuck, baby bump? Was the dream version of me pregnant?

Duh, stupid question, of course it was. I was naked, too. And then my dream's Edward woke up and kissed my mouth, then my belly, and just as he was about to venture lower…I woke up.

I sat on my bed, trying to make sense of this dream, and decided it must have been just wishful thinking, well apart from the being pregnant thing, 'cause that kinda freaked me out a little. I wasn't ready to be a mother yet… Hell, up until a few weeks ago I wasn't even ready to get married, but the way he looked like kissing my baby bump in the dream, made me sigh with longing.

I quickly shook my thoughts away, I was supposed to be mad at him, not dreaming about having his babies. I was starting to believe I went crazy.

Since it was Sunday, I didn't exactly have anything to do but to hang out around the house, with whoever was home and wanted to include me in their plans. But last night's conversation with Edward made its way back in my head and I remembered him saying something about having a talk about it.

I hauled my ass out of bed, took a shower, dressed comfy for the day, and decided to venture downstairs to see who was awake and hanging out in the living room. I could hear the TV playing some sort of cartoons, so I figured it was just Jazz, having his morning cereals. I went to fix some breakfast for myself and joined him on the couch.

We both ate in silence, watching 'Tom & Jerry' until Edward came downstairs signaling to me that it was time for that talk.

**~B (m0t0b33) **

**Don't hate Edward - he's trying. ;)**

**We update every Friday in case you were wondering.**

**To see the banner go to http:/www. facebook. com/groups/274198112656668/ ~facebook group~ and photos. Also, I there's a doc with everyone's age and profession under the name of the story.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, everyone! *waves* **

**Thanks to the beta.**

**Twilight isn't ours, but we played with our beloved characters. **

**Thanks for the astounding number of reviews! You guys are amazing! We read and love every review, even though we don't have much time to answer everyone.**

**Without further ado, enjoy!**

**BPOV**

Was he for real?

Did I have to follow him just because he jerked his head to me like I was some dog?

But I followed him because we had to talk. This discussion had been lurking around for too long.

The kitchen door closed behind me. Edward was leaning against the counter, his hands resting on the edge of the counter at his sides.

"Hey," I muttered.

"Bella," he started softly. "Everything I did yesterday…that's not how I am. I let my work take a toll on me every time. And I'm sorry I lashed out on you," he apologized.

"Well, don't let it happen again. It's one thing to have your sister call me names, but it's something else to have you do it. I'm not saying this because we're supposed to be married, but I truly like you, Edward. You're not a bad person. I have no idea how Rosalie turned out to be such a bitch, while you and Jasper are so sweet and amazing." I felt my cheeks turning red at my confession.

"Thank you." He smiled softly. "I know you'd have liked to have Jazz in my place, but we can't do much about that now. As for my sister, I always thought they swapped babies by mistake at the hospital. I'm still waiting for my real sister to appear. I swear, sometimes…" He shook his head. "But we're not here to talk about Rose."

"No, we're not," I agreed. "How are we going to make it work?"

"If it were up to me, I'd keep you here until I know you found someone worthy your time then we'd get divorced and-"

"EDWARD!" I shouted making him jump. "By making it work, I mean that I want…_us_…to work," I explained quietly, staring at my feet.

"What can a…young woman like you find attractive in me?" Edward asked shocked. I was glad he called me a woman, not girl. "Okay, if that's what you want."

My head whipped up and my mouth dropped. My ears were deceiving me.

"We'll have rules, Bella. Rules I want you to respect for our sake, _your_ sake. Understood?"

I nodded dumbly, being rendered speechless. My heart was thumping wildly in my chest.

"First, I saw that you're not wearing the band at school. That's great," he added quickly when I opened my mouth to reason it. "No one needs to know of our arrangement. Second, I'll do my best to be understanding and allowing our relationship to take its natural course."

I almost jumped up and down but restrained myself somewhat. "Thank you!" I squealed, unable to hold in that part of my excitement.

"I'm not done. Third, if you need anything, please let me know. Whatever is it, I'll help. I'm not your father, but you must be good, okay? I allowed you to drink on our honeymoon, but I don't want you to make a habit out of it. I want to meet your friend, by the way."

"Alice is great. She's not trouble," I said quickly.

"You know my friends, shouldn't I know yours?" he asked with a small smile.

I blushed, realizing how stupid I was. "Right. Sure. I'll invite her over."

"Good. If there is anything else, please come and talk to me. Anything," he insisted.

"Is kissing allowed?" I blurted out, because I really wanted to kiss him. Especially in that moment.

"Hmmm… I was going to ask you to be good until you turn eighteen." He shot me a wide smile making my stomach fall on the floor. "But I know you wouldn't listen to me."

"So can I?" I repeated.

"Of all the questions you could have…"

"Edward."

We were stalling.

He opened his arms and I rushed there, snuggling into his warm embrace. Two fingers on my chin raised my head. "Don't make a habit out of it. We're taking this slowly," he whispered then leaned down to peck my lips.

My hands grabbed his bulging biceps as I rose on my tiptoes trying to deepen the kiss.

Unfortunately, the moment was cut short by the front door being slammed. We had enough time to separate before Rosalie stormed into the kitchen. She looked at us suspiciously before wrenching the refrigerator's door open, grabbed some organic shit before disappearing again.

Edward was looking confused after her. I was all too used to her moods by now.

We moved into the living room where I took my seat next to Jasper and unlike other times, Edward sat next to me, draping his arm over my back, smiling contently. I leaned into him.

"So, what's up with Rosy-Buzzy?" Jasper asked curiously.

"Hell if I know. She's been like this the whole week," Edward answered, shrugging.

"I think we should give her a buzzing present." Jasper laughed, waggling his eyebrows. "Know what I mean?"

I'd been around him long enough to know what he was thinking. I became interested in my fingers, knowing that Edward disapproved such talks around me.

"You do that, Jazz, but she may shove it up your ass," Edward said seriously.

"And if I set her up with someone?"

"She might tell them that her little brother is interested in him and it was a mistake," Edward answered promptly.

They were so serious that I couldn't help but burst in a fit of giggles. They joined me soon after that.

Five minutes later, when we finally calmed down, Rosalie appeared in the doorway with a bag in her hand.

I burrowed my face in Edward's shoulder, while Jasper started snickering.

"I'll be out of your hair soon. I'm sleeping over at a friend's," Rosalie announced icily.

_I don't care_, I thought acidly, but I was doing a small dance inside me. No more Frosty.

"Where are you going?" Edward questioned, getting up and walking to her. "Did you meet some old friends of yours?"

"Nope." She flicked her long hair over her shoulder. "Yesterday afternoon, someone came to the garage with a mangled car. It was instant attraction. Animal magnetism, as he called it." She grinned.

_She can smile. Huh._

"And you're moving in with some unknown guy?" Edward shouted.

"Yep. He's great in bed. Actually, it was against the car. And the wall." She shrugged. "You get the picture. He said that a chick with a wrench in her hand is hot."

"Rose, don't be stupid. I don't want to hear in the morning news that you were killed," Edward insisted. That was probably the big brother in him speaking.

"Yeah, sis, he's not good for you," Jazz added making me turn to him. I couldn't understand the brother love. "You're still uptight. Did he hit the wrong hole?"

"Jasper, _enough_!" Edward shouted, but there was a hint of a smile on his lips. "Seriously, Rose."

"I'm moving in with him. Bye," she snapped then marched out.

"Shit." Edward grabbed his hair. A few second later, he rushed after her giving me the sense of déjà vu again. When he returned, he was alone, looking defeated.

"Don't worry about her, bro," Jasper dismissed it.

"I worry, alright! She's my own flesh and blood! I have no idea how you can be so…_dammit_, Jazz!" Edward grabbed his car keys and ran outside.

"Wanna bet he's coming back alone?" he whispered to me.

"Don't care," I muttered.

We bumped fists and returned our attention to the cartoons.

Just as I was preparing lunch, Edward returned. He looked pissed off so I stayed out of his hair. We ate in silence, and Jasper kept shooting his brother looks.

"What did she do, really?" Jazz finally asked when I turned to wash the dishes after we finished eating.

"Apparently the 'stud' is Emmett. At least, she's in good hands," Edward explained.

"Stud?" Jasper snorted.

"Her words, not mine. She was all over him. I felt sick so I left after I threatened to kill him, of course."

"Good job! I'm proud of ya, bro!" Jasper clapped Edward's back. "I'm going to talk to Peter about my next week's schedule." He got up, stretched then turned to leave. "You two be good while I'm gone. And if there's any hanky-panky going around, put a sock on the door handle."

"You're still here? I thought you had to go to Peter's?" Edward groaned, slumping in his chair.

"Just doing my duty." Jasper winked before leaving.

Edward disappeared in his room and I went to mine, to finish my homework. He'd been of great help the other day. I left Math for last. I never got it.

After ten fruitless minutes, I grabbed my textbook along with the notebook and shuffled to Edward's room. It was the first time I was going in there. He'd just showed me where it was on my tour that first day.

My hand shook as I raised it to knock.

He didn't answer so I tried to knob and opened it a little.

_Aw_. That was my first thought when I saw him snuggled under the blanket.

I didn't want to disturb him, but my clumsiness made an appearance and my shirt caught in the doorknob as I backed out of the room. My books fell down with a loud thud.

My eyes shot to the bed to see Edward's eyes open and staring at me. My heart sped up.

He was so beautiful.

"I'm sorry. Sorry. I didn't mean," I apologized quickly. "Go back to sleep."

"It's okay, Bella. Come here. Did you need something?" he asked softly, sitting up.

_Shit_. He was wearing only a wife-beater. I could see his muscles in all their glory.

"Uh…" I looked down, trying to regain composure. "I need some help with Math."

"Sure thing. Let's see if I remember what you're studying. What is it?"

"Logarithms," I spat, making him laugh.

I settled on the bed next to him and he ended up doing it for me, but made me promise to study more so I'd know how to do it on my own.

Once the logarithms were done, I didn't want to leave, and neither did Edward because he pressed a button on his remote control making music spill from the audio system.

"Rolling Stones?" I giggled.

"I was in the mood of some Jagger the last time I listened. You can change it." He shrugged.

"I love Rolling Stones, remember?"

"You're such an enigma, Bella. Sometimes, it feels like you're much older than you actually are."

"Just sometimes?" I whispered.

"Well, not when you throw tantrums or try to molest me." He grinned, jerking his foot into mine.

"It would be much easier if you returned the kisses. It wouldn't be molesting, oh dear husband of mine," I joked.

"You shouldn't have said that," he teased. "I'll show you that I can return them." Then he was over me, his warm mouth covering mine. I was in my own personal heaven.

He smelled amazing and tasted even better.

During our kiss, he helped me to roll on top of him and we really got into it when there was a loud knock in his door. Which was open.

"What the fuck did I tell you about the sock, bro?" Jazz groaned.

I turned to see him with his eyes screwed shut. That made me laughed as I rolled on my back. I wasn't the only one embarrassed.

"The loud music should have been a give away," Edward retorted. "Besides, we were just kissing."

"If that was just kissing, I must be doing it wrong."

"Was there something you wanted?" Edward asked annoyed.

"Actually, I was looking for Bella. Looks like I found her. Can I borrow her?"

"Borrow away," Edward said, but he was pouting.

Acting on impulse, I stole another kiss before jumping off the bed, grabbing my stuff and leaving with Jasper.

"When did that happened?" he hissed to me.

"Today." I grinned.

**~R (addicted-to-romione-bedward)**

**We update every Friday in case you were wondering.**

**To see the banner go to http:/www. facebook. com/groups/274198112656668/ ~facebook group~ and photos. Also, there's a doc with everyone's age and profession under the name of the story.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, everyone! *waves* **

**Thanks to the beta.**

**Twilight isn't ours, but we played with our beloved characters. **

**Thanks for the astounding number of reviews! You guys are amazing! We read and love every review, even though we don't have much time to answer everyone.**

**Without further ado, enjoy!**

**BPOV**

Next day, it was Monday.

I was officially starting my second week at the new school, but this time I was in a better mood than in the previous week.

All in all, I was starting a routine of sorts. That Monday I was driven to school by Jazz, again.

The classes were boring as always, only at lunch I took the opportunity to ask Alice over.

"Hey Alice, would you like to come over to my place, sometime?" I asked a little nervous.

"Yeah, sure, anything to get to see that hot guy that gives you rides to school. He's not your boyfriend, is he?" She said, with hope lacing her tone.

"Who, Jazz? No way! He's the brother I never asked for, but we get along well. He's very protective of me," I said with a smile on my face.

Alice started to jump and clap like she was a kid in a candy store. "Yay! Now that I know he's not taken, I can make a move on him," she added with a smirk and a wink.

I hated to rain on her parade but I had to tell her. "Well I don't really know about that, this is not something I talk about with him, so I have no idea if he has a girlfriend or not," I said watching her smile diminish. We finished our lunch and went back to our classes.

As the final bell rang, I rushed to the parking lot where Jasper was waiting for me. I cast a glance in Alice's general direction and saw she was headed toward us.

"So, Alice, what do you say? We still on for tonight? Will you come over?" I fired the questions one after the other, not really giving her a chance to answer. Geez, I was turning into her.

"Yes, Bella, I'll be there, you just have to tell me what to bring: snacks, make-up, music, movies? You name it. Just tell me if this is going to be a sleepover," she answered in the same manner I asked her. It made us both giggle and Jasper looked weirdly at us.

"Okay, you know the address. It's a sleepover and you can bring whatever you want," I said, already excited at the prospect of having her around. "See ya then," I finished with a hug, and turned to get in the car.

Halfway to our house, Jasper received a text that apparently said he had to go to the pub his friend, Peter, owned.

"Who's this Peter guy, you were texting with?" I asked him. I was just curious, not having met any of his friends.

"Oh, that's right, you didn't get to meet him. You know his dad though," he said, making me wonder.

"Really? Who are we talking about?" I was wondering, which one of the people presented to me since my arrival in Seattle could be the father of a guy about Jasper's age or older.

"It's Carlisle Cullen. You met him at his ten years wedding anniversary," he explained. I remembered Carlisle, Emmett's big brother, but I didn't understand who was Peter's mother. Because it couldn't be Esme, could it?

"Well, if Dr. Cullen is his father, do you mind me asking, who's his mother? How old is he anyway?" I asked, my curiosity getting the best of me.

"He's twenty-eight, and you guessed right. Esme isn't his mother. Actually he can't stand her for some reason, hence his and his wife's absence at the party," Jasper said, in tone that said he couldn't tell anything else, maybe because it wasn't his business.

Ten minutes later, we were at the pub. I got out of the car and Jasper escorted me inside.

The pub was empty with the exception of two drunks in a secluded corner. I guess they were loyal costumers. We were greeted by a beautiful brunette, dressed casually, but boy, she rocked those jeans she had on. She pulled Jazz in a hug and then cast me a glance. "Are you the famous Isabella? Welcome to _Valhalla_, I hope you'll like it here," she said with a welcoming smile.

"Isabella, yes, famous, I'm not so sure about that," I said with an awkward smile. "Call me Bella, please, Isabella makes me feel like I've done something bad," I continued while shaking her hand. She seemed nice; it made me wonder how Peter turned out to be.

I didn't even finish my thought when I saw a tall, handsome man coming in our direction. He kissed the woman, had some sort of man-hug with Jasper and then hugged me too saying, "It's nice to put a face to the name I've been hearing for a week now." He released me gently and then continued. "Consider yourself a VIP guest here, Bella, any friend of Jasper's is a friend of mine." He must have realized he kept treating me like he knew me forever and backed off a little.

"I'm sorry, how rude of me, I never introduced myself. I am Peter, and this is my lovely wife, Charlotte." _Oh, so the brunette was his wife and had a name, nice_, I thought with sarcasm, not liking all the attention focused on me.

"Yeah, sorry, Bella. And since you asked me to call you that, I'm going to ask you to call me Lottie…" She was interrupted by Jazz.

"Just call her Chucky, Bella, we all do," he said laughing.

"Chucky? Why would you call her after a killer doll?" I asked surprised.

"Because she's a doll, as you can see, and she's also terrorizing us during every rehearsal. She always wants more time to practice her guitar skills and her voice just has to be perfect. Trust me, at first I thought it was funny, hell, I even admired her dedication, but as time passed, I realized she loves to annoy us to death," Jazz rambled, earning a smack from Chucky. _What? The nickname is catchy, ok?_

"Okay you funny ass, let's go in the back to get ourselves ready. The instruments are already on the stage but we still need the microphones and the music sheets," Charlotte said as she went to the bar to fetch me a drink.

"Here, Bella, why don't you take a seat on a stool and make yourself comfortable while I make sure these two idiots don't do anything stupid." She must've noticed my confused expression and explained. "Last time I left them alone for ten minutes, they made crack joints out of the music sheets, and almost burned my carpet," she finished with a frustrated tone. I couldn't help but laugh out loud at hearing this. I was expecting this from Jazz, but I thought Peter was more mature. I guess being a pot head would do that to you.

"Do you always sing with them?" I asked, my nosy nature making itself known again.

"Nah, just when we have the gigs here at the pub. When they're gone to parties and stuff like that, I prefer not to go, I don't want to smash some bimbo's head because she hit on my man," she said with a serious tone, almost making me believe that she were capable of that. But then, I saw the corners of her mouth turn up and decided she made a joke, and started to laugh.

As Charlotte retreated in the backroom, I started to take in my surroundings. The walls were covered by wallpapers with the greatest rock bands, but that was not all, most of them were signed too by the members. _Wow_, I've never seen so many big names put together on the same wall. There on my left side wall where the heavy names like 'The Rolling Stones', 'AC/DC', 'Deep Purple', 'Uriah Heep', 'Europe', 'Scorpions', 'Queen', 'Aerosmith', to name a few. And on my right side wall there where some younger bands like 'Red Hot Chilli Peppers', 'The Rasmus', 'Kings of Leon', 'Nightwish', 'Nickleback', 'Slipknot' and some more.

As I sat there and ogled the wallpapers, I didn't notice Jazz sneaking up on me until it was too late. I startled, and punched him in the chest, and then I turned wordlessly to the stage where Peter and Charlotte were bickering about something. I decided to crash their _party_ and went to tell them to perform already. After all, I had a slumber party to get ready for.

"Hey, Jazz, how long is this going to take? I have to be home by about six, to get everything ready for Alice's arrival," I said. "And I didn't even get to tell Edward about it. Oh my God, what if he's not going to be home tonight and misses meeting Alice? I have to call him," I told him with panic filling voice.

"Chillax darlin', I talked to him while I was in the backroom. He said he was going to reschedule two appointments or something like that, and that he will be home tonight to meet your friend," Jasper said, with a soothing tone. I didn't know why I got myself in panic mode, but I knew it was important for me to have Edward's approval over my friends. After all, it was his house.

I took a deep breath and thanked him, and then he went to tell Peter and Charlotte that he was only staying for two songs, and then proceeded to explain why he couldn't stay longer.

They started to play the first song, I think it was called 'The Islander' by Nightwish. They where singing so beautiful, and Charlotte's voice was much better than Annette's –the new chick from Nightwish – it was more entrancing, like a siren. Gosh, I may be biased here, but they could give a concert and they would fill stadiums of people.

They played the second song, which was even better that the first, and wrapped up for the day deciding to rain check.

It was quarter to six when we got home, and I quickly started to bark orders at poor Jasper. I told him to prepare everything for dinner. He took out rice, chicken breasts and a few more ingredients that were needed. I decided to make as dessert a batch of brownies. They were delicious and quick. At that Jasper joked that he could fetch one more ingredient for the brownies, but I quickly shut his idea down. I didn't want Alice on drugs; she was bouncy and energetic enough without it.

At almost six-thirty, Edward came home, and I told him to get ready for dinner, because Alice was due in an hour. At least that's what she said in the text she sent me.

"Hey, baby girl, what did you do today?" he asked while squeezing my hand. We were currently eating some of the brownies as I told him about my day.

"Yeah, it was pretty boring until Jasper came and saved the day," I said snuggling into his side. I missed him and I wanted to spend as much time with him as I could before Alice came. She couldn't know just yet about us.

"Really, _Jasper_, another movie, perhaps?" he asked with an annoyed expression, and I decided to stop it before it turned ugly again.

"Hold your horses, Edward! I meant that he took me to Peter's pub, _Valhalla_. It was pretty neat there. I even got to meet Charlotte, or Chucky, is what he calls her," I said pointing my thumb at Jasper. "And then I got to hear them play two songs. They are awesome! We should go there more often, Edward," I babbled excitedly.

Just as he was about to say something, the door bell rang, announcing Alice's arrival.

"She's spending the night here, I hope that's okay with you," I told him, hoping he wouldn't mind. He gave me a quick peck and told me he would give her a chance, so yeah, it would be alright if she spent the night as long as we kept in mind that it was a school night and we couldn't stay up all night.

"Thanks, hubby, you're the best," I whispered to him, and went to greet my bubbly friend as she was flirting heavily with my brother from another mother. I stood there, in the kitchen doorway, and cleared my throat. They jumped apart like they were burned, and I decided it was my turn to give 'em hell.

"Hi, Ally-cat, how are you?" I asked giving her a hug. "I didn't interrupt anything here, did I?" I gave them the most innocent look I could muster.

"Nope, Bells. I was just greeting your friend," Alice said with a huge smile.

"Jasper, take her night bag to my room, please. I want to introduce her to Edward," I said and took Ally's hand dragging her after me to the living room, where he sat on the sofa, watching TV.

"Um, yeah, Alice this is my Dad's friend, Dr. Edward Masen, and Jasper's big brother. Edward, this is my friend Alice, and you'll be seeing a lot of her around the house." I let out a whoosh as they were finally introduced to each other. I didn't know why I was so stressed out about it. They were both awesome, how could someone not like Ally?

"Pleased to meet you Alice, I feel like I've known you forever, that's how much I've heard about you," he said seeming to like her genuinely. Maybe she'd be the little sister he wanted, 'cause we all knew that Frosty was never very fond of him.

"And I'm happy to meet you, but unfortunately, Bella never told me she was living with a pair of Greek gods in the house. Now I know it runs in the family, the 'pretty boy' gene," she said winking at me as I blushed like crazy.

After a few more minutes of chatting and getting to know each other better, Edward announced he was going to bed early, because he had a long day at the hospital, and Alice and I made our way upstairs to my room to start our slumber party.

**~B (m0t0b33) **

**We update every Friday in case you were wondering.**

**To see the banner go to www. facebook groups/274198112656668/ ~facebook group~ and photos. Also, there's a doc with everyone's age and profession under the name of the story.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, everyone! *waves* **

**Thanks to the beta.**

**Twilight isn't ours, but we played with our beloved characters. **

**Thanks for the astounding number of reviews! You guys are amazing! We read and love every review, even though we don't have much time to answer everyone.**

**Without further ado, enjoy!**

**BPOV**

Kings of Leon were blaring from the stereo while I tried not to squirm as Alice was painting my toenails. I was ticklish and she was the devil in person.

"How about I finish while you get some brownies?" I begged her.

"Okay, okay." She jumped of the bed and skipped out of the room.

"And some soda!" I shouted after her, hoping it wasn't too loud.

It was later than Edward wanted it to be. My nightstand clock read 10:45. It took Alice three times to settle for a nail polish color, and her nails had to wait a little before we applied the next color. Now they were electric blue.

Only Alice. I shook my head as I applied the black polish to my little toe.

There was a loud clatter coming from the kitchen and what felt like the next second, a pale Alice stormed into my room. She was changed, looking like she had seen a ghost.

The first thought I had was that there were thieves, which made my heart jump in my throat.

"Alice! What happened? Is someone downstairs?" I asked quickly, going to her side. I had to wake Edward.

She grasped my arm, her glazed-over eyes staring blankly at me. "I saw his chest. He's perfect," she whispered, as if in a trance.

"Uh, what?" I was confused.

"The hot, sexy one. The blond one."

"You saw Jazz?" It started making sense.

"He is half naked and I want to lick his chest."

"Alice!" I gasped.

"What? You prude! How can you live with them and not want them?" she asked, flailing her arms about.

"Uh, Edward's twice my age and Jazz is not my type," I told her.

"Can I have him? Can you find out if he's taken? Please?" she begged, widening her eyes.

"Alright, alright."

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" I heard Edward yelling from downstairs.

I exchanged a look with Alice and we tiptoed out of my room and to the stairs.

"…no idea which ones. But it's cool," Jasper answered in his usual laid back tone.

"The fuck it's cool!" Edward shouted. "Bella and her friend are underage!"

"I swear, I didn't have bad intentions," Jasper defended himself.

"You never have, but you always do stupid shit. Seriously, man, what the fuck was in your head?"

"Brain?"

"Wrong. It was nothing. A huge void," Edward answered chuckling. "Take these to your room. Eat them, flush them. I don't care."

I was curious of what they were talking about so I advanced a little and saw Jasper with the plate of brownies in front of him on the table. Just as Alice had seen, he was wearing only a pair of pajama bottoms.

He saw me over Edward's shoulder and his eyes widened in fear. That reaction made Edward turn around. His shoulders slumped in defeat.

"I was hoping we wouldn't wake you," he said quietly.

"Oh, they were awake alright," Jazz said amused. I widened my eyes at him to make him shut up, but he didn't take the hint. "Shorty, here, disturbed me from spiking the brownies."

To my surprise, Alice didn't retort. She just stood there, staring dreamily at Jasper.

"You were awake?" Edward asked inquisitorially.

_Thanks a bunch, Jazz._

"I just finished painting my nails and I sent Ally after the brownies. I wanted one before bed," I explained.

"Well, now, you're not getting any. Thanks to Jasper turning the plate upside down, we don't know which are…good and which aren't."

"So what if they have a hash brownie?"

"First, I'm not sure if it's safe what you just did, and second, if they eat that, I'm going to kill you personally."

"Oh, come on, bro! Let them live a little!"

"Jasper!" Edward shouted then took the plate of brownies and dumped them in the rubbish bin.

"Nooo! Man, it took me ages to get the weed!" Jasper moaned.

It was actually funny, even though Jasper looked close to crying.

"Well, use your brain before you take another haste decision," Edward snapped.

"I fucking hate you, Ed!" Jasper stomped up the stairs leaving us gaping after him.

"You two!" Edward turned to us. "Bed. Now."

"Night," I whispered. I wanted to linger and kiss him, but decided against it.

Alice was cool about sharing a bed. I didn't want to go after Edward and ask about bed sheets for the guest room. We hadn't thought about that until we decided to turn in.

In the morning, I woke up first and went downstairs to make breakfast. I was surprised to see the kitchen empty. Jazz was usually up early to eat then went back to his room for a nap until ten. What a great life he had.

I was frying bacon when I heard the kitchen door opening.

"Good morning!" Edward greeted me on a husky voice. It did weird things to my stomach.

"Morning," I returned the words, glancing toward him.

"Let me help." He joined me at the counter, starting the coffee. "Did you have a nice night with your friend?"

"It was entertaining," I said amused. "I'd never heard you curse before."

"Yeah, sorry about that, but I swear he's so…"

"Stupid?" I offered with a small smile.

"Impulsive," Edward spoke quietly. "But he's always been like that."

I didn't know what to say so I decided to leave it alone. We worked in silence until I remembered about the pub.

"Listen, do you think I can go and listen to Jazz play live?" I knew he'd say no, but it was worth a shot.

"You'd like that?" Edward asked surprised.

"Of course! He sounded pretty amazing yesterday."

"Sure, but you know that you will get carded, right?" He grinned making my hopeful smile slip off my face. "But don't worry about that. I have a friend who can help." He winked and poured coffee into his mug. "Do you think your friend would like that too?"

I was speechless. He just offered to make me a fake ID.

"You're burning the bacon, baby girl," Edward joked, pushing me away playfully.

"You're just kidding, right?" I gasped out.

"Nope. If it's something you want, I'll do it for you. Of course, we'll have rules there too."

"Of course." I nodded solemnly.

"No drinking alcohol or eating anything Jazz may offer you. Okay?"

I laughed but agreed. Once the bacon was salvaged, I hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Edward."

"Anything, baby girl." He dropped a kiss on my head before stepping away and returning to his mug.

Just as I was plating the food, there was a shriek from above us then thumping on the stairs.

"I'm going to give Jazz a lesson about indecency and decency." Edward sighed and shuffled out of the room just as Alice rushed inside almost knocking into him.

"Chill, Alice," I whispered. "You saw Jasper in just underwear? That's how he sleeps," I told her. This was growing old, or I was already used to everyone's habits around here.

"How do you know?" she asked suspiciously.

"That's how he eats breakfast every morning." I shrugged. "Seriously, don't mind him."

"But I mind him." She giggled. "Can you ask him, please?"

"Okay, I promised. I will."

Breakfast was awkward. Alice kept shooting Jasper smiles, and he didn't look at her. Actually, he didn't look at anyone. He was sulking, and when Edward asked about his plans for the day, he got the finger as a response then the front door slammed shut after Jasper.

Great.

Who was going to drive me to school? Not that I complained going with Edward, but it wasn't as tense around Jazz.

With that in mind, I ran after him and found him leaning against the wall, arms crossed, glaring to the sky.

"Hey, what's up?" I whispered.

"I'm thinking if Edward doesn't realize what he's done, maybe I should run his precious car to the curb," he spat. "I'm so over his I'm your big brother shit. I wish he'd allow me to do whatever I wanted, but no, not the prim and proper Edward Masen Jr.. I wish I'd never left Maria and Dallas."

I was getting inside information I had no idea about. "He tends to act like a parent, huh?"

"I get it that it was hard for him. He gave up Cornwell to come home and take care of us once Mom and Dad died, but he took that up a notch too much. He forgot he was our brother, first and foremost. I think he blamed us that he had to drop college, or something." Jasper looked down at his feet, fisting his hands. "It's only Rosalie's fault. If she hadn't…"

"Enough!"

I jumped a mile when Edward thundered from behind me.

"What? Afraid of the past?" Jasper sneered, and then pushed off the wall. "Sorry, Bella, but I'm not driving you today. Go with your friend."

Then he was gone.

I turned to look at Edward. He was furious and looked ready to kill someone. I had to go to school, even though I'd get there early. Too much drama for this early hour.

I went back inside and told Alice we had to go. We left fifteen minutes later.

I didn't see Edward, and I didn't go looking for him.

"So what happened in there?" Alice asked worried.

"Dunno, but I guess their parents are a taboo subject and Jazz opened it up." I shrugged. "How much did you hear?"

"I didn't hear a thing, but Edward might have considering he went to the front door after you two and stood there for a long time. Then he started shouting."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about the drama, Ally. It's usually quiet around the house," I explained.

When she parked in the school's parking lot, I stopped her from getting out. "Jasper left some girl named Maria behind him in Dallas. He didn't say much else."

"Oh! Do you think…?"

"No idea, but I won't touch that subject any time soon. It's going to be awkward now. I bet."

She looked at me sadly. "I'm here in case you need some sanity."

"Thanks." I hugged then stepped out of the car to get another shock.

About ten feet in front of me was Frosty with her arms around Hooters. Mr. Cullen was next to them looking bewildered. Just like me.

Figures they knew each other. They probably studied Insulting people 101 together.

**~R (addicted-to-romione-bedward)**

**We update every Friday in case you were wondering.**

**To see the banner go to www. facebook groups/274198112656668/ ~facebook group~ and photos. Also, there's a doc with everyone's age and profession under the name of the story.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, everyone! *waves* **

**Thanks to the beta.**

**Twilight isn't ours, but we played with our beloved characters. **

**Thanks for the astounding number of reviews! You guys are amazing! We read and love every review, even though we don't have much time to answer everyone.**

**Without further ado, enjoy!**

**BPOV**

Before I knew what I was doing, I started walking in their direction, leaving a confused Alice behind me.

"Well, well, look what the cat dragged in," Frosty said with a sneer, making Hooters look at me with a raised brow.

"What? You know this brat?" she asked Rose with disgust. Emmett was looking between all of us like he was watching a tennis match.

"Yeah, I know her all too well, she's…" She didn't have the chance to complete her sentence because I interrupted her. "I'm living in the same house with her brother, my dad's friend," I said in a rushed tone, not wanting Rosalie to tell her the truth.

"Yeah, I know her housemate, but I didn't know until recently that he was Rosie's brother. We are good friends." Emmett came to my rescue, winking, and taking the attention off me.

"Thank you," I mouthed as he proceeded to tell me to go to class using his 'principal' tone.

As I left them to carry on with their conversation, a little more lighthearted knowing that Emmett had my back. I went to my locker to take my books out of it, and headed for my first class. I didn't know why, but I had a weird feeling that the stress wasn't going to stop there.

And I was right. Right after I got settled at my desk, in English, Bimbo a.k.a. Lauren, thought it would be a good idea to "improve" my mood.

"Where do you shop, Bella, Wal-Mart? You look like a hobo, have some taste," she spat at me, with a vicious look on her face.

Normally, the old Bella would've been hurt by her comment, because she had low self esteem and no money to afford something else.

But the new, ballsy Bella, grew a backbone, and replied, "Lauren, if I wanted to hear from an ass, I'd just fart." With that I turned my back to her, not wanting to see her bulging eyes and gaping mouth. But luck wasn't on my side, because Hooters heard my reply and that earned me a detention and a victorious look from Bimbo.

At the end of the school day, I was ready to murder some bitch if they kept coming my way. The worst part was that I couldn't do anything about it because my "smart mouth" as Hooters put it, got me in trouble once, and if I kicked some ass, I would've been suspended.

Alice knew about my detention and like the good friend she turned out to be, she waited until I was let out to go home so she could give me a ride. I bid her a silent goodbye, and dragged my ass into the house.

Needless to say, Edward already heard about my detention from Emmett or someone else from school. As I saw his disappointed expression, all the bottled up emotions broke free, and I started sobbing uncontrollably.

After a few moments of watching me strangely, he took me in his arms, kissed my forehead and let me cry it out.

"I-I'm so so-sorry, I didn't mean to cause any trouble, but that woman is out to get me, and she's friends with Rosalie, and she took Bimbo's side after I was the one insulted…" I babbled through my tears, not knowing if he understood anything I said.

"Shh, shh, baby girl, calm down and then you can tell why Emmett had to call me about you getting detention. Maybe if you tell me all about it, I'll understand better and be able to help you," Edward said, hugging me.

I told him _everything_, starting with my encounter with Rosalie, the talk with Tanya –_yeah, I didn't use the nicknames around him_–, about Lauren's insults and my come-back, which made him snicker, apparently he thought it was funny too, but when I told him that I didn't get a chance to defend myself in front of the teacher as she appeared to single me out, he started looking upset.

"Well from what you told me, Bella, it seems that I have to talk to Emmett about this situation," he said in a serious tone.

"I don't think so, Edward, that might not be such a good idea. I mean, what if talking to Emmett is going to cause more problems, rather than resolve them?" I asked franticly, thinking that it could make the rest of my high school years a living nightmare. "Can we please change the subject? I've had my cry, I let my frustrations go, now please, can we move on?" I pleaded with him.

"Alright, if you say so, but keep in mind that detentions on your school record are bad for your college applications. Just in case you decide to go there when the time comes," he said, closing the subject, like I asked him.

"Thank you, I'm grateful that you didn't bite my head off as soon as I got in, but gave me a shoulder to cry on. I don't know how I would've reacted if you started scolding me," I told him, wrapping my arms around his waist.

He lifted my chin and bent down to kiss me sweetly, but I wouldn't have it stop at that. I deepened the kiss and fell on the couch with him above me. When we both couldn't go without air anymore, we parted breathing heavily.

"Wow," I said, not being able to form any coherent thought.

"Yeah, wow indeed. I didn't know you would turn into such a vixen, baby girl," he said still trying to steady his breathing.

I left the couch, giving him space to calm down, and decided to broach the subject everybody seemed to tiptoe around.

"Hey, um, I've been meaning to ask you something," I started, gauging his reaction. "You can tell me off, but I think I have a right to know about it, and well, you can talk whenever you're ready, okay?" I rambled nervously, chewing on my lower lip.

"Um, sure, whatever you need me to tell you, baby girl, but what can it be, that has you so flustered? You don't want to talk about furthering our physical relationship, do you?" he asked with apprehension.

"No, nothing of that, we talked about it, and decided together that it was best if we waited. Besides I'm not entirely ready to go all the way with you, just yet, no offense," I said watching his face looking relieved, then morphing into confusion. "I'm talking about this morning, about Jasper and why did you tell him to shut up," I said, half expecting him to run away.

"Oh, _that_. Well, you're right about one thing. You do have a right to know about my past, but I'm not sure I can tell you everything right now. It hurts, and some parts are not mine to tell," he said with a sad voice.

"Okay, then, please tell me what you can. I want to know you, the man you are today. What Jazz said this morning can't be true, can it? You're not blaming them for having to leave Cornwell to move back to take care of them?" I asked, knowing it would upset him, but I needed to know. After all I was in the same situation. _Did he blame me as well for having to marry me, for having to give up the possibility of dating other women?_ I shook that thought as I almost missed his answer.

"No, Bella, I could never blame them for needing their older brother to step up and become their guardian. But I'm not particularly happy about them disrespecting me. Even though they won't admit it, I was their father figure until they hit eighteen and went away to college," he explained to me. I guess that was the reason he treated me like a little girl instead of a woman, he felt the need to protect me like a father would, because it was in his instincts, not because he saw me as a child.

"I see, so that's why you started babying me right away, isn't it? Your big brother slash fatherly instincts kicked in," I said, the last sentence coming out more like a statement than a question.

"Yeah, you can say that, come to think of it, it's starting to make sense to me as well. Anyway, it's been twelve years since my parents' death. It was two days till my winter break, and I was excited about going home to visit my family for holidays. Little did I know that my happiness would be short lived, because that night, as I was packing my bags full of presents for everybody, I had an incoming call from my mother's cell phone. I didn't think much of it and answered, not knowing the news awaiting me at the other end." He took a shuddering breath and wiped his eyes, which started to water at some point.

**EPOV**

I knew this was going to come, but facing it, was another thing. It was so hard to open myself to her and tell her about my life.

And so I started to tell her everything I could. I still remembered that day vividly.

"_Hello, mom…" I started, only to be interrupted by a voice that wasn't hers._

"_Hello, is this Mr. Edward Masen Jr.?" the voice asked._

"_Yes, this is him, who am I speaking with?" I asked, becoming more agitated. I had a bad feeling about this._

"_I'm Deputy Alec Matthews, I'm sorry to have to tell you that there's been an accident. The front passengers couldn't be saved, and the backseat passengers, the teen and the other kid are currently taken to the hospital. They have extended injuries, but from what I gathered, their lives are not endangered," the man said as if he could care less that he destroyed my life with the news he gave me._

_I hung up on him not knowing what to tell that asshole. I took all my necessities, and hailed a cab to the airport. I couldn't drive in the state I was, I didn't need to have an accident of my own and leave two helpless children in the hands of the system. I was the man of the house from then on._

_A few hours later, I was landing in Seattle, dreading what was to come, but knowing that I had to stay strong for my siblings. They probably didn't even know what was going on and were scared as hell._

_After that, everything went on fast forward. I went to the morgue to identify my parents, went to ICU to watch over my siblings, and tell them the dreadful news. That was the worst experience of my life, and from that moment on I promised myself and to my siblings that I would take care of everything so they wouldn't feel our parents absence too much._

_Weeks after the tragedy, I kept waking up at night because of the nightmares. Whenever I closed my eyes, I saw a ten years old Jasper, all bruised and scratched, with his broken arm and the heartbreaking expression he had on his young face at receiving the news, or the hatred filled face and voice he directed at our sister, because he blamed her for everything. That was one of my worst nightmares. The other one was of Rose, trying to OD on painkillers because she blamed herself too. Luckily that never happened for real. It was just a bad dream, one that only served to make matters worse than they already were._

I couldn't finish the story, because by then I was crying my heart out. All the grief I felt, all the loss and heartbreak, I let them out.

And the best of this situation was Bella. Because she did for me what I had just done for her just _minutes? Or was it hours? _earlier. She held me in her arms and shushed me, comforted me, giving me what I needed: peace.

"Edward, I'm so sorry I made you tell me all about this. I didn't mean to make you feel bad, to open wounds," she said with tears in her eyes. I could see that she understood what I felt like without my parents, because she was in the same situation. Her mother was gone, and her poor excuse of a father didn't want her. I took her in my arms, again, and thanked her for being there for me.

"Baby girl, I needed this. God knows I needed to pour my heart out, and allow myself to grieve the loss. I'm only sorry I dumped everything on you like that," I said with a sorrowful tone.

"Hey now, none of that. I asked, you told me. Now I'm glad because you showed me a part of you I didn't know, and I'm proud of being the one you trusted enough to let yourself go like that. So don't apologize, because there's no reason. Now sit tight, I'm going to make us some comfort food, we both need it after the day we had," she said, skipping to the kitchen, as I felt my bad mood dissipate.

**~B (m0t0b33)**

**A special thank you to ****starpower31** **for allowing us to burrow this funny bit "**if I wanted to hear from an ass, I'd just fart"

**We update every Friday in case you were wondering.**

**To see the banner go to www. facebook groups/274198112656668/ ~facebook group~ and photos. Also, there's a doc with everyone's age and profession under the name of the story.**

**PS: Go check addicted-to-romione-bedward's new story. It's called The Man In the Trailer - www. fanfiction s/8216390/1/  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, everyone! *waves* **

**Thanks to the beta.**

**Twilight isn't ours, but we played with our beloved characters. **

**Thanks for the astounding number of reviews! You guys are amazing! We read and love every review, even though we don't have much time to answer everyone.**

**Without further ado, enjoy!**

**EPOV**

Bella said she wanted comfort food – that meant not cooked food.

I ran after her and almost knocked into her since she was standing in the middle of the kitchen.

"Don't cook," I whispered. "I have a better idea."

"Like what? We have some bags of chips," Bella said, shrugging.

"I think we should visit Ronald McDonald." I grinned at her.

"That's a great idea, Edward! I haven't eaten at McDonald's in years." She lit up and looked so happy that it made me proud of my bright idea.

I took her small hand and led her out of the house. We drove to the first McDonald's and ordered two big meals with every not healthy food they had, including a few deserts and sodas. The clerk eyed us dubiously, but complied with our order. On the way back, we stopped at the first store and bought a few more bags of chips and a variety of chocolate.

When we returned home, we went upstairs to change in our pajamas to be comfortable then met in front of the TV with our junk food.

It's been a long time since I ate so much crap, but I needed it after my confession. I knew I needed to have a talk with Jazz and Rose, to clarify everything, but every time I tried something like that, it ended up in tears or shouts and some door being slammed then no words between us for days on end.

When I arrived in the sitting room, Bella already had a movie in the DVD and was waiting for me. I sat next to her and opened my cheeseburger.

"You don't mind that I chose?" she asked worried.

"I'd watch anything, though I have no idea how much I'd actually look at the movie. I may pass out after all these cheeseburgers." I laughed, biting on the one in my hands.

The movie turned out to be decent and Bella seemed to like the leading male actor because the next movie had him again. Thankfully, he was great at his job unlike other that only had the looks. By the end of the second movie, our junk food was over and we were sharing a bag of chocolate covered peanuts.

"Another one?" she asked hopefully as the credits rolled.

"I think it's enough for tonight. Thanks for listening to me." I kissed her temple, hugging her to my side. "Now, go to bed. You have school tomorrow."

Bella gave me an amused look. "You're doing it again."

"What?" I frowned, confused.

"Ordering me around. I know I have school. I just want to stay for a little while with you. Is that okay?" She looked at me pleadingly and I couldn't say no.

This girl had a great power over me. It worried me every time she tried to get too close. She wasn't ready for more as she said, but she was still a teenager and her hormones could dictate something else at times even though her brain was trying to rationalize.

I kept my arm around her shoulders and allowed her head to rest against my chest. We switched the TV on and flipped through the channels until I stopped at a TV show. Only when Bella laughed I thought that maybe she didn't like this type of shows.

"Don't worry," she whispered. "I like this."

"If you're tired, you should just go to bed," I advised her softly.

"No, no. I like it here."

I chuckled and kissed her head, squeezing my arms around her. Bella was too cute when she was fighting off sleep, which soon won and I had to carry her to bed. I didn't mind that part.

She was growing on me and the more time passed, the more I started thinking of her more and not as the young girl that I had to marry. I started noticing stuff – like how good some blouses fit her, like how addicted to her smile and laughter I was becoming, like how beautiful she was when she acted her true age and being all innocent.

I didn't allow myself to think of anything else because she was much too young for the turn my thoughts were taking sometimes.

Once Bella was tucked in, I went back downstairs to clean up. Not being tired, I ended up in front of the TV again, finishing the chocolate. I was afraid to go to bed. Considering I brought back my old demons, I was worried I'd have nightmares, and I definitely didn't miss them.

Right before I turned in – close to midnight – I sent Jazz a text. We had a rule about this. If someone left the house after an argument, he or she had to send me a text once they cooled down to let me know if they were alive.

_I hope you're okay. Let me know. _

I hit sent and settled under the covers. I couldn't sleep.

I tossed and turned for most of the night, sleeping only for a few hours and checking my phone every hour.

At six, I went downstairs to start the coffee and call my hotheaded little brother. While the coffee maker was doing its job, I dialed Jasper's number. It went straight to voicemail which was change especially for me. _How sweet._

"Fuck off, Edward. I'll come back when I feel like it."

I put the phone next to me on the counter and sighed heavily. I tried my hand at cooking breakfast since I had a pretty good idea what to do, having cooked for my siblings for years until I met Carmen. I had no idea what I would have done without her – probably gone mad before I reached thirty.

"Hi!" Bella greeted me, hugging me from behind.

"Good morning." I turned to her and immediately averted my eyes. Damn. She was going to kill me, and she was doing it on purpose. "What are you wearing?"

She pouted, gripping the towel above her breasts. "Sorry. I had to wash off the grease and I don't think I feel up to eat breakfast." She looked sadly at the sausages and eggs.

"Are you not feeling well?" I asked worried, shifting to doctor mode almost instantly.

"Not really. Too much grease," Bella mumbled. She looked pale, true.

"Sit here." I helped her to a chair and then offered her a glass of orange juice and a small pill to help her with the nausea. "Do you want me to call the school?"

"I have to go. They'll think I'm chicken if I don't go after Hooters gave me detention."

"Bella, you're not feeling well," I insisted.

"I'll be okay. Don't worry, okay? I usually respond like this to too much junk food at once." She giggled softly. "But I don't regret our night."

"Okay, if you're sure. I'll drive you to school, but I'm not sure I can pick you up. My shift ends at six tonight."

"Alice will bring me back," she whispered. "Is there a time when you're not worrying about something?" she added curiously.

That caught me off guard and I shrugged. "I don't think so," I answered after thinking for a little while. "By the way, if Jazz returns in the meantime… Can you keep him home?"

"Aye!" She saluted me before getting up. "I'm going to get dressed. I feel a little better. Thanks." After kiss on my lips she was gone.

Did she have any idea what a tease she was? Probably not.

On the way to school, I told Bella to stop listening to everyone because that's what they wanted, and if they got a rise out of her – they won. And she didn't want that.

"Be good, and remember what I told you," I repeated after parking in front of her high school.

"Yeah, I'll try to listen to you. Have a good day." She kissed my cheek, patting my arm.

"You too." I cupped her cheek and resisted the sudden urge to kiss her in ways I was sure were inappropriate.

I watched as she walked to her building then started the car and drove to the hospital.

**BPOV**

Something had shifted after our conversation, and I could feel Edward was more open toward me. That made me happy, though, the story he told me made my heart ache for him. He gave up on college to come back to Seattle and raise his siblings, dealing with their tantrums and Jasper blaming Rosalie for everything. I bet it was difficult to be around two hurt, heartbroken, angsty teenagers and be partial considering they were your siblings. Edward was a great a person. He was so strong.

There were still many questions.

How did he return to med school? What determined him to do so?

Did he hold a grudge against Rosalie too?

Why did he care more for Jasper? Because that's what I saw over the past few weeks.

History passed too quickly for my liking. I was dreading English.

Alice stood by my side all the time and thankfully, when Hooters appeared in the class room, she didn't comment. It was almost over when I caught some glaring mistakes on the whiteboard.

_English teacher to make such mistakes?_ She must be really dumb.

**John and he's friend's went to the movies. There choice was an action movie.**

"Do we have to find the mistakes in what you wrote?" I found myself asking.

Hooters whirled around with her hands on her hips.

"What mistakes, Swan? I'm merely showing you the tenses."

"Uh, I'm sorry but…there are three mistakes," I informed her, trying to be respectful.

"What are you talking about, girl?" she snapped, but I could tell some were on my side. They had seen the mistakes and were whispering, but no one had courage to confront her.

"Well, he's isn't written correctly, it should read H I S. The plural of friends doesn't have an apostrophe and there should be _their_," I told her in a matter of fact tone, feeling my face turning red. I knew she was going to give me another detention for humiliating her in front of everyone.

She turned to scan the whiteboard and quietly rectified the mistakes just as the bell rang.

"Hurry," Alice whispered urgently. "Let's go. Quick."

Just as we passed the front desk, Hooters called my name and told me to stay back. Shit.

Once the door was closed, she complimented me for finding the mistakes. I had no idea if she was bullshitting me, but she said that she did it on purpose. I got a little star in her notebook where she kept track of our activity in class. Then I was dismissed.

Alice was waiting outside the door. I explained what had happened she watched me shocked. My sentiments, exactly.

Math was as horrible as ever. I was going to need Edward's help again.

After Spanish class let out, I walked with Alice to the cafeteria. She kept pestering me about Jasper until I gave her his number just to make her stop asking. I wasn't sure he'd look at her that way because of what I'd seen, he was a huge tease and just about that. Frankly, he shouldn't think of more because she was too young, but who was I to talk?

Biology and P.E. went by so quick I had no idea when three o'clock hit.

"I'm driving you, right?" Alice asked as we stepped out of the school.

"You can even stay over for a while," I agreed.

Our plans were turned upside down when I saw who was in the parking lot attracting many looks. Everyone was staring.

"O. M. G.!" Alice squeaked. "He rides a bike!"

"Alice, chill. Please," I begged her. "Go to your car. I'll call you."

Thankfully, she listened and I walked to Jasper and his Harley. He threw me a sly smile and wrapped his arm around me.

"Hey, Bella. Surprised?"

"You can say that. What do I owe this surprise to?"

"Can't I pick you up?" He pouted for effect.

"You can, but Edward will be upset," I said worried.

"I don't care about Edward now. Hop on, or are you afraid?" Jazz teased me.

I caught Alice's eye as I straddled the bike. I waved to her before taking the helmet from Jasper's hands and putting it on my head. He put his on then wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Hold on tightly," he said over his shoulder then gunned the engine.

The feeling was like nothing else and once we were moving, I could feel my adrenaline spiking up.

Jasper was so sure on the way he rode the bike that I didn't fear for my life even for a second. He parked in front of the house then took the bike to the garage. That meant he was staying.

"Uh, why is Edward home?" he asked me as we stepped inside the house.

"He's at work," I told him confused.

"His car is in the garage."

Before I could answer, we came face to face with an angry Edward that was sporting a bruise on his cheek and had cotton stuck up one of his nostrils.

"You okay, bro?" Jasper asked worried.

"Don't mind me. It was just a kid in pain that arranged my face," he explained. "What I want to know is why you endangered Bella's life and brought her home on your bike?"

"Bro, she was safe."

"No, she wasn't!" Edward shouted. "Do you have a driver license?" he asked me seriously.

I shook my head, feeling scolded again. We had to talk about his father figure personality.

"I'll personally take care of your lessons and buy you a car. You're not allowed to go anywhere near his bike, are we clear, Bella?" he asked gravely.

I nodded, looking down. "He just wanted to help." I took Jasper's side.

"I bet. You, kitchen. Now." Edward pointed to Jasper then turned on his heels and marched to the kitchen.

"I missed the scolding," he mumbled under his breath. "He's not mad with you, okay?"

"I know. Don't let him be too hard on you," I whispered.

Jazz grinned and winked before disappearing into the kitchen.

**~R (addicted-to-romione-bedward)**

**We update every Friday in case you were wondering.**

**To see the banner go to www. facebook groups/274198112656668/ ~facebook group~ and photos. Also, there's a doc with everyone's age and profession under the name of the story.**

**Don't forget about my new story: The Man In The Trailer. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello, everyone! *waves* **

**Thanks to the beta.**

**Twilight isn't ours, but we played with our beloved characters. **

**Thanks for the astounding number of reviews! You guys are amazing! We read and love every review, even though we don't have much time to answer everyone.**

**Without further ado, enjoy!**

**EPOV**

"Okay, what do you want to talk about, oh, dear brother of mine?" Jasper asked with sarcasm. I could tell that it bothered him that I scolded him in front of Bella, but he had to understand that what he did was pretty dangerous.

It was one thing letting him ride that beast, or ride it myself occasionally, but a whole other thing to take passengers on it.

"Well first of all, I want to know where were you until now, and why the hell didn't you answer my texts, or the phone when I called you? Do you have any idea how worried I was? I couldn't sleep last night thinking the worst had happened to you," I told him with a surprisingly calm tone.

"Whoa there, now you're going to be all momma bear with me? You're my big bro, Edward, not my parent. Stop trying to look like you give a rat's ass about what's going on in my life. I know all to well you're still bitter for having to give up Cornwell to take care of us," he said shocking the hell out of me. I couldn't believe he really thought so.

"Hold on, you think this is why I treat you like this? Because I want to give you hell? No buddy, you're wrong, _so_ wrong. I acted like a father would treat his children because I didn't want you and Rose to feel our parents' absence as much as I felt it at that moment, and still feel it. I wanted you guys to grow up as normally as possible, without having to long for anything. That's why I left Cornwell, because I couldn't live with myself knowing that you were both alone in those hospital beds, all hurt and scared," I said wanting him to understand that I didn't hate them, that I didn't hold grudges.

"Besides, it was just school. I finished med school and did my residency here, in Seattle. If anything, I have to be thankful to you and Rose for helping me choose my specialty. It was an easy decision and it's all because of you guys that I went into Pediatric Surgery, did you know that?" I asked a bewildered Jasper.

"Really? So you don't blame us for that? But what about the accident? Don't you blame Rose for what she did? If she hadn't insisted that 'it was vital for her to have that make-up kit' because all of her friends had it, our parents would still be alive, you know?" he questioned with anguish. I guess I did fail them, in that area.

_I should've known that he would still feel the same, but didn't he think about what Rose felt like when she found out about their deaths?_ I thought with astonishment.

"Jazz, wait a minute, you still blame Rose after all these years? I didn't know you felt that way. It would've happened either way, Jazz, it was a problem with the car, the brakes didn't work properly and Dad couldn't stop the car in time to avoid the impact with the tree trunk stalled in the middle of the road. That's the reason you had the accident. It could've been anybody in your situation, is true, but it happened and we can't dwell on that, as much as it hurts," I explained to him, pretty much like I did twelve years ago.

"Okay, fine, I understand, partly where you come from, but stop treating me like I'm four, instead of your twenty-two year old brother. If I wanna ride the bike with a girl on the back it's my responsibility, not yours. Or is this the little green eyed monster, that made its appearance because you might have some feelings for a certain brown-eyed brunette?" he asked making me wonder if he was right.

"Okay, enough about that!" I exclaimed. "You don't get to give Bella rides on your bike, only in my car, and that's until she gets her driver's license, got it?" I asked him aggravated. I guess now would be a good time as any to tell Bella to start studying for the driver's license exam so she could ride to school alone.

"Alright, whatever, just turn the father figure down a notch, will ya?" he requested, exiting the kitchen.

Just as Jasper was gone, Bella came in with an uncertain look on her face. I guess she didn't like me that much when I acted like a father, instead of a brother, or husband in our case.

"Hey, baby girl, come here, I won't bite," I said opening my arms for a hug, letting her know I wasn't mad at her.

She came to me wrapping her arms around my waist, kissing my chest and then looking up to my face with a curious expression.

"You're not mad? I mean, I was expecting you to scold and lecture me about safety and stuff, and you're not even mad?" she asked with bewilderment.

I kissed her cute gaping mouth, making her close it, and then I started to ask her what I've been meaning to. "How do you feel about taking driving lessons from me? I mean you need to study the theory first, but I would love to spend more time with you and teach you how to drive, what do you say, huh?" I stood there gauging her reaction.

She didn't disappoint. She went from confused, to apprehensive and finally settling on enthusiastic.

"Really? You want to teach me how to drive? So I won't have to ask for a ride from Alice or you, or Jazz?" she asked looking about to burst with happiness.

"Yeah, that's right. You won't need any of us to give you rides to and from school, or wherever you will want or need to go," I explained enthusiastically. _Shit, I'm turning into her. All I have to do now is squeal like a girl and I'm screwed_. I thought with horror.

While lost in my thoughts, I didn't notice Bella going silent and almost sad looking.

"Hey, baby girl, what happened? Did I do or say something wrong?" I asked confused.

"No, it's just that…I don't think I'll need a driver's license. I don't have anything to drive," she said looking as if somebody kicked her puppy.

"Now, now, all you have to focus on is getting the driver's license, and I'll take care of the rest. No worries, okay?" I asked her, bringing her face close to mine to give her a kiss.

"When do we start with the lessons, then?" she asked me, eagerly.

"Well, how about we eat something really fast, and then I go to take care of some business. Don't worry it won't take long, it's mostly paperwork, and then I take a shower. In the meanwhile you can do some homework or something," I said dragging her into a seat, as I went to look for something quick to eat.

After we both had some instant mac & cheese, we parted ways do what we were supposed to do.

**BPOV**

I went to my room with a bounce in my step, and decided to work on my homework after I changed into another outfit and freshened up a little. Most of it wasn't really a concern for me, because I did it while I was still at school out of boredom. But I was left with the hard ones to do, and I knew I would need Edward's help with it.

I took my notebook and went to his room to see if he could make some time to give me a hand.

As I got to his door, I knocked twice and listened for his consent to enter. It never came.

I knocked again and decided to open the door and let myself in._ Maybe he fell asleep or something_, I thought entering the room only to find Edward just coming out of the bathroom. I chocked on my breath, my eyes bulged out of my head. I'm pretty sure I looked like a lunatic, and I think I even drooled a little as well at the sight that greeted me.

There, in the middle of the room, was my personal Greek god with only a small towel covering his _man parts_ and nothing else.

"I, uh, I'm sorry, I d-didn't mean to barge in, I did knock twice, but there was no answer, and then I thought that maybe you fell asleep, and wanted to see if you were available to help me with my Math and Biology homework, and then I came in and you were here and…" I had to stop, because I ran out of air, and it probably was the best thing to do since almost nothing could be understood from my word vomit. I blushed furiously. Avoiding looking at his face, I unwittingly took in the rest of his body. What I saw made my heart stop for second. He was muscular, and…_Is that a tattoo?_ I thought with amazement, and as my eyes traveled lower, to his –_gulp_– happy trail, the V-shaped muscles, and then stopped at his barely covered penis_. There _I said it_. _

_Holy shit I'm staring at his penis and he knows that!_

_Dear God,_

_Kill me now, please or I'll die of embarrassment._

_Sincerely, ME._

I was interrupted from my "prayer" by a throat clearing. I looked up and saw an amused Edward watching me with a smug expression.

"Good, now that you stopped ogling me, can I please have some privacy to dress and then help you with what you need?" he asked, sending my mind right back in the gutter.

"Oh, yeah, sorry, I'm going to leave now," I stammered, and got out of the room. I didn't think my face could get this hot in no time. It must have been a new record.

One hour later my homework was done, and thankfully, Edward decided to let the incident go, not bringing it into discussion.

As we got to the car, he made me climb in the driver's seat to show me what was what and where it was placed. When we got to the shifter I watched Edward's eyes darken and decided to play with his hormones just as he played with mine.

I moved my hand over the shifter just like I saw in one of those movies, and noticed that his own _gear stick_ started to come to life. His green pants made sure to let me know that, and made me gulp, and ask for more information about car components and everything I needed to know before I started the car.

I had no idea driving could be so complicated, he made it look so easy when he drove. But then again, he's known how to do it since he was sixteen, so of course it came like a second nature to him.

Edward showed me how to start the car then how to move my feet, change the gear and start rolling. Once it moved a little, I pressed the break, choking the car and making it stop.

"Whoa!" Edward slapped his hands on the dashboard at my brutal stop. "Easy, baby girl."

"I'm sorry. I got scared," I admitted and tried again. My hands were shaking badly.

This time I managed to drive down the block and with Edward's help, I kept the car on my lane without running into a tree or the sidewalk.

"Now, turn around," he said softly.

"What? How am I supposed to turn around?" I asked panicked.

"First, you look in the side mirror and make sure no one is coming on the inner lane then you signal that you want to go on that lane and then you make sure you have enough space and no one is coming from the side you what to turn and you tug at the steering wheel making sure you do a nice, slow turn."

I stopped the car then sat frozen for about a minute then slowly turned to face him. "It's so complicated. What if I forget a step?" I bit my lip.

"I'm right here. Let's do it together," he said gently. "Oh, and when you cross the opposite lane under any condition, make sure the white line is interrupted."

I nodded, restarted the engine and slowly did what he told me. The hard part came when I had to turn the car. Edward took his seatbelt off and leaned over me, helping me with turning the wheel.

"You just have to get used to it. It's not that complicated." He patted my leg and returned to his seat as I started driving home.

Once back in our driveway, he told me to park the car in the garage. That was mean. I had to be able to get through the two walls of the garage without running into one. My heart was in my throat the whole while.

I sighed in relief once we were safely in the garage. "I thought it would be easier to drive."

"It is. Tomorrow, I'll teach you to back out of the garage."

I scowled but nodded. I knew that driving was necessary and like everything new, it would be hard at first.

I leaned over the console and grabbed his head, kissing him as a thank you. Edward moaned quietly and I felt his tongue against my lips, but it was gone as soon as it appeared, along with his face.

"Bella, be good."

I giggled and stepped out of the car. He joined me at the hood, and on their own accord my eyes went to his not so little friend. He was definitely not wearing underwear because I could see the definite shape of his friend – it was long and curled on the left side, resting against his thigh. If he was this long while deflated… I grinned wistfully, thinking of how big he actually was. But I was getting my hopes up. We hadn't even kissed properly yet. I just got a taste of his tongue on the honeymoon.

"Baby girl, you're making it hard for me to behave when you're staring."

My eyes snapped to his and I gave him a small smile before skipping inside the house. It was fun to tease him.

_Note to self: Make him wear the green pants more often._

**~B (m0t0b33)**

**We update every Friday in case you were wondering.**

**To see the banner go to www. facebook groups/274198112656668/ ~facebook group~ and photos. Also, there's a doc with everyone's age and profession under the name of the story.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello, everyone! *waves* **

**Thanks to our beta.**

**Twilight isn't ours, but we played with our beloved characters. **

**Thanks for the astounding number of reviews! You guys are amazing! We read and love every review, even though we don't have much time to answer everyone.**

**Without further ado, enjoy!**

**BPOV**

I woke up after hearing a bang into my door then a curse. Jasper.

He probably walked into the door. It wouldn't be the first time. He was worse with his coordination than me.

But then I heard Edward too.

"Be quiet, you idiot! Don't wake her up."

"I'm sorry, but why do I have to carry this?" Jasper protested loudly.

"Shhh!" Edward hissed and opened the door of my room. "Come in and stay silent," he whispered.

I wondered what they were up to when I felt the bed dipping on my side. There was a loud clatter from around and a low groan from Edward.

"Sorry," Jasper mumbled.

Were they going to prank me?

Should I let them know I was awake?

I felt something touching my cheek and couldn't keep the smile off my face. Then warm breath washed over me and lips touched my forehead.

"Wake up, baby girl."

I yawned and stretched; my toes hitting flesh, making me moan and turn on my other side with my face pressed into the pillow.

I had no idea what they were up to, but it was fun to mess with them.

Whoever was at my feet, most likely Jasper, decided to tickle my soles and I squeaked and brought my knees to my chest, protecting my feet.

"I know you're awake!" Jasper sang.

"She's sleeping, Jazz."

"She's not! I bet she's grinning in the pillow right now!"

I tried not to giggle. He was right, of course.

"We have something for you, Bella," Edward coaxed me, touching my shoulder.

There was clattering again and suddenly, someone dived under my blanket and started tickling me. I squirmed and shrieked, trying to push him away.

"The tickling monster is your present!" Jasper told me, digging his fingers into my sides.

"Jazz," I cried, trying to squirm away.

Thankfully, Edward pulled him off me and hugged me to his chest. "Happy birthday, baby girl." He kissed my forehead then my lips.

Oh. They were so sweet to come here and wake up to tell me "happy birthday."

"Yeah, happy birthday!" Jasper said beaming and dropping a tray with food on my lap.

The clattering.

They made me breakfast in bed.

I felt tears prickling at the corner of my eyes.

"Aw, guys! Thank you so much. Come here." I cupped Edward's cheek with my palm and kissed him soundly then tugged Jazz closer and kissed his cheek.

"See? No need to worry?" Jazz told Edward. "He was worried about your reaction."

"I appreciate it," I promised, squeezing their hands. "And you made pancakes. And these are fresh strawberries."

Edward grinned and kissed me again. He was overly affectionate, not that I minded.

"We have places to be. Get dressed nicely, we have another surprise for you."

"What does nicely mean? Are you both leaving?" I pouted.

"Whatever you feel comfortable in," Edward explained. "We won't be gone for too long."

"Wear a short dress," Jazz said winking.

Edward smacked the back of his head then looked at me. "Don't listen to him, Bella."

With that, they were gone.

I ate my breakfast, thinking of how sweet they could be. I had no idea whose idea it had been, but I loved it. Once I polished every plate, I took the tray to the kitchen and stowed everything in the dishwasher then went to shower.

I knew it was silly, but I plucked all the stray hairs from everywhere. If not for Edward, for what I'd wear. Maybe I'd try a skirt or a dress. _Yeah, right._

I was wrapped in my blue terry cloth robe when the doorbell rang.

_Shit_. I wasn't dressed and I was alone and I had to answer the door. When I reached it, I asked who it was.

"Alice!" she called from the other side.

Sighing in relief, I opened the door and ushered her inside quickly. "Hi, Ally!"

"Celebrating in big style?" she asked amused.

"As if," I mumbled. "Though, I got a nice breakfast in bed."

"Happy birthday." She kissed my cheeks. "Let's get you dressed nice."

"Yeah, I need help."

"Fear not. I'm here to help." She smiled and we went to my room. "I thought I'd die when _someone_–" She looked at me seriously as if trying to communicate something important "–called me two days ago. Then I realized he wanted to invite me to your birthday, which I had no idea was approaching so fast!" she finished with a shriek.

"I don't think my birthday is something big," I told her.

"Seventeen is important."

"If you say so." I shrugged. "Wait, who called you?"

A huge smile spread on her face. "Jasper!" she said with a dreamy sigh.

"How did he get your number? I swear "I'm going to hurt him if he stole my phone!"

"I'll have to hurt you back if you touch him," she growled surprising me with the possessive tone.

"Whoa, Alice! You don't even know…"

"I will. Oh, I will." She grinned evilly. "I have his number. He called me!"

"You already had the number. I gave it to you, remember? Anyway, good luck," I said sincerely. I knew how much she wanted this.

Alice insisted that I should wear the cream dress I bought that day with Rosalie. I even paired it with some nice shoes that had relatively short heels.

She was doing my hair when I heard the front door slamming shut. _Someone's not in a good mood_, I thought worried. Or maybe it was just the wind.

A few minutes later, Jasper stormed to his room then walked backwards and stuck his head into my room.

"Hey there, ladies. Everyone should be here soon," he told me, winking. "I'll be right downstairs. I need to sort something out."

I exchanged a look with Alice as Jasper left again. Considering his room is so close to mine, we could hear him shouting – in the phone, most definitely. I couldn't make out his words, but it didn't sound pretty.

I was excited about this surprise party. I never had a special day when I turned older each year. And I wasn't a great fan of surprises, but this time I really enjoyed it.

When we made it downstairs, Edward stepped inside the house with Rosalie and Mr. Cullen – Emmett. Edward smirked and extended one hand to me.

"Come here, Bella. I have a surprise for you," he said softly.

I glanced at Alice worried she'd catch on our charade and when she didn't seem to see anything odd, I walked to him. Alice was busy gaping at Emmett. She had no idea our headmaster was Edward's best friend.

He walked me out of the house and I looked at him confused. What was going on?

"Look," Edward said softly, nodding to the driveway.

My eyes widened when I saw the white monster of a car. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. The SUV had a huge red bow wrapped over it making it look like a present.

"Holy shit!" I squealed. "For me?"

"Yes, baby girl." He hugged me to his side, kissing the top of my head. "Happy birthday."

"I should be angry that you bought me car," I whispered. "A _car_! But I appreciate it. Thank you."

"I was afraid you'd say that." He chuckled. "I thought of your safety when I did it."

I made sure we were truly alone then kissed him quickly, squeezing his hand. With his arm around my shoulders we stepped back inside.

"Now I can't wait to get my driver's license."

"I bet," he said amused. "I remember that I refused to learn how to drive, but when Mom promised to let me borrow her car, I went as far as to sign myself to the driving classes."

I laughed, shaking my head. "I didn't have a car, and Charlie used to drive me to school." I shrugged.

Jasper joined us looking more relaxed. I thought everyone was there, but then the doorbell rang and Jasper went to answer. He returned with Peter and Charlotte. Then Angela arrived looking relieved she found the house quickly – I was too shocked to ask how she knew where I lived. And the last guests were Carlisle and Esme.

We ate lasagna, all thanks to Esme, and for dessert we had some cake Edward had bought. It was made of mocha chocolate goodness. I was in cake heaven.

Once the meal was over, we moved to the living room so I could accept everyone's presents. I didn't even know them too well, but they were all amazing people. With one exception – Rosalie. She still looked at me angrily.

"Can I go first?" Alice asked excited, almost bouncing on her seat. I nodded and she squealed, selecting her present from the mountain that was on the coffee table.

I never had such a nice birthday party. I was going to remember this for a long time.

I took the small box from Alice. She smiled softly. "It's not much."

After opening it, I found in there a voucher at Lotus Beauty Salon and a delicate set of jewelry. It looked hand-made and I appreciated it even more. The earrings were long and made of black and golden beads, just like the bracelet and necklace; what made it more beautiful was the red clay flower that was in the middle of the necklace.

"Thanks, Alice! I love it." I hugged her tightly.

"I'm so glad you like it! Mom makes jewelers and it took me a long time to decide which one to get you."

Angela was next and she got me a book. It looked interesting, although I wasn't sure about the crime, though considering it had romance I was going to give it a try. I trusted her judgment.

Emmett was next. "Here's a little something from us," he said, wrapping an arm around Rosalie. He offered me a card. I started at it confused. It had the name of a garage on it and it said "free re-painting and tinkering."

Wow. I started at it shocked. "Th-hanks," I stammered.

Jasper held his finger up then rushed up the stairs to return with his guitar. No way. He was going to play for me.

"I wrote this for you," he said with a shrug and started strumming, enveloping me in a beautiful melody. I had never felt as loved as I was in that moment. No one had been so nice to me.

"Thanks!" I choked out when he was done. I hugged him tightly.

"And I have something else for you," he added.

"The song is more than enough."

"You'd love this. It's even Edward-approved." He laughed making me glanced at Edward who rolled his eyes and smiled at me. "Here you go." He handed me a rectangular plastic something.

When I realized it was an ID, I gave him a confused look then I looked better and saw the year I was born in. This was the fake ID I asked for. I beamed at Edward and he beamed back, winking.

"Our present works perfectly with you last present," Charlotte said giggling. "You have free access to our VIP area. It's for two persons so you can bring a friend."

I hugged her tightly, letting my tears fall. "Thank you so much!"

From Esme and Carlisle I got a vase made by Esme. It looked amazing and I was going to transfer the roses I got today to this vase once everyone was gone.

I saw how Peter looked at her, and was really curious of why he didn't like her. She was such a genuine person.

"So you like your presents?" Edward asked, coming to sit next to me.

"I love them," I told him happily, eyeing Alice that was next to Jasper. They were talking. She had gotten over her primitive sounds when she was around him. He nodded to whatever she told him and plucked his guitar, clearing his throat.

"This one goes to the little lady to my left," he announced everyone. He locked eyes with me and winked.

Oh, God! I could only imagine what he was going to sing.

_Sally called, when she got the word,  
She said "I suppose you've heard  
About Alice."_

The sight brought a smile on my face. It was quite amusing watching Alice get all starry eyed and swoony over him like that.

_So, I rushed to the window, and I looked outside,  
And I could hardly believe my eyes,  
This big limousine pulled slowly into Alice's drive.  
_

_I don't know why she's leaving, or where she's gonna go,  
I guess she's got her reasons but I just don't want to know,  
'Cause for 24 years I've been living next door to Alice.  
24 years, just waitin' for a chance,  
To tell her how I'm feeling, maybe get a second glance,  
Now I've gotta get used to not living next door to Alice._

_Grew up together, two kids in the park,  
Carved our initials deep in the bark  
Me and Alice.  
Now she walks to the door, with her head held high,  
Just for a moment, I caught her eye,  
As the big limousine pulled slowly out of Alice's drive._

I don't know why she's leaving, or where she's gonna go,  
I guess she's got her reasons but I just don't want to know,  
'Cause for 24 years I've been living next door to Alice.  
24 years, just waitin' for a chance,  
To tell her how I'm feeling, maybe get a second glance,  
Now I've gotta get used to not living next door to Alice.

Sally called back, and asked how I felt,  
She said "I know how to help  
You get over Alice."  
She said "Now Alice is gone, but I'm still here  
You know I've been waiting 24 years."  
And the big limousine disappeared.

I don't know why she's leaving, or where she's gonna go,  
I guess she's got her reasons but I just don't want to know,  
'Cause for 24 years I've been living next door to Alice.  
24 years, just waitin' for a chance,  
To tell her how I'm feeling, maybe get a second glance,  
Now I've gotta get used to not living next door to Alice.

No, I'll never get used to not living next door to Alice

Everyone started clapping and Edward leaning to whisper into my ear. "Thank God he didn't sing the other version."

"The way he stopped after saying Alice made me think he was about to drop the bomb any second," I whispered back.

"It looks like your friend had an impact on my little brother," he added quietly.

I turned to look at them and couldn't help but smile as I saw them smiling and whispering. Maybe Alice's wish was going to come true.

**~R (addicted-to-romione-bedward)**

**We update every Friday in case you were wondering.**

**To see the banner go to www. facebook groups/274198112656668/ ~facebook group~ and photos. Also, there's a doc with everyone's age and profession under the name of the story.**

**Don't forget about my new story: The Man In The Trailer. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello, everyone! *waves* **

**Thanks to the beta.**

**Twilight isn't ours, but we played with our beloved characters. **

**Thanks for the astounding number of reviews! You guys are amazing! We read and love every review, even though we don't have much time to answer everyone.**

**Without further ado, enjoy!**

**BPOV**

After a little bit of chatting and drinking, Peter and Charlotte made their exit, quickly being followed by Angela and then Carlisle and Esme. The only guests left were Alice, who didn't seem to want to go home, and Emmett and Rose. They were waiting for somebody, apparently. Frosty said something about needing her jacket that she left at a friend's or something like that. I couldn't be too sure, because I never really listen to her.

The doorbell rang soon, and Edward was the one to answer the door. I watched as Frosty's face morphed into a smug mischievous expression, and that's when I realized she planned something bad. I didn't even get to think much about it, when Edward came in with Hooters hanging by his arm with a dreamy and slightly _obsessed?_ look in her eyes. _Seriously? She just met him and already looks at him like that?_ I thought with rage.

"Well, well, if is not my _favorite_ student ever and her little BFF," she spat the word favorite, not even making it sound sarcastic, it was more like sadistic, by the sneer she was throwing me. I shivered as her demeanor gave me the creeps. I'd never seen her like this, but she had another thing coming if she thought that she could snatch _my_ Edward. _Once he would find out about her being the bitch that's out to get me, he would kick her to the curb like yesterday's trash_, I thought reassuring myself.

"Whoa, you don't waste any time, do you? I would at least have some decency left and try not to act like I'm in my own home," I told her, not caring that she was my teacher anymore. We weren't at school, I was in my own safe place, and if she didn't watch her mouth, I would make her show her true colors right in front of Emmett.

"What are you saying, you little bitch? Are you trying to teach me some manners now?" she asked with a raised eyebrow, not knowing that she was digging herself a hole. "Like this house would be yours, you don't get to tell me how to act since you are a guest here as well," she scoffed and kept talking as if we were alone in the room. She didn't even acknowledge Edward, whom, by now was fuming and still trying to get out of her dead grip. I guess she was starting to cut the circulation in his arm, that's how hard she gripped him.

"Well, at least I don't do my best to make myself look stupid in front of company. And I would like to know why are you here, although I already have my suspicions," I said throwing a look in Rosalie's direction. She was trying to ruin my birthday and make me uncomfortable by tossing Hooters in Edward's arms.

Apparently, the princess didn't like not being over protected by her brother, or something, because what she was doing was pretty childish. _And they call me immature, _I scoffed internally. "Rosalie, let me tell you that this…" I said gesturing toward Hooters "…is low even for you. What have I done to you? You were the one that insulted me from the very beginning, and yet, I'm the one who's being stupid and childish in many people's opinion," I said in a monotone voice, with tears gathering in my eyes.

One thing I wanted for my birthday and that was to at least pretend that I had a big beautiful family, the one I never had because of Charlie. I got out of the room before I gave them the satisfaction of seeing me cry on my birthday. I went into the kitchen and started organizing the stuff there. I put the plates and the glasses in the dishwasher, but the pots and the pans left from heating the food Esme brought us were left for me to wash them manually. They had dried grease on them and needed extra care because I didn't want them to scratch or not wash properly. Beside, it took my mind off of the things going on in the living room.

I dried my tears and got to work. I didn't know why Tanya's words got to me like that. They never made me feel like I was a guest in this house, well apart from Rosalie. I was so absorbed by what I was doing, that I didn't feel the presence behind me, until a hand touched my shoulder.

I turned startled and hit the person right in the head with the frying pan I was washing. A little too late I realized the person was Jasper, now passed out on the floor. _Good God, I hit him too hard, and now he's knocked out,_ I thought with panic. I ran for the living room searching for Edward, hoping he could help his brother.

As I got there, I went straight for Edward, not caring who was there with him.

"Edward, I need you to come in the kitchen with me," I told him with urgency.

"Why, what happened? Is everything alright?" He kept asking me questions instead of following me. I took his hand and dragged him – well more like tried, he's way heavier and stronger than me – after me telling him what happened.

"Umm, I kinda hit Jasper. It's pretty bad, he's passed out but there's no blood. Had it been any blood, I would've passed out too," I said chewing on my lower lip with distress. He sighed and stalked to the kitchen to assess the damage.

"Okay, what did you hit him with, and why?" he asked me confused, checking Jazz's vitals. _I hope I didn't give him a concussion_, I thought, starting to chew on my nails this time.

A few moments later, Jazz started to gain consciousness, and started to get up into a sitting position, only to be stopped by Edward's hands pressing him back down.

"Don't get up just yet, brother, you have to be careful not to get dizzy or throw up. You may have a mild concussion, nothing to worry about, but for now you have to take it easy," Edward said using his doctor voice. I felt ashamed, I couldn't imagine what on earth possessed me to hit him, maybe it was out of reflex, I didn't like people sneaking up on me.

"Can any of you explain how this happened, now?" Edward asked looking between the two of us to see which one would start talking.

"Well, I was here, doing the dishes, and I got lost in thoughts, that is until I felt a hand on my shoulder, and startled," I said as if it was an everyday occurrence.

"Yeah and then you turned around, and before I knew what was going on, I got hit with a frying pan, and then everything went black," Jasper added with an amused expression, and I knew I was forgiven. "Remind me not to get on your bad side, darlin'. If that's what I got for sneaking up on you, I don't wanna know what's gonna happen if I piss you off," he said in a tone that led me to believe he wasn't going to let me live this down for a while.

Apparently we weren't alone in the house yet, so Alice, Emmett, Frosty and Hooters came in to see what was taking so long. When Alice saw Jasper lying on the kitchen's floor she ran to him starting to fuss over his newly achieved goose egg, as if it were a war wound.

"O.M.G.! What happened to you? Are you okay? Does it hurt badly? O.M.G.! How did this happen?" she fired questions, not even stopping for any of us to answer. At that, Jasper did the only thing that could be done to shut her up, he kissed her. A big noisy one right on her lips did the trick.

"Now, little lady, stop being worried about me. I'm alright, and it was my fault anyway. My darlin' over there…" he pointed his chin toward me "... got startled after I sneaked up on her to see what she was doing here, and she hit me with the pan she was washing. I gotta say, she's got a good strike," he explained everything to a stunned Alice. _I guess she's still under the spell of the kiss, or she's stunned that I hit him over virtually nothing_, I thought to myself.

"What?" she shrieked. "Are you telling me that Bella hurt you?" she asked disbelievingly, making me feel like shit once again. "How could you, Bella? You hurt him and made him pass out, how could you do this to me? You knew I liked him," she said accusingly with tears in her eyes. And then it was the witch's turn.

"Wow, I know you have something with me, Skinny, but to take it out on my little brother, that's just stupid," Frosty snapped and lunged at me, only to be caught by Emmett.

"That's enough, Rosalie!" Both Edward and Jasper yelled at the same time leaving me stunned. Edward took me under his arm, and started to speak calmly then. "I don't know your reason for being the way you are, but don't take it out on people just because it makes you feel better. You've become a bully, and now I know why you told your friend…" He gestured toward Hooters "…to come here and act all high and mighty just like you." He then turned to speak with Tanya.

"And you. You have to have _literally_ no shame nor dignity to come here, and act the way you did. Like you owned the place, or me for that matter. I didn't even know you and yet you touched me without my permission and clung onto me like a bad smell, insulting my friends and acting like a spoiled brat that didn't have her way," he said looking disgusted toward Tanya, who at least had the decency to at least act sheepish and sorrowful. But Edward wasn't finished. "And one more thing, Emmett, I think you should check on your employees more. She's not such a good teacher, and she's definitely not a role model," he said letting Emmett know that they would have a talk about this some other time.

Needless to say that was the end of my anything-but-a-party. Alice and Jasper went to his room, once he had the permission to get up, but not before Ally threw me a dirty look for hurting her cowboy. I had a feeling that she wouldn't forgive me easily for that, and that I had to do some groveling to get back in her good graces.

I bid them goodnight after apologizing profusely, and then went back in the living room to show our guests out. Emmett gave me a hug and wished me a happy birthday again, before he took Rosalie out of the house. _I think a change is about to come our way_, I thought watching their car drive away from the house.

What I didn't understand was where Tanya was, and why she hadn't left yet. I turned to see and was greeted by the sight of her pestering Edward, making him uncomfortable, without caring about what he had told her a little while ago. I went to them and Edward looked relieved.

"Bella, come on, we need to take care of the rest of the cleaning," he said, taking my hand, starting to lead me into the kitchen, and then he turned his head to Tanya. "I'm sure you can show yourself out, Miss Wanker," he said as politely as he could then led the way out of the room leaving her gaping like a fish out of water.

As we got back to the kitchen, I started to laugh hysterically, not caring that she might still be there, but I sobered up pretty fast as I realized that I would have to see her again in school.

Edward saw the change in my mood and asked me what was wrong. I told him it was nothing; I didn't want him to make matters worse.

"Baby girl, if this is about Tanya, let me tell you that I've got this covered. She won't be a teacher for long, and if she's giving you any trouble at all in this time, you tell me or Emmett, and she won't be teaching again," he said giving me a much needed hug.

I kissed his lips, just a little bit, because Alice was still in the house and I didn't want her to walk in on us. I'd had enough drama for the day. We got to work around the house, me in the kitchen taking care of the dishes, finishing washing the pots and the pans, putting away the cutlery and the other dishes and putting leftovers in casseroles, while Edward moved the furniture in the living room back to the way it was, and cleaning the crumbs from the carpet.

All that took us two hours, and when we were done, we were beat. I didn't know that putting dishes away and stashing leftovers would be so exhausting.

As we were climbing the stairs to our rooms, Edward invited me into his, after I was done with my shower, and it made me wonder what he could possibly want.

I washed myself quickly, and changed into a pair of silk pajamas, and went to Edward's room. I knocked with caution, knowing what happened the last time I was there, and got in once I heard him say "Enter".

He was like me, freshly showered, and sprawled on his bed waiting for me to join him.

He didn't need to ask twice. I jumped on the bed next to him and he caught me in a long passionate kiss. When we parted for air, I looked at him surprised. "Not that I mind, but what brought this on?" I wondered. His face split in a huge smile, turning me into a pile of goo. Luckily I was lying in the bed so I wasn't concerned about falling and making a fool out of myself.

"Nothing really, can't I just hug and kiss my wife, without having an ulterior motive?" he asked making my heart beat faster. It was as if he knew I needed that after the day I had. Or maybe he needed comfort from me as well. Anyway I didn't mind that at all.

So we snuggled, we kissed, we caressed each other for hours, until it was time for me to go back to my room. I wished I could've stayed, but with Alice under the same roof, I couldn't. It wasn't time for her to know about my marriage, and she was upset with me anyway. I didn't want her to think I didn't trust her as a friend, but nobody could know about my predicament until the time came. _And who knows when that will be?_

As I went into my room, I got in my bed, and was out like a light as soon as my head hit the pillow. I had a restful sleep, with a certain green eyed man visiting my dreams.

**~B (m0t0b33)**

**We update every Friday in case you were wondering.**

**To see the banner go to www. facebook groups/274198112656668/ ~facebook group~ and photos. Also, there's a doc with everyone's age and profession under the name of the story.**

**PS: We're going to start posting on TWCS as well under the same penname.  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello, everyone! *waves* **

**Thanks to our beta.**

**Twilight isn't ours, but we played with our beloved characters. **

**Thanks for the astounding number of reviews! You guys are amazing! We read and love every review, even though we don't have much time to answer everyone.**

**Without further ado, enjoy!**

**BPOV**

By the end of the first week of October I had my driver's license. I couldn't be happier. I was going to drive my new car.

Edward didn't allow me to drive alone much, but when I had school he had to trust my skills. I was pretty good at it, and I loved my Mercedes.

After a week, my white car was gray so I decided to put Emmett and Rosalie's gift to use, and pay the garage a visit.

On a rainy Friday, I went to the garage after school. Rosalie was surprised to see me there, but acted pretty decent toward me. I bet she didn't want bad reputation considering there were other customers and her employees there.

She showed me the color that would look good on my car and after talking for half an hour, I chose a dark grey, close to the rat's fur. It was a few shades darker than Edward's car color. Once we covered the color subject, Rosalie insisted to have free reign to make it look better. She promised not to fuck it up, so I reluctantly agreed.

The only problem I had was how to go back home. I ended up calling Alice. She hadn't been very friendly to me ever since my birthday and the Jasper incident.

"Hello?" she answered, sounding curious.

"Hi, Alice. I know you don't want to hear from me…but I kinda need your help," I told her quickly.

"What, Bella? I don't have much time, I'm going to Jasper's concert."

"Oh, I planned to go too. I just need you to pick me up from the garage. I left my car here to have it repainted."

"You don't really deserve this, but okay. Give me the address."

When she picked me up, she didn't say a word, just drove me home.

"Why are we here?" I wondered. Was she that mad that she didn't want to take me to the concert?

"We need to change your clothes, Bella. You need pub clothes."

I stared at her in disbelief. What was wrong with my jeans and sweater?

"Does that mean I am forgiven?" I added, realizing she wasn't upset anymore.

"For now, but don't you ever hurt him again! He has a scar!" she hissed, narrowing her eyes at me after parking the car.

"Really?" I asked shocked. I hadn't seen any scar.

"Yeah. It's on his right temple."

We went inside and Alice gave me a skirt and a skimpy blouse, winking at me. It was good to be friends again but I definitely didn't miss her fashion addiction. I didn't like the heels she prepared for me, but there was no room to argue.

I left Edward a note to know about me if he arrived home before me. I didn't plan to stay for too late, but I bet I'd love it there so much I didn't want to leave.

The pub was packed when we arrived. We got carded and the bouncer didn't find anything off with us. The fake IDs worked.

Alice high-fived me once we were inside.

We used the VIP table and Charlotte was happy to see us there. She offered us a light cocktail and insisted that was all we had. We agreed, of course. I had a feeling that wasn't the only glass I'd have.

The band started playing covers from famous rock bands and all too soon Alice and I were jumping and singing with Jasper and the others. Charlotte was singing with them so I took liberty to talk the barman into giving me another cocktail. I was old enough according to my fake ID.

During a short break, Jasper joined us and I saw them together for the first time. It was odd to see him kissing her, but I was really happy for them. I wished Edward was there with us. He worked too hard.

"Maybe you can loosen my brother up some. It's been ages since I last saw him having fun," Jasper commented as if reading my mind.

I grinned and nodded. "I'll bring him here next time."

He frowned and looked between Alice and me. "Did you two drink something?"

"Just juice, baby."

"I don't believe you," he muttered looking into Alice's eyes. "You bought the alcohol? Did someone give it to you?"

"Chill!" I hissed. "Lottie gave us one cocktail." I pointed to the one on the table. It wasn't the same one, but he didn't have to know.

Jasper sighed, shaking his head. "Don't drink anymore. Either of you. Ed's going to kill me if you get drunk, Bella."

We nod seriously then he's off.

Alice's giggling madly as she emptied her third cocktail. I sipped from mine.

We were having fun when I saw my phone lighting up on the table. Great. He's worse than a parent. Charlie didn't care about my whereabouts.

Shit.

There were five missed calls and one text message.

_I hope he isn't too upset_, I thought as I opened the text message.

**Baby girl, you're in heaps of trouble! Call me when you read this.**

I bit my lip and glanced at Alice pointing to my phone.

"Time to head home?" she asked disappointed.

"I'm going outside to call Edward," I told her.

"I'll be right with you. I'll get Jazz. It looks like they finished," she chirped and skipped to the stage.

Once outside, the cold air did some good to my buzzed system. I pressed Edward's name and walked a few feet away from the bouncers.

"Are you still at the pub?" he thundered. "Do you know what hour is it?"

"We're about to leave," I answered, rolling my eyes. "I'm sorry, _Dad_," I grumbled, hissing the last word.

"Baby girl, I'm just worried." I saw Alice coming out of the pub alone and waved her over. "I'm on my way to get you," Edward said in my ear.

"Don't worry. Jazz will do that."

"Bella, don't argue. I'm already half-way there."

Great. Crazy man.

I hung up without saying anything else and looked exasperated at Alice. She was laughing at me.

"He's crazy, seriously!" I exclaimed.

"He's like your tutor or something? He has to take care of you," she told me, raising an eyebrow.

"Kinda." I shrugged. I hated lying to her.

"Do you two ladies need a ride home?" One creepy guy stopped next to us.

"No, thanks." I waved him off. Maybe Edward was right about not being safe.

"I insist. Two pretty ladies like you shouldn't be alone at night," he went on, grabbing my arm just as a car pulled up in front of us and another guy stepped out.

Alice started screaming and I was trying to remember Miss Congeniality's move. Toe-stomach-face-crotch? Or was it toe-face-stomach-crotch?

"We'll take care of you," the guy holding me said and started pushing me to the car.

"Stop!" I shouted, trying to escape.

"Get your hands off her!" I heard Jasper yelling then the sound of a punch.

Then the guy holding me was thrown off and I saw Peter hitting him.

I stared as Jasper and Peter nearly killed the guys then pushed them into the car and told them to leave. After making sure we were okay, Peter stormed to one of the bouncers who had approached to see what the commotion was and started yelling at him for not doing his job.

When I heard a car door slamming, I knew Edward was there.

"Bella!" he gasped. "What happened?" he asked worried. "I'm here. Shh." He hugged me and rubbed my arms. It was then I realized I was shaking.

Jasper explained to him in a few words as he kept Alice in his arms. Edward tensed as the retaliation progressed.

"Fuck, baby girl," he muttered. "You're not going anywhere alone ever again."

I wanted to argue but I was so shaken that I could only nod and burrow myself into him.

"You better take Alice home and explain to her parents what happen. Are we clear, Jazz?"

"Yeah, bro." He nodded seriously and with an arm around Alice's shoulders he guided her to her car.

Edward helped me to his car and into the passenger's seat.

"Where's you car, baby?"

"Repainting," I mumbled as he slipped behind the wheel.

"I see."

Shit. We were fighting.

I messed up.

I held my tears until we got home, but my plan to lock myself in my room was destroyed when Edward took me to his room. He offered me one of his t-shirts and told me to change in the bathroom while he got ready for bed in his room.

I didn't know what to expect. I really missed to be close to him.

After I cleaned up a little and engulfed myself in his soft t-shirt I joined him bed. Edward wrapped his arms around me, titling my head to him.

"Why did you leave without Jazz? Why were you out there alone?"

I avoided his eyes and explained what had happened.

"Did you drink?" he whispered.

"Yes. A little."

"Damn, Bella."

He surprised me by pressing his mouth over mine and then his tongue licking my bottom lip. He initiated such an intense kiss. Wow. I really worried him.

Wanting to apologize and show that I was really sorry, I wrapped my hands in his hair and straddled his waist. We kept kissing and when we had to breathe, our lips explored more skin like the cheek skin or the throat skin or shoulder skin in his case. Edward's hands got a little adventurous and went under the hem of the t-shirt, his thumbs grazing the skin he found there.

Only when we heard the front door slamming shut, we separated. I jumped on the other side of the bed making him chuckle huskily. Before Jasper opened the bedroom door, Edward had tucked me in and was pretending to read something from his nightstand. I kept my eyes closed as if sleeping.

Jasper was surprised to see me there, but Edward explained that I was scared and he offered to keep me company.

The charade didn't work because Edward was so distracted that the book in his hands was apparently upside down and Jasper pointed that out before leaving the room. We laughed and I turned into him. He hugged me and told me to sleep.

That was the first night I slept in his bed.

**Unknown POV**

The nice looking lady promised me five hundred bucks for fucking with the brakes. Ms. Masen would scalp me if she knew what I did, but who was I to deny so much money? And she did promise a blow job.

Having the money and my pleasure in mind, I made sure the oil brake was leaking.

When the day the owner of the Merc came, I made sure to be cleaning close to that car, just to make sure my job was done right.

Ms. Masen hugged the man coming after the car. He was with a petite woman, probably the 'victim'. I thought it was supposed to be just a girl. I shrugged. Like I fucking care.

They exchanged a few words. His eyes widened when he saw the car then pursed his lips, but Ms. Masen told him that the little bitch wanted it like that. The said bitch frowned and the dude told Ms. Masen to watch her mouth.

Oh, figures.

This dude was that little bitch's sugar daddy. Maybe Tanya didn't know as much as she thought she knew.

They left and Ms. Masen narrowed her eyes at me. "Don't you have stuff to do?" she snapped.

"Sorry. Cleaning up here." I waved my hand in front of me to the arranged tools.

She groaned. "I swear I don't know why I bother." She shook her head. I made to go away. "Wait! Did you think that color was crap?"

"The Merc's color?" I asked confused.

"Yes."

"It's odd," I agreed. "But maybe that guy liked it," I added off-handedly.

"My brother loves that color! What's odd is why that little bitch that calls herself his wife likes it. Teenagers these days." She shook her head again, leaving.

I was left frozen.

That dude was the guy I heard Tanya talking with Ms. Masen about.

And he was driving in the broken car.

I grabbed my phone and called Tanya. She answered promptly.

"We have a problem, Ms. Wanker," I told her quickly.

She recognized me because she didn't ask my name. "Did Rose see you tinkering with the car? Are you that stupid?" she hissed.

"No, Ms. Wanker. The person that picked the car was accompanied by Ms. Masen's brother."

"Which one?" she shrieked.

"He has red hair or something like that," I explained.

"Oh, fuck!" she screeched followed by a string of other profanities.

_I guess I should hand over my resignation before I get in too much trouble_.

**~R (addicted-to-romione-bedward)**

**We update every Friday in case you were wondering.**

**To see the banner go to www. facebook groups/274198112656668/ ~facebook group~ and photos. Also, there's a doc with everyone's age and profession under the name of the story.**

**We started posting this on TWCS, too.**

**Don't forget about my new story: The Man In The Trailer. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello, everyone! *waves* **

**Thanks to our beta.**

**Twilight isn't ours, but we played with our beloved characters. **

**Thanks for the astounding number of reviews! You guys are amazing! We read and love every review, even though we don't have much time to answer everyone.**

**Without further ado, enjoy!**

**BPOV**

I was happy that my car was ready for me to drive, now that it was freshly painted and everything.

Edward picked me up from school in a cab, saying that this way we didn't have to ride separately once I had my car back.

When we got to Rosalie's garage, I was surprised to see her there, waiting for us. _Probably Edward told her that we would stop by_, I thought. Anyway, the paint job was everything I wanted it to be. It was _perfect_. There was this creepy dude that was eyeing me a little strangely, but I didn't give him much thought since I was distracted by Rosalie calling me a bitch. I frowned at her words, feeling a little hurt. _I mean, you don't give people presents and then call them a bitch, right_? Edward told her to watch her mouth and then we started to get seated in the car.

I took the driver's seat, and felt great in that spot, while Edward took the passenger seat.

"Okay, fasten your seatbelt, hubby, and get ready for a bumpy ride," I told him with a megawatt smile. He gave me a matching one, kissing me once, and then we were off.

We were driving for about fifteen minutes when I saw the speeding car that tried to overtake us and I pushed the brakes to avoid the impact. But the brakes didn't work and I turned panicked towards Edward who had a matching expression on his face.

I braced myself for what was to come, and hoped we were going to be alright.

They say that when one's close to death, they have a flashback with heir whole life passing right in front of their eyes. Well let me tell you they were lying, because instead of watching my miserable life in front of my eyes, I saw my husband jumping over me pushing me into the seat to protect my body from getting hurt, while putting himself in danger.

Then everything happened on fast forward. I heard more than felt the crash, sounds of the car hitting something, I heard screaming, but then I realized it was mine and then I smelt blood and fainted.

~**MHNF**~

I woke up in the ambulance. At least that's what they told me the place with a moving bed was. I was strapped on a gurney with a collar supporting my neck, and an IV pumping medicines in my body. It didn't take long before I got to the hospital where Carlisle and Eleazar were waiting for us. _Us_. Where was Edward? Was he alright?

"C-Carlisle, wh-where is he?" I asked with a feeble voice. "Is he alright? He saved my life, Carlisle, where is he?" I kept asking him watching as his serious face morphed into a confused then to a concerned one.

"He, Bella? Who is he? Who was in the car with you?" he asked me just as Eleazar came to answer his question, and mine for that matter.

"Dr. Cullen, Dr. Masen was brought here, normally we wouldn't have to attend him but they're short of personnel, and need any extra hand we can get."

"What? Edward's here? I want to see him. Please, I have to go and see if he's alright, he saved my life," I pleaded with them. Just then I saw three people heading in my direction. They were Alice, Jasper and the last one made me cringe, Rosalie.

"You bitch, you wanted to kill my brother!" she shouted at me but was stopped by one of the police officers I didn't notice until then.

"Hello, Miss…" he started waiting for me to complete with my name.

"It's Masen. Mrs. Masen, and the man in the car with me is my husband, Edward," I told him watching as he started to write everything down.

"Well, Mrs. Masen, I'm officer Alec Matthews, and this is my partner, Thomas Shaw, do you mind telling us what happened? We have reasons to believe that the car was sabotaged," he said almost giving me a heart attack. Who would want us dead?

And so I started to tell him everything I remembered happening hoping to clear the mystery. From getting my car repainted, and then going to retrieve it, to the actual accident.

"Okay, it seems to me that you, Ms. Masen, are the main suspect in the cause of this accident that almost cost your brother's life. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can be used against you in a process, you have the right to an attorney and if you can't afford one, one would be appointed to you. You also have the right to make a phone call," Officer Matthews said then they took a screaming Rosalie to the car and to the station.

I couldn't believe she would do that to her own brother. Especially given the fact that she had been through a car accident herself.

And as if everything was just peachy, the cherry on top was Tanya. She came into the hospital demanding that she had to see _her man,_ but Eleazar, having enough of the drama for the day told her that she couldn't see him because she wasn't family and then proceeded to guide me in a wheelchair to Edward's room.

When I saw him all scratched on his beautiful face, with a tube coming out of his mouth, IVs and wires coming off of everywhere on his body, I started sobbing uncontrollably. He didn't deserve what happened to him and yet there he was, looking so weak and fragile on that hospital bed, while I got away with only a few scratches and bruises mostly, a twisted ankle and a broken wrist.

I kept weeping and apologizing to him until I felt Jazz's hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw an anguishing looking Jasper along with a worried and slightly shocked Alice.

That's when I realized that the cat was out of the bag and she knew about my marriage with Edward. But I couldn't bring myself to care enough about that; I had bigger problems at hand.

Two hours later, they announced us it was time for him to go to surgery. Apparently it was needed to fix the broken bones and to stop the hemorrhage in order to stop the swelling in his brain, whatever that meant. I talked to Carlisle and Eleazar and told them that I needed to be close to him once he was out of the surgery, and they suggested I should have a cot in the room, saying that nobody would say anything since I needed to stay in the hospital for a few days as well.

I asked Jasper to bring me some necessities, and some for Edward, and then told him to go home and rest because he needed it. I'd deal with Alice later. We had a lot to discuss.

~**MHNF**~

Three day had passed since the accident, three days since Edward's surgery, and one day since Rosalie's innocence and Tanya's guilt were proven. Apparently, Tanya bribed one of Rosalie's employees to tinker with my car and make me have an accident. The outcome was Edward as collateral damage; at least, that's what officers Matthews and Shaw said.

Anyway, in those three days, Edward's situation had gotten better, but for some reason he still wouldn't wake up, and that scared and worried me. Especially now that I had to tell him that I loved him. It is true what they say about not appreciating something until you've lost it. I almost lost Edward and he didn't know how I felt about him.

I was lying in the hospital bed with him, not letting anybody get close to him unless they were doctors or nurses. As I sat there, stroking his healing face gently, tears started to pour down my face.

"Edward, please, baby, please wake up. Open those beautiful eyes and tell me to go to school or something. You can even get bossy with me, I'll take it, but please, wake up, husband," I said with despair. "I can't live without you, Edward, you've become my everything, I can't lose you too." At this point I was already sobbing.

I calmed down a little after a good round of crying and then I talked some more to him. "The doctors say that I can talk to you, that you can hear me, so if you really hear me Edward, please wake up, I love you," as I said that I heard a gasp coming from the door. I turned my head to see who it was, and discovered it was Rosalie.

She threw me what looked like an apologetic glance and then her eyes froze on something by my side. I turned to see what she was looking at and was met with the beautiful sight of my husband's green eyes.

"Edward, you're awake! Oh my God, we need to call the doctors. Rosalie please, you can run faster than me, could you go and get Carlisle or Eleazar?" Much to my amazement, she didn't argue and went to find the doctors.

Edward tried to speak but couldn't because of the tube he had down his throat. He gagged a little, but I told him that it would all be fine but he had to stay put.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, don't try to speak yet, honey," I said as I caressed his face, and then a pair of gloved hands appeared in my line of sight letting me know that one doctor was here. Dr. Smith, the designated doctor, took the tube out of Edward's mouth and asked him if he could breathe properly. He nodded and then with a croaky voice he said, "B-Bella, water." I couldn't be happier to comply. I gave him some ice chips to keep him hydrated and wet his parched throat and then he started talking again.

"Thank you. Baby girl, are you alright? What happened after the crash? Or better said what happened to the car's brakes?" he asked me question after question not giving me a chance to answer him and getting all worked up.

"Shh, calm down, you don't have to worry about that anymore, the culprit was found and is now paying for it," I told him as Rosalie came back in the room and approached his bed.

"Hey there, brother, glad to see you're awake and talking to us. Bella here, wouldn't go home even after she was discharged," she said gesturing toward me leaving both Edward and I shocked. She didn't sound hostile; in fact she seemed a little sheepish.

"Hey Rose, what happened? Did I miss something?" he asked bewildered. He was probably wondering why the change of heart.

"Nothing, it's just that I wanted to apologize to both of you for how I behaved. I was immature, and stupid and if I do say so myself, quite a bitch," she admitted making us gape at her. "I realize now that what you and Bella have is for real even if just one of you knows that," she told him, probably referring at my confession to Edward's sleeping body.

"Alright, I don't really have what to forgive you for; you didn't call me names, well other than the usual, but Bella is the one that has to forgive you for the hurtful words you said to her. Maybe once you've made peace, you can become friends," Edward said hopeful, glancing between us.

"Well, Rosalie, I say we just put all this behind us, and try to take it from the start." I rose to my feet, putting more weight on the good foot and leaned toward her extending my hand. "Hello, my name is Isabella, but my friends call me Bella, nice to meet you Rosalie," I said, waiting for her response.

"Hey there, Bella, nice to meet you too. Call me Rose, everybody calls me that," she told me shaking my hand.

"Wow, I think I'm seeing things," came a voice from the door. It was Jasper, along with his new sidekick, Alice, because she never seemed to leave his side these days.

I had yet to talk to Alice, and I knew that I couldn't avoid the subject forever.

"No, you're not seeing things. I'm just realizing my mistakes," Rosalie – _Rose_ – confessed softly, smiling at me. "I was sure you were just some skinny teen after my brother's money."

"Well, it's great that we settled I'm not after his money," I mumbled, turning red.

"So you admit to be a skinny teen?" Rose laughed.

"Hey! You said you'd stop!" I snapped annoyed, but amused.

Edward's hand took mine and he shook his head, looking at Jasper. "Women," he whispered.

"If you weren't hurt," I muttered playfully.

He chuckled hoarsely and gave me a wide smile. "Is anyone going to let me know the details of what happened?"

"I will," Rose decided. "It's my fault," she added, glancing at me.

I nodded and leaned to kiss Edward's cheek then walked to the door, taking Jasper and Alice with me.

**~B (m0t0b33)**

**We update every Friday in case you were wondering.**

**To see the banner go to www. facebook groups/274198112656668/ ~facebook group~ and photos. Also, there's a doc with everyone's age and profession under the name of the story.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello, everyone! *waves* **

**Thanks to our beta.**

**Twilight isn't ours, but we played with our beloved characters. **

**Thanks for the astounding number of reviews! You guys are amazing! We read and love every review, even though we don't have much time to answer everyone.**

**Without further ado, enjoy!**

**BPOV**

We walked to the cafeteria and after buying sandwiches and sodas. We took a seat at the most secluded table in the room. It was in the corner and no one was around it.

Jasper and Alice sat on the chairs at the wall, facing the cafeteria and I sat across them.

Jasper opened all the soda cans, pushing them to us then settled back on his chair, opening his sandwich, while leaning on the back legs of the chairs, swinging slowly.

I linked my hands on the table and started spinning the wedding band on my finger. I hadn't taken it off since Friday afternoon. Edward brought it with him to school when he picked me up. He said he wanted us to spend some time together…whatever that meant.

It didn't happen, anyway.

"Is anyone going to explain what's going on?" Alice asked agitated. Her eyes fixed on me. "You're _married_!" she spat it as if it was a disease.

"Uh, I am. Yes," I admitted. No reason to lie.

"Were you ever going to tell me?"

"Alice, I was keeping this to myself because I don't want to be misjudged." I glanced at Jasper, hoping he was going to help me. No luck. He was eating, blissfully ignoring us.

"Well, start explaining what's going on before I start jumping to conclusions!" she exclaimed. "Because Bella…in case you didn't notice Edward is way older than you."

I swallowed dryly and took a gulp from my soda, leaving my hands around the can once it was back on the table.

"It's only my Dad's fault," I started. I wasn't even sure Jazz knew the whole story because he became interested in what I was saying.

Alice's eyes were wide as she took in my pathetic story. I kept talking, ignoring the stinging in my eyes. He hadn't contacted me at all. He didn't care about me at all. I bet he was happy to be alone with his bimbos as if I never existed.

"O.M.G.! I'm so sorry, Bella!" Alice squeaked and came to sit next to me, hugging me tightly. She was so strong for such a tiny person.

"Not the way I wanted to get married," I added lightly, wiping my tears.

"I missed my best friend's wedding."

"We might try it again if it works…you know?"

Alice squeezed me in her arms again.

"Woo! Girl on girl action! Mind if I cut in?" Jazz drawled smirking.

Alice blushed, something I hadn't seen her do, but glared at him.

I pursed my lips and raised an eyebrow then purely by instinct I kicked him under the table.

As if he were a domino, he yelped and the chair tumbled down along with him.

"Bella!" Alice giggled almost hysterically. "You promised not to hurt him again."

"I'm so sorry!" I wheezed, feeling tears slipping down my cheeks. It was too funny.

"Don't worry. I'm alive," Jasper muttered scrambling up. "Fuck, Bella."

I grinned and focused on opening my sandwich. "Tsk, tsk," I chided him. "Edward wouldn't approve such language around me."

"Are you for real?" he whispered loudly. "You nearly scattered my brains on this wall and you think my bro would be angry at me?" he asked incredulously.

"Well, you're alive and kicking as I can see…"

"Alice, please, can you smack her for me?" he begged.

She huffed and took my hand. "I can't hurt her, Jazzy."

"You can't hurt anyone," he muttered. "I swear, I'll get you, Bella, when you least expect it."

"I didn't know you could be so revengeful."

He shrugged and continued eating his sandwich, but didn't lean back on the back legs of the chair. I guess it hurt to fall.

Alice returned to his side and we kept talking. I answered all her questions and made her promise not to slip this piece of info at school. The last thing I wanted was everyone knowing that I was married.

They wouldn't judge me. They'd judge Edward and that was something I couldn't even conceive. It wasn't his fault to be stuck in this situation. At least, he started warming up to me and I knew he was feeling something too.

When we were done eating, we went back to Edward's room. As I walked next to Jasper and Alice, I couldn't help but feel a little jealous. They were holding hands, they were acting like a couple – something I couldn't do.

I was surprised to hear laughter from the room.

Rosalie was in the chair I left her, but she looked much happier than I'd seen her in all the months I knew her. Edward was sitting up on the bed, his eyes twinkling with laughter and joy.

"We were talking about you!" Edward said laughing when he saw us. His eyes were on Jasper.

"What have I done now?" Jasper groaned. "Seriously."

"You did something?" Edward teased then glanced at me and smiled widely. I returned his smile and hurried to his side.

He hugged me to his side and kissed my nose making me giggle. "You told Alice?" he whispered in my ear.

"Yep. She was a little upset I kept it from her, but we're okay," I answered, kissing his stubbly cheek.

"What were you talking about me?" Jasper demanded, stomping his foot.

"Are you sure you want you girlfriend around?" Rose snorted.

"Oh, then forget I asked," Jasper said quickly, but Alice squealed loudly.

"Yes, please tell me a little about him."

"I was telling Rose that if she wants to move back, she has to keep the house tidy because you know when she's home," Edward said amused.

"And I told him that you're there to play with your favorite toy," she said, pausing dramatically. Jasper's eyes grew alarmingly wide as he lunged to cover Alice's ears. She slapped his hands away, eager to hear what Rose had to say. I was just as curious.

Rose glanced at Edward and they burst in a fresh round of laughter. "The _dirt sucker_!"

"Fuck me," Jasper muttered. "You guys suck."

"What's that?" Alice whispered curiously, taking the words right from my mouth.

Edward sat up straighter, looking all important. "The dirt sucker is commonly known as vacuum cleaner."

"Which leg is broken, Ed?" Jasper asked playfully.

"Why?"

"So I can break the other one too."

"Oh, don't be like that! You have to admit that it's funny." Edward chuckled.

"It is funny," Alice insisted. "What other things did you do as a child?" she asked turning to Jasper.

"Nothing," he mumbled embarrassed.

"He didn't like cheese and his mom used to sing to him," I blurted out, entering that mined territory.

"Bella!" Jasper shouted, his whole face turning red. "Is no one on my side?" he moaned dramatically.

"You don't like cheese?" Alice asked amused.

"Cheese, I love you, but I've got to eat ya!" I sang the catchy song. Everyone started laughing, Jasper included.

"Shall we talk about our dear sister?" Jazz asked once we calmed down. "If we're going that lane of memories then we should do it thoroughly."

"You have nothing incriminatory about me," Rose quipped, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Bro told me how you searched for me while Mom was pregnant with me," Jasper said seriously, jutting his chin up.

"Edward!" Rosalie screeched.

Edward snorted, turning his head to bury it into my shoulder. "It slipped," he managed to say between snorts of laughter.

"What, I'm curious!" I exclaimed. "Tell us."

"It's only Edward's fault!" Rose huffed, folding her arms over her chest.

"Well, she went through that phase like every kid…and she was curious where do babies come from," Edward started saying, leaning into me when Rose leaned to smack him. "And like the big brother that I was I decided to help her." He grinned evilly. "I told her they come from Mom's poop."

"You didn't!" I gasped.

"He did," Rose confirmed. "And I was naïve and curious…"

"Apparently she wanted me so much that she searched for me for a week…in the toilet," Jasper continued, snickering.

"Then Mom caught her and when she asked what she was doing there and Rose told her, I didn't know how to run faster to my room. Of course, it was Dad that got to me. We had a long talk." He shrugged, looking at the blanket over his legs. "I was thirteen so I had some clue about where babies came from, but I decided to have fun with her. Dad told me to never say something like that to a girl and then I had to apologize." He cringed and glanced at Rose.

"Yeah, and I didn't forgive him," Rose continued. "We didn't talk until about two weeks later when Mom's water broke. Dad was working and…"

"We _had to_ talk," Edward added, shaking his head.

I realized that they were getting drowned in memories so I took his hand, mindful of the IV there and squeezed his fingers.

"Too bad there's no one to say embarrassing things about you too," I whispered.

"There's always me. I'm open to share what I remember," Edward whispered back, stroking his thumb over my palm.

"Oh, yeah! Apparently he was quite the bad boy until Rose joined the family," Jasper said amused from his spot at the foot of the bed with Alice on his lap.

"I remember a time when there was a cable in the living room. I don't know what they wanted to do with it, but I was around six or seven…and don't ask what was in my head when I circled it around my neck…."

"Oh, God!" I gasped. "You could have choked to death!"

"Well, I nearly did." He chuckled lightly. "Of what I remember they told me is that Mom found me purple and tugging at the cable and instead of taking it off, I was suffocating with it."

"You never told us that!" Rose exclaimed surprised. "What happened next?"

"Well, Mom saved me, duh!"

"I used to climb trees then jump down," Alice offered after a few minutes of silence.

Jasper looked at her shocked. "_You_ climbed trees?"

"Don't think that I was going high… It was like the first branch or something. I always tore my dresses." She giggled.

"I'm just gravitationally challenged," I supplied when I realized I should say something about myself.

"Yeah, you could hurt yourself by breathing alone," Jasper joked making me kick my foot to him but bumping into Edward's leg.

"Shit! I'm sorry!" I apologized quietly when he groaned, grabbing his thigh.

He sucked in a breath and nodded.

"See?" Jazz asked pointedly. "Stop trying to hurt me. Once is enough."

Edward looked confused at him then I explained what had happened in the cafeteria.

When his doctor came to check on him, he found us laughing and said he was sorry to ruin the party but he had to talk to his patient. I promised to return once the doctor was gone, while the others went home. I couldn't leave Edward's side until I knew they were sending him home.

**~R (addicted-to-romione-bedward)**

**We update every Friday in case you were wondering.**

**To see the banner go to www dot facebook dot com/groups/274198112656668/ and photos. Also, there's a doc with everyone's age and profession under the name of the story.**

**We started posting this on TWCS, too. **

**Don't forget about my new story: The Man In The Trailer. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello, everyone! *waves* **

**Thanks to our beta.**

**Twilight isn't ours, but we played with our beloved characters. **

**Thanks for the astounding number of reviews! You guys are amazing! We read and love every review, even though we don't have much time to answer everyone.**

**Without further ado, enjoy!**

**EPOV**

When I first saw that the brakes didn't work, I knew that we weren't going to make it unharmed. I threw my body over Bella's and the last thing I remembered was the crash followed by intense pain before the blackness surrounded me.

Some time after – I didn't quite know how long have I been out of it – I became aware of a few things. First, was the intense pain in my limbs, my right ribs, throbbing in my head, a warm body next to me and the voice of an angel telling me to wake up, to open my eyes because she couldn't live without me, and last, but not least – and the reason that made me open my eyes – was that Bella told me she loved me.

I opened my eyes, and saw her looking at my sister, whom was frozen in the doorstep, and my beautiful wife, turned to see what was Rose looking at. The look on her face could only be described as joy, relief and then worry as she saw that I was trying to speak, but couldn't, because of the tube down my throat. The tube meant it had been bad.

Bella told Rose to call Carlisle or Eleazar, but she came up with a man, Dr. Smith, he said he was my designated doctor. After checking my vitals and making sure I could breathe on my own, he took the tube out and allowed me to have a little bit of water and ice chips. My girls gave me some ice chips and then I started speaking. I asked what happened and they told me that everything was taken care of, regarding the accident, and then the strangest thing happened.

"Hey there, brother, glad to see you're awake and talking to us. Bella here, wouldn't go home even after she was discharged," Rose said gesturing toward Bella leaving both of us shell shocked. She didn't sound hostile; in fact she seemed a little sheepish.

When I asked what I missed, she proceeded apologizing to me and my wife for the way she behaved to us. She made peace with Bella, who decided they had to start fresh and try to befriend each other.

We talked lightly, teased a little, and then Jasper and his new girlfriend came, both looking bewildered by what took place.

They took Bella to the cafeteria leaving Rose and I to talk about what happened to the car.

"Okay, Rose, tell me everything," I told her.

"Well, when the accident took place, I received a call from Carlisle, saying that you and Bella were hurt and brought to the hospital. I lost control for a moment there, when I thought that everything happened was because of Bella. But then, she told the cops what she remembered happening, and I got arrested for being the main suspect in sabotaging the car. I had the right to make a phone call, so I called Emmett, who took it upon himself to find out why was I accused, and discovered the surveillance tapes from the garage that it was Tanya who paid one of my employees to fuck up the brakes," Rose said getting emotional. I could see why she was feeling guilty but she had no reason to blame herself for the car crash.

"Listen Rose, I don't know why you think you're to blame for this, but I only gathered from this that Tanya and your employee are guilty, and should pay for it," I said angrily that she did this again. She blamed herself just like the other time, when she had no reason.

"Yeah, I know that Tanya is the bitch that tried to kill you, but it was my fault that I made her get interested in you. I wanted to use my friendship with her to break you up with Bella, and I'm so sorry for it. I can see that she loves you, and I know you heard when she told you so." Her tone took a teasing manner. I got the hint that the discussion about the accident was over, and we turned to a lighter subject: our childhood memories.

When they came back Rose and I were laughing like crazy, reminiscing Jasper's antics from when he was little. Then we turned to Rose, and finally it was my turn.

My audience was shocked when they found out that I almost hung myself with a cable when I was young. It was just me back then, no Rose and definitely no Jasper, and I think I did it all out of naivety, not intentionally.

Anyway they all left my room when Dr. Smith came to check on me to see when I was due to be discharged.

**BPOV**

As we got out of Edward's room, we were still in a light mood after the discussion we just had, and clumsy me, couldn't walk and laugh at the same time without bumping into someone.

That someone – I soon got to discover – was Eleazar.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, sir, I didn't see you," I said to his chest, until I raised my eyes to see whom I was talking to and why were they chuckling.

"No worries, Bella, I just wanted to go and see Edward myself, because I heard he woke up. Unfortunately I didn't quite have the time to visit sooner because Carmen gave birth just yesterday," he said, making me feel like shit for forgetting about her. I knew she had to give birth this month, but I didn't expect it to happen so soon.

"Oh my God, I'm so happy for you guys! What do you have? I know Carmen didn't want to know before she gave birth," I said excitedly.

"It's a boy. And very fond of his mother that one, he wouldn't let anybody else hold him for a bigger amount of time. He cried even in my arms until he got to learn that I'm his daddy and that I will be doing a lot more than that," he told us proudly. "Well it was a pleasure talking to you, but now I have to see Edward and then go back to my spawn." He then got closer and stage whispered, "Don't tell anyone, but I can't get enough of the little man," he said jokingly, as if this would affect his bad ass reputation. He left us laughing and disappeared down the hall.

"Okay, guys, change of plans," I said ungluing Jasper's mouth from Alice's. "Enough love birds, get a room, but not now; right now, Jasper, you have to go home, and look into Edward's room for a blue wrapped box and the two present bags that are in his closet. They are the presents for Carmen, Eleazar and their baby. Thank God, I bought something that works for both genders, I wouldn't want to give the little man something pink," I said shuddering when I mentioned that color.

~**MHNF**~

Two hours later I was pushing Edward's wheelchair down the hall to Carmen's room. It was one of those mother and child rooms, with a basinet in it, so they didn't have to leave the room to see what the baby was doing, but also they didn't need a nurse to bring him back and forth for feedings.

We knocked on the door and got the permission to enter. As much as I loved Carmen, I still didn't want Edward to watch her breastfeed. _I know it's childish but I can't help it if I love my man and don't want him to see other women's tits, or ass, or whatever intimate part that's not mine._

"Hello, Carmen, how are you?" I asked, a little awkwardly. I didn't know what to say to a woman that just pushed a watermelon sized kid out of her lemon sized snatch, without making it sound stupid or offensive. But my worries were quickly erased when she threw us a huge smile, waving us closer to see the newest member of Montoya-Salinas family.

Edward said his own hello and she answered my question glowing. "I feel amazing, chiquita. Everything I went through during _el parto_, dissipated when I got to hold this little future Don Juan in my arms. Come closer to meet mi pequeno Chava, short for Salvador." Little Chava, how she called him, was a tiny squirmy bundle of pink wrinkled flesh, that couldn't be more adorable if he tried. Edward asked if he could hold him, and I got a little weak in the knees at the thought of him holding that piece of adorableness –_ is that even a word?_ – in his strong muscular arms.

He held the baby with such ease, like he was made for it. Even Eleazar got jealous on him. The baby wouldn't fuss like he did with his father.

Then it was my turn. I took bebe Chava in my arms and he got quite comfortable nuzzling his cute button nose into my chest, probably looking for a snack. I cooed over him and I almost didn't want to let go of him, not even after he pooped and dropped a stink bomb right there in my arms. I turned to see Edward with a longing expression on his face, and I knew the time of our private conversation approached fast.

~**MHNF**~

Two weeks after the accident Edward was discharged, with the condition of returning weekly for a reflex check and recovery therapy for his leg when the cast would be off. It was important for him, given the fact that he was a surgeon.

After I got him settled on his bed, with his crutches in arm's reach, I took the opportunity and broached the subject of our feelings for each other.

"Hey, Edward do you think that we could have _that_ conversation now? The one we've been keeping on hold until we were alone?" I asked with uncertainty, chewing my thumb nail.

"Yeah, sure, come here baby girl," he said, scooting over for me to join him on the bed.

"Well, I know that you probably didn't hear what I said back in the hospital… You were unconscious, but the doctors said that it was good to talk to you, because I could trigger something that would make you respond. Now, I don't know what you heard or if you heard anything at all while I talked to you, but I felt the need to let you know that I love you," I said the last part averting my eyes from his. I couldn't stand it if I saw rejection staring back at me. I needed a verbal answer.

"Bella, my baby girl, is it true? Do you love me? Really _love_ me? Just as much as I love you?" he asked me lifting my chin to look him back in the eyes and see the sincerity and the pure joy reflected in them as he said the words I most wanted to hear from him.

My eyes stung with tears of happiness, and I jumped as carefully as I could on him. I kissed him all over his face: his eyes, his nose, chin, cheeks, and finally his delicious lips.

He deepened the kiss, wrapping me tightly in his arms, so tight that one would think we molded into a single person.

We spent the next half an hour making out on his bed, until both of us had our lips so swollen that they looked as if we had made out with a beehive. We didn't make it more physical because at that moment we didn't need to. We only exchanged kisses, caresses and lots of "I love yous" until fatigue won over and he fell asleep with me following soon after.

The next morning Edward brought up the subject of our marriage and for a moment I thought that he wanted to divorce me, but he quickly explained that he only wanted to know if I wanted to marry in a church one day.

"Well, now that you mentioned it, Alice and I were talking in the hospital's cafeteria about my marriage to you, and she inquired the same thing. She was sad that she missed her BFF's wedding, and I told her that we didn't marry in front of God, only in front of the law. So, I was thinking that if this works out between the two of us, well we could have a religious wedding as well, I mean if that's what you wanted of course," I rambled nervously, wanting to know his answer.

"Hmm, how about I wine and dine you for a while, you know, because we never got to date for real, other than the so-called honeymoon we had, and then, after you graduate high school we could have a big real wedding, like every woman wants to have. What do you say?" he asked with a brilliant smile on his gorgeous face.

"I say yes, a thousand times yes," I shrieked, happily, not caring how crazy or childish I sounded or looked, I was in love. _People in love do a lot of stupid or crazy stuff_. I kissed him sloppy and loud, just to prove my point, and then got back to my seat at the kitchen table. _Yes, kitchen, the place where all the important things happen_.

"Hey what do you have planned for today?" Edward asked after a while.

"Well nothing, really, I'm still out of school, because I have my wrist broken and my ankle although almost healed still hurts a little when I step on that foot. What about you?" I asked fingering my newly achieved scar on my left upper arm. I didn't like that it would be visible if I wore sleeveless tops. I frowned at the thought. Of course he noticed the change in my mood and asked what was wrong.

"Nothing, it's just that I never noticed that I have this scar until now. It's silly, really, because I should've expected it since I had a pretty big gash, and I was never too preoccupied of my looks, but now that we talked about possibly getting married in a church, with a wedding dress and all, _this…_" I said pointing to my scar "... kinda puts a damper on my self confidence," I finished, watching as his face went from sad to excited in two seconds flat. He had an idea, I could feel it.

"How do you feel about getting a tattoo?" he asked me.

"Well I like yours, you know, the one you have on your chest right over your heart. It looks beautiful and sexy," I said. "By the way, what's its story? How did you get it?" I was curious why he had a heart wrapped in thorns, with drops of blood coming out of it right over his own heart. Its significance looked to be sad, but the details in it were beautiful and artsy.

"It was right after my parents died. I never had the chance to really mourn their loss, with Rose and Jasper needing me and all that. So I went one day to a tattoo shop and got this baby. It showed that my heart bled at the pain of losing my Mom and Dad, hence the design, the thorns and the blood drops. Anyway, I was thinking we should celebrate somehow our new lives, by getting both a matching tattoo. Now I know you might think that it's cheesy, and permanent, but we don't have to tattoo each other's name or something like that. What do you say, huh? That way you could cover your scar with something pretty looking and you won't have to hide yourself," he encouraged me.

"Okay, let's do it. But wait! Don't I have to be older in order to have a tattoo?" I asked disappointedly.

"Hello, you have a fake ID! And it's not just to be able to drink alcohol or to gain entrance into a club. That's the beauty of it, wifey," he said with a playful wink. _Who would've thought that my bossy and slightly fatherly husband could be so adventurous if he wanted to be? Now that's a nice surprise_. I thought happily.

Two hours later we were heading towards the tattoo shop, _in a cab_, because neither of us could drive.

**~B (m0t0b33)**

**We update every Friday in case you were wondering.**

**To see the banner go to www. facebook groups/274198112656668/ ~facebook group~ and photos. Also, there's a doc with everyone's age and profession under the name of the story.**

**We started posting this on TWCS too. **

**Don't forget about addicted-to-romione-bedward's story: The Man In The Trailer. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello, everyone! *waves* **

**Thanks to our beta.**

**Twilight isn't ours, but we played with our beloved characters. **

**Thanks for the astounding number of reviews! You guys are amazing! We read and love every review, even though we don't have much time to answer everyone.**

**Without further ado, enjoy!**

**BPOV**

The tattoo shop was downtown and Edward greeted the man there on the name, shaking hands. It looked like he knew what he was doing.

"We are good friends since I send everyone I hear that wants a tattoo to him," Edward explained to me with a grin.

"Well, I never say no to clients," Garrett, the tattoo artist, said lightly. "What happened to you?" he added slightly worried, eyeing Edward's leg.

"Car accident," he answered slightly bitter.

Garrett nodded then finally turned his gaze to me. I got a good look at him. He had sandy blond hair caught in a pony tail at the back of his head, he had a barbell in his left eyebrow, a ring in the corner of his lower lip and I wondered if he had a piercing in his tongue, or if he had another one somewhere else.

"I don't remember you having a daughter," he said frowning.

My good mood dissipated with his words. I should have known everyone would see me like that, but I didn't want to let his words hurt me and before Edward could correct him, I did it.

"He's my husband, not father," I said forcefully. Garrett's brown eyes widened.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have jumped on conclusions."

"It's okay, Garrett," Edward pacified him. "We get that a lot, but you know love knows no age."

Finally, his words weren't a lie. It was true. Even though I was so much younger him, I loved him probably as much as he loved me. It was still new, but I was happy he shared my feelings. _Who would have thought he felt the same?_

"What do I owe this sudden visit? You want more ink?" Garrett asked, keeping his eyes on Edward.

"We both want something," he answered, wrapping an arm around my shoulder, but quickly let go when he lost balance. I grabbed his elbow, giggling. "Easy, there."

He scowled at me then looked at Garrett. "Can we look over some brochures? I have something in mind but I'd like to see a pattern."

"Sure. Why don't you sit down while I fetch the catalogues?"

We took a seat in the comfy loveseat and I liked that I could snuggle under his arm. I looked on the walls at the pictures of the tattoos he had created and _wow_, they were beautiful. Real art.

Garrett returned with two catalogues and put them on the table next to us, crouching down. "What would you like?"

"Well, I'm thinking of something Celtic. Would you like that, Bella?" Edward asked, eyeing me worried.

"That sounds great, actually." I nodded enthusiastically.

"I'm afraid I have to make sure you're legal. You may be his wife, but I hate to break the law."

"She's twenty-two," Edward lied smoothly while I smiled widely, hoping Garrett would buy it.

He gave me a skeptic look and I showed him my fake ID to which he nodded, but not before giving Edward an odd look.

We chose an armband that worked on both of us and while Garrett went to prepare the stencil, Edward sighed loudly.

"I think he caught on the charade about your age. But don't worry."

"Oh, he'll still tattoo me, right?" I asked worried.

"I'll make sure he will do it." Edward kissed my brow. "Don't worry. He's a great guy."

While we were waiting, the bell jingled announcing a new client's arrival. The woman that stepped inside looked exactly like the kind of woman I'd like to be when I grew up. She hadn't really outgrown her teenage years as she was wearing some cut jeans, a red blouse and a black leather jacket over along with some worn out Chucks in her feet. Over her shoulders was a messenger bag. Her blonde hair had black and red strips in it, along with some dreadlocks I think they were called. Whoa! And she was so pretty.

"Edward!" she exclaimed and skipped to us, leaning down to hug him.

"Hello, Kate," he greeted her smiling.

"Ink or metal?" she asked, almost vibrating with energy.

"Ink. I think I told you that I'm not ever going to perforate my skin with metal bars," he said dead seriously.

"Yeah, yeah. I remember. Too awkward in airports, right?" she checked, cocking her head to the side and spotting me for the first time. She looked at our clasped hands and squealed.

_Could she be the lost and forgotten sister Alice didn't know about?_ I wondered to myself.

"Are you his girlfriend?" she asked eagerly.

"Wife," I choked out the word, embarrassed.

This Kate suddenly looked upset. "Edward! You promised to invite us!"

"Yeah, well…it was so sudden," he explained, shrugging.

"There's still time," I told her loudly. "We didn't do it in a church!" I slapped a hand over my mouth when I realized how that must have sounded like. Kate laughed loudly and hugged me around the shoulders.

"I like her," she told Edward, grinning. "She's perfect for you. I'm glad you ditched Wannabe Goth Chick."

"Kate," Edward hissed, closing his eyes.

"Oops! You didn't tell her about your crazy ex?" She turned to me. "Don't worry, sweetie. You didn't miss anything." I was trying to take it all in and it was too much.

Edward was friends with the tattoo artist and this chick who I didn't know anything about.

He had a Wannabe Goth Chick ex-girlfriend I didn't know anything about.

Thankfully, Garrett reappeared from behind the door he had disappeared earlier.

"Ah, my crazy wife is back!" he exclaimed and kissed Kate's cheek. "How long does it take you to buy coffee, Baby?"

"Coffee!" Kate exclaimed horrified. "I forgot the alibi!"

They both laughed and I shared a confused look with Edward. He shook his head, rolling his eyes.

Before I had time to get used to the idea of them being married and slightly insane, Kate squealed again and grabbed my arm along with one of the stencils from Garrett and tugged me away.

"Can I do it? Please? Let me do it. You won't feel any pain."

I blinked and nodded. She seated me on the special chair and rushed through the back door to wash her hands, yelling over her shoulder to Garrett that he wasn't getting any blow jobs at work if he tried to touch me.

"I think she got ten notches crazier than I remembered," Edward commented, sitting on the other chair with Garrett next to him.

"You have no idea, man." He shook his head.

Kate returned to my side and asked where I wanted the tattoo. I showed her my scar and she set to work.

When she approached me with the needles, I whimpered and flinched away. She giggled and squeezed my hand.

"Is it your first time?" she asked quietly, cleaning my arm again.

"Yes," I whimpered.

"Don't worry. It will sting a little." It stung. A lot. I tried not to cry, but I wasn't that strong.

To distract me, she asked about how I got the scar, how I met Edward, how Jasper was – apparently she knew of him – then we kind of whispered about Edward, hoping he wasn't listening to us. It was only her fault for asking how I dealt with his hotness. When she asked what I did for a living, I kind of stopped talking. I didn't have a lie for that.

Kate smiled softly and leaned closer to my ear. "High school is tough."

"Uh, what?" I whispered.

"Did I judge you wrong? You're not in high school? I know you're not twenty-two. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Your secret is safe with me."

Realizing that there was no need to deny it, I groaned and delved into my silly life adventures. I spew it all to her.

"All done!" she exclaimed just as I finished telling her about Alice.

It was that moment when I realized why tattoo artists asked about the story behind the tattoo they were making. It wasn't as much for the story as to keep the one getting inked from thinking of the pain.

She sterilized the tattooed place, before showing it to me then put cellophane over it then we went to the loveseat to wait for Edward. Garrett was just finishing with his tattoo.

I couldn't wait until the skin would heal and I'd be able to see my tattoo clearly because right now the skin was all red.

Once Garrett was done, he covered Edward's tattoo then gave us the instructions on how to tend to the tattoos until the skin healed. Kate became so close to me that while Edward was paying, I exchanged numbers with her.

We went home and judging by the little car in front of the house, Alice was visiting.

I opened the front door and waited for Edward to hop the three steps. I was glad Jasper was home. He had helped him to his room the previous night because this morning it took him half an hour to get downstairs, muttering under his breath that he was going to spill his brains all over the stairs.

Once Edward was safely inside, I closed the door and looked in the living room to see Alice on Jasper's lap as they were kissing and moaning and…that was my cue to leave.

"I need to sit," Edward complained loudly as I tried to lead him the kitchen.

"They're busy," I hissed, narrowing my eyes at him.

"And I have a broken leg," he huffed and hopped to the living room, slumping next to them on the couch.

He was doing the father thing again. If they wanted to kiss, they could kiss. Why did he interrupt them? I bet he wouldn't like when Jazz would pay us back.

I sat next to Edward and caught Jasper's look.

It was the _'what the fuck, bro?'_ look.

Edward shrugged and put his leg on the coffee table, sighing. "Movie, anyone?"

Alice decided to choose the movie, while she tried not to look at either of us.

_Well done, Edward_, I thought to myself. I even patted his knee.

We watched a chick flick and it was funny to see the guys cringing at it, but _they_ allowed Alice to choose.

At some point, close to the ending when the male leading actor was running after the female, Edward took my hand and kissed the back of it before putting in on his lap. I caught a glimpse of his wedding band. I had no idea he had it on. That made me feel bad for not wearing mine too.

Just as the couple on screen got married, Edward leaned down and caught my lips in a sweet kiss.

"I love you," he whispered quietly.

"Me too," I told him, keeping his head in place, licking his lips. He allowed me inside his mouth and I could hear we were kissing sloppily, probably getting their attention, but I loved kissing Edward.

Suddenly, Edward jumped and moaned in pain, grabbing his good foot, not noticing that he bit my tongue in the process.

"Stop sucking faces! I'm going to order pizza. What do you like on it?" Jasper asked between snorts of laughter.

"You know fucking well what we want on the pizza," Edward snapped. "What did you hit me with? I think you broke my toes."

"Your crutch," he snickered and rushed out of the room.

"Wait until I get you!" Edward yelled back, but he was smiling.

"I'll be old and have grandkids before you reach me," Jasper shouted from the kitchen.

That made Edward get up and hop his way out of the room leaving me alone with Alice.

She giggled and motioned for me to wipe my mouth. _Shit_. I had lipstick smeared probably. It took me a second to realize I didn't wear lipstick.

"Hey!" I snapped playfully.

"You're so easy! But it served you right for interrupting me and Jazzy."

"If you want to know, I was taking him to the kitchen, but I couldn't fight with him," I told her, sighing.

"No!" Edward shouted form the kitchen. "No Hawaiian! Hello? Is anyone there? Do you still hear me?" he kept shouting. "FUCK! If they bring Hawaiian, you eat every piece and I promise to shove your head in the toilet and flush if you throw up!"

"I can feel the brotherly love," I yelled to them.

"Stay out of this, Bella! It's between us. Wanna take it outside, Ed?" Jasper asked laughing all the while. "Oh, that's right. You can't walk."

"Okay enough of that, Jasper! Stop taunting my husband about his wounds and go to suck face with Alice, she's having withdrawals," I told him without missing a beat. Edward threw me a proud look and I limped to him and kissed him and motioned for him to follow me into his room.

"Come on, let's go to your room and make out there. We can even watch movies and eat the pizza in your bed. Or would you rather to come to my room?" I asked with a playful tone.

"Okay, Love, let's go there. I'm sure the pizza will get here just about when we reach my room," he said, and then kissed me. "By the way, thank you for defending me in front of Jasper, it's nice to know that you're so protective of me," he finished pecking my nose.

"Can I ask for a favor, Baby?" I asked after we reached his bed.

"Sure, Love, and I like my new pet name, what did you want to ask me?" he enquired.

"Let's not tell Alice and Jasper about our tattoos, okay? I want to see their faces when they get to see them, after they're healed. Besides they won't think too much about them, we just got out of an accident and they'll assume they are injuries, because of the bandages," I said getting comfortable next to him.

We didn't talk much after that. We just ate our pizza, watched movies, made out, well pretty much what any couple in love would do.

**~R (addicted-to-romione-bedward)**

**We update every Friday in case you were wondering.**

**To see the banner go to www. facebook groups/274198112656668/ ~facebook group~ and photos. Also, there's a doc with everyone's age and profession under the name of the story. Tattoo pictures there too.**

**We started posting this on TWCS, too. **

**Don't forget about my new story: The Man In The Trailer. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello, everyone! *waves* **

**Thanks to our beta.**

**Twilight isn't ours, but we played with our beloved characters. **

**Thanks for the astounding number of reviews! You guys are amazing! We read and love every review, even though we don't have much time to answer everyone.**

**Without further ado, enjoy!**

**BPOV**

The first thing I woke up to was something poking me in my leg. Well it was my thigh to be more precise, and by slowly gaining consciousness I realized what it was: Edward's morning wood. The next things I came around to were the strong arms wrapped around my torso, one hand venturing underneath my – _well his_ – t-shirt, very close to my boob, and a warm breath fanning over my face. _Oh, what a way to wake up! Now I'll never want to leave this bed_, I thought happily.

I stared at his naked chest, and raised my fingers to touch it. I ran the tips over his toned flesh and felt it vibrate with a moan. That's when I knew I woke him up with my exploring. I lowered my hand to his abs and let it rest there, while tilting my head up to greet him.

"Morning," I whispered meekly staring in his eyes from between my lashes. I was feeling a little bit courageous that morning so I decided to play a little. And so, I bit my lip and innocently moved my thigh to test the waters so to speak, and it had the desired effect: another moan and his arms tightened around me.

"Bella, be good, Baby-girl," he murmured.

"What if I don't want to be good?" I asked, leaning up and kissing his lips.

"Morning breath," he mumbled through his pursed lips, making me giggle. I loved this side of Edward, groggy and still gentlemanly, even if he just woke up.

"I don't really care about that, I have it too. Now let me help you with this _big_ problem you seem to have…" I ground my hips against his hard-on to show him what I wanted. I wasn't ready to go all the way just yet, and I didn't think it was even safe given the fact that we didn't have any protection, but that didn't mean that we couldn't have some fun.

"Well if it doesn't bother you, I guess I'm alright with that," he said, sleep almost gone from his voice. And then he kissed me. And _Oh_ _My_ _God_ what a kiss that was.

It started out pretty innocent, but then we both got a little out of control. I mounted him, holding his head between my hands, while his hands were working my shirt up, and then off me. Then, he unlatched his mouth from mine and started suckling at my neck slowly but surely descending towards my breasts.

I moaned like a wanton hussy, and arched my back, thrusting my boobs into his needy mouth and hands while grounding my hips shamelessly into his hard as steel cock. I didn't think it could get bigger than it already felt but boy I was wrong. He was going to split me in two when the time came.

We kept moaning and grunting, kissing each other everywhere, until I felt a weird, but pleasant sensation in my belly, making its way down to where I'd never been touched before. I read about orgasms in books, and learned about it in sex-ed, but from theory to practice…it was completely different. When the coil in the pit of my belly kept tightening and tightening, I thought I was going to have a heart attack, by the way my pulse accelerated, but then the best feeling ever enveloped me as the coil snapped and I began shaking. Wave after wave of heat and pure bliss made my head spin and my eyes roll into the back of my head – or so it felt like – and I kept tingling until I felt a throbbing from underneath me, and then wetness coating the outside of my panties, letting me know that Edward enjoyed it as much as I did.

We rode out our orgasms, and laid there panting, trying to catch our breaths, in complete silence.

I lay limply on his chest, aware, somewhere in the back of my mind that he was already hurt and I could hurt him worse, but I couldn't bring myself to move. His fingers combed through my hair, and his lips pressed to my hairline every now and then, when I decided to break the silence.

"Wow," I mumbled after I was sure that I could breathe right.

"Thank you, Baby-girl. That was amazing." He kissed my lips tenderly. "Was that your first time?" I turned beet red, suddenly feeling shy about what transpired between the two of us. I came to the realization that he just saw me practically naked save from the panties I still had on and started to feel rather uncomfortable. If my panties were feeling like that, I didn't want to imagine the discomfort Edward was in right then.

"Don't be shy, sweetie, we've all been there," he said stroking my back.

"I thought about doing it, you know, _alone_, but I chickened out, and besides, I had nothing to turn me on, like… you know make me feel the need to do it. I feel foolish now, but I'm glad I shared this first with you," I said, happy that he didn't judge me.

"I promise to make you feel even better in any way possible… if you want it too, of course," he stammered, making me giggle nervously. This meant a lot to our relationship. It meant that we were really giving it a shot.

"Of course I want it, silly; I want this and many other firsts with you and only you. But I don't know when I'll be ready to go all the way, I don't think I'm ready to be a mother just yet, although I wouldn't mind it one day," I blabbered nervously, not wanting to ruin the moment with awkwardness.

"Oh, yeah, we need to talk about that, but first, how about we take a shower, get dressed, have breakfast and then figure out what are we doing today," he said, while I finally moved off of him.

I helped him find his balance on his crutches, and went to my room to get ready for the day. _Hmm, my room, I guess this is another thing we have to talk about_, I thought.

After we were all clean and dressed, we went down to have breakfast. We both chose omelet, which made it all easier, because it was done quickly.

Breakfast came and went, so we moved quickly in the living room to seat Edward on the couch. He needed to rest his leg.

"So, what are we going to talk about first?" I asked.

"Well I think it would be best if you went to a gynecologist, to prescribe you some kind of birth control," he started. Wow, he didn't beat around the bush.

"Does this mean that you want us to go further with the intimacy, right?" I asked hopeful.

"Yes, and I would like to know if you wanted me to call in for an appointment, or did you want to do it yourself? Or do you want me to go with you, you know stuff like that…" he said looking unsure.

"Well thanks for the offer, but I think it's my job to do that. I mean, it's time for me to do things on my own, especially _that_. And don't worry I'll ask for a series of tests so it's not prescribed blindly so to speak," I told Edward, wanting him to see that I could be responsible too.

That's how I found myself standing in front of Dr. Wylder's office, a week later. Margaret Wylder.

The door opened and I was led inside by the nurse, who left after calling my name. The doctor was relatively young and if I'd seen her on the street, I wouldn't have thought of her as a doctor. At all.

She had heavy, black make-up and dark hair, burgundy lips – the perfect resemblance of a Goth. Her pale complexion didn't help either. She wasn't that bad and I slowly relaxed.

We talked for a while and she seemed interested in what would my parents think of this, but eventually winked and said she knew how it is to be a teen and to want some action. I had to laugh at that.

She had no idea how much I wanted action with Edward.

When the nurse returned, she drew blood for tests then when we were alone again, I hopped on the bed to let her exam me. I had no idea what she could exam, but I allowed her to do her job.

Maggie, as she asked me to call her, was easy to talk to and very understandable.

After I got dressed again, she told me to come back once a few months to renew my prescription. We decided it was best to take the pills. "…and as for the test results, come back later or tomorrow, they will be ready then, and I'll be able to prescribe you the right kind of pills, but, as we talked, remember that the pill won't take effect immediately, you'll have to wait about thirty days…" She was in the middle of advising me to still make my _boyfriend_ wear a condom when the door opened.

"You don't need to worry. Dr. Wylder will be gentle and—"

Jasper stopped talking and turned white, his eyes jumped from me to Maggie. I stared at Alice then at him. I felt like in some parallel universe. To fuel my surprise, Edward appeared, hopping on his crutches behind them asking if there was any problem.

"What's going on?" I mumbled, turning red. If Jasper brought Alice here, he knew what kind of doctor Maggie was. Actually, I was sure Edward told them about her.

Fuck.

"Bella?!" Edward exclaimed shocked. "Oh, God."

"Why don't you come in before we make a free show for everyone?" Maggie asked slowly, her eyes trained on Edward.

They stepped inside and I came back to my senses and went to help Edward to a chair. He smiled tightly, taking the seat I offered him.

"What are you doing here?" he hissed to me, shooting Maggie a glare.

"Uh, you know…we talked about this," I mumbled embarrassed.

"Why her?" he groaned. "_Why_?" For a second, he looked like he was in pain.

"I don't understand… What's wrong with her?" I asked confused.

Jasper chuckled making me turn red. He heard our conversation. "Bella, Maggie is his ex."

And I thought it couldn't get any weirder.

"Then why did you bring Alice here?" I insisted.

"Because," Maggie said venomously, drawing my attention to her. "Despite our animosities, he knows how good I am at my job."

Edward scowled at her. "You're moving to Dr. Ferguson."

"Do you think she'd be okay with a male doctor?" Maggie asked surprised. "Bella, you can decide on your own."

"No, Bella," Edward snapped, holding my gaze. "In marriage, you don't decide stuff on your own. We'll discuss this at home."

I heard Maggie gasp, but I was too busy being angry at my husband to care. "I'll see you tomorrow," I told Maggie then marched out of her office.

I didn't like the situation any more than Edward, but I'd think about it and decide what to do, besides, I needed my results if I wanted to move to someone else.

_A male doctor?_ _Is he serious?_ I thought angrily.

When I got to the parking lot, I saw his car there and realized that Jasper drove them. I headed that way, sensing they were going to follow soon. I was right.

We drove home in complete silence and once there, Jasper took Alice to his room, leaving us in the living room. Edward was fuming as he slumped on the couch.

"What the fuck were you thinking?"

"I had no idea who she was!" I yelled. "If you had told me that your ex was a doctor, I might have known how to deal with it carefully! Is she that Ex Crazy Goth Chick or whatever Kate called her?"

"Bella…"

"Answer me! You should have told me, Edward! This is embarrassing."

"Yes, Maggie's the one Kate was talking about. That's why I wanted to make you an appointment, and baby, you were never in a relationship before to realize how hard it is to talk about this. I thought about telling you about her, but I didn't see the reason, besides it's all water under the bridge."

He always had that power to make me feel like shit. Like I was stupid and childish.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "You're right, of course. I don't know how you must feel seeing and talking about her." I looked away, wringing my hands. "But we need to talk about these things. You said so yourself. Marriage is based on talking and trust."

I saw him smile a little as he patted the spot next to him on the couch. I quickly rushed there and snuggled into his side.

"Would it be incredibly awkward if I still went to her for check-ups and stuff?" I asked after a while.

"Do you think she'll treat you professionally, now that she knows who you are? And by the way, did you go to her as Bella Swan instead of Masen? 'Cause that would be the only reason for her to be that surprised," he said with bewilderment. It was true, I did go there using my maiden name.

"Yes, I did, but only because you could've known her, and I didn't want to expose you to people's judgments and gossips," I told him with a pout. "Besides, you did the same thing for me, with my peers at school, so I thought I should return the gesture." I pouted and made an innocent face, gauging his reaction.

He tried to act annoyed for a while, but I saw the beginning of a smile on his beautiful face, and that was my cue to kiss him, knowing I was forgiven.

**~B (m0t0b33)**

**We update every Friday in case you were wondering.**

**To see the banner go to www. facebook groups/274198112656668/ ~facebook group~ and photos. Also, there's a doc with everyone's age and profession under the name of the story.**

**We started posting this on TWCS, too. **

**Don't forget about addicted-to-romione-bedward's story: The Man In The Trailer. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello, everyone! *waves* **

**Thanks to our beta.**

**Twilight isn't ours, but we played with our beloved characters. **

**Thanks for the astounding number of reviews! You guys are amazing! We read and love every review, even though we don't have much time to answer everyone.**

**Without further ado, enjoy!**

**BPOV**

Next day I went after my prescription.

It went relatively well, but I still decided to move to the other doctor. Maggie accepted my wish. I was glad I decided to move because she'd acted like a bitch while giving me the prescription.

When I finally took my first pill, a week later, I was a nervous wreck. I felt like I was really growing up.

I had to talk to someone about this and the only person I found in the kitchen at seven in the morning on a Saturday was Rosalie. I had no idea why she was home, but I gave her an earful of everything on my mind.

She was a great listener. She understood me totally because she had been in my situation once. I was really glad we were kind of friends.

Edward was surprised to find us together in the kitchen, and even rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"Morning," he mumbled, hopping to us. His cast was off, but he was wearing a brace now around his ankle and it still hurt him to walk.

"Hey, honey," I said cheerfully. "Ready for tonight?"

I was giddy.

It was Halloween and Alice's birthday. She was celebrating it at the pub.

Edward cringed and shot Rosalie a look. "You coming?"

"If the girls allow the principal at the party, I guess I'm coming." She giggled.

"Of course, he's coming. I still have no idea how he can be the principal. I wouldn't have guessed his job if I met him on the street," I mused.

"He's a huge kid. I don't how my dear 'Heart of Stone' brother is friends with him," Rose joked making Edward groan and bang his head to the table.

"He's okay." I took Edward's side. "He's just too serious for his age."

"Remind me to kill myself if I don't go out when I reach mid thirties," she whispered to me.

"I'm taking him out tonight," I reminded her. "It's a start, huh?"

"Don't be surprised if you return home by eleven cuz the old man is tired."

"Rosalie! Bella! I think that's enough fun at my expense," he said sternly, glaring at us, but at the same time fighting a smile.

"You're making fun of big bro without me?" Jasper asked from the doorway.

"For the love of God, don't start," Edward said panicked.

That made us laugh.

I loved to see them happy and getting along.

It turned out that Rosalie's impromptu visit was to pick clothes for tonight's party. The reminder of the party sent Jasper in a frenzy, moaning that he was sure Alice would hate his gift, that he should have gotten her something else.

The party would start at Alice's house around five in the afternoon then, around eight we were headed for the pub. Since it was Halloween, she wanted a themed party.

Rosalie and Emmett would meet us at the pub. Only me, Edward and Jazz were going to Alice's house.

I hated the costume part. I felt stupid in mine. It had been Alice's idea since I was white and had black hair - which was slowly going back to mahogany with every shower - that I should be Snow White.

Edward had kept his costume as a surprise, but I wished I'd told him to dress as Prince Charming so we'd match.

My dress was exactly like the one Snow White wore in that animated movie for kids. The only missing things were the dwarves and the blue birds. Perfect.

I went downstairs to wait for the guys and realized one of them was already there. Aw. It was as if we had telepathy. He was Prince Charming.

"My lady," Edward drawled in an English accent, putting one arm behind him and bending slightly, kissing my hand.

"Oh, my fair knight!" I squeaked making him chuckle. "Did Alice tell you how to get dressed?" I added seriously.

"Maybe?" He smirked.

"Wait. I hear Jasper's funny."

We were standing side by side at the foot of the stairs, waiting for the _lady_. He's taking his sweet time.

"I'm coming down, guys! Keep your eyes closed!" Jasper shouted.

There was a thumping sound with each step closer. I wondered what he was wearing.

"Look," he said meekly.

"Holy shit!" Edward shouted. "You're…a cat."

"I'm Puss, amigo. Not any cat." He tipped his hat and grabbed my hand, kissing it.

"Ew!" I took my hand back. His whiskers tickled.

They put me in the middle as we walked to the car. Jasper drove there, but we had settled that I was driving us back from the pub. That meant no alcohol for me…not like I was allowed anyway.

When Alice opened the door, she looked like the perfect replica of Wednesday from Addams Family. Her parents were great. The decorated living room along with the many appetizers showed how much they loved her. That made me a little sad, knowing Dad never liked me enough to throw me a party.

Her parents quickly became friends with Edward, while I talked to Alice and Jasper. She couldn't wait to get to the pub.

As we served cake, her parents gave her a generous amount of money to spend during Christmas break. She was allowed to do whatever she wanted with it. As if they have spoken with Jasper, their gift fit his. He bought plane tickets for them to spend New Year's in New York City. Edward and I bought her favorite perfume along with a dress I knew she wanted.

Alice was hugging all of us, not knowing who to kiss first.

When eight o'clock approached we said goodbye to her parents and drove to the pub.

Jasper had told me that Peter and Charlotte had made it special. The theme was _Childhood Stories_, of course, and they had a surprise for Alice as well.

We got out of the car to witness something I never expected to see. There, at the pub's entrance were Lauren and her sheep. They were trying to get in, but had difficulties because of their age and the fact that we were having a private party. Lauren was dressed like a playboy bunny, Jane and Jessica were Paris Hilton and Britney Spears, and the guys were…something I couldn't put my finger on. One of them looked like a gangster, I guess he was Tyler under all that foundation, and the other was wearing tights.

I came to realize it was Mike because he started to flirt with everything with a skirt. Bad idea on Halloween, one of the skirts was a dude.

Of course Lauren blew a gasket when she saw it was our party and threw me a mischievous look when she saw Edward's arm around me. Anyway, we finally got past them and got inside the pub. I wasn't going to let Lauren's reaction get to me. I would deal with that later.

Charlotte greeted us at the door of the pub. She was dressed as one of Power Puff Girls and it suited her. She explained that she was Buttercup and we wouldn't get the free house drinks if we made fun of her, but we were allowed to make fun of her husband.

I had no idea why until I saw him. He was dressed like…Dorothy. I took a double look the burst in laughter, like everyone else.

As we walked further into the pub, we saw Emmett and Rosalie. He had chosen his costume perfectly. No one had to tell me who he was. I liked that character since I was little. Johnny Bravo.

But Rosalie didn't look dressed for the party. She was wearing a pink blouse that had Hello Kitty imprinted on her breasts along with the cat's head.

"No costume, Rosalie? Too cool for it?" Edward asked disappointed.

She huffed and turned with her back to us. I was about to ask why she was upset when I saw the back of the blouse. It had a cat's tail and the words Goodbye Kitty imprinted on her shoulder blades.

"That's original!" Jasper cheered. "Purr purr! It runs in family."

"I'm not related to either of you," Edward demanded and walked to a table.

"Oh, sore loser!" Jasper called after him. "Go, cheer your Prince," he whispered to me making me turn red.

We grouped around a table and talked, drank, had fun. I hadn't had so much fun in such a long time. Jasper kept an arm around Alice's shoulders the whole night and I found that sweet. I sat snuggled into Edward's side, glad everyone knew about us and I didn't have to hide.

Two people appeared at our side. After a look at them I realized I knew them. Kate and Garrett – the tattoo artists. What was funny…their costumes. They were dressed as geese.

Kate waved to us. "Hi, guys! I'm Amelia!" she hissed just like the goose from the movie Aristocats. She even moved her little tail. Did geese have tail?

"And I'm Uncle…_hiccup_…Waldo! Pleased…_hiccup_…to meet ya!" Garrett added.

They were way too funny. Those who didn't know them, they befriended them instantly.

By the time our little party broke, we had sung at least one song each and I shouldn't have been surprised when even slightly intoxicated, Edward had an amazing voice. I sounded like a strangled cat.

When we left, I drove us home since Jasper had called a cab, insisting that he had a room booked. Alice turned red and started giggling. It was her big night.

As we headed up the stairs, Edward got grabby and we stopped in my room where we fell on the bed. I liked this slightly intoxicated Edward. His inhibitions and insecurities were forgotten.

I straddled him and started kissing him. His hands grabbed my hips and in one swift movement, he hand me on my back, making the small bed squeak in protest. His lips went to my throat as my hands went under his shirt.

I liked this. Very much.

Sadly, it didn't last too long because before he could get me out of the dress, he was fast asleep. Alcohol was off the list if I wanted to get frisky again.

I changed in my pajamas and snuggled into his side. It felt like I had just fallen asleep when I heard my phone ringing.

Edward groaned in protest.

"Sorry," I whispered and finally answered after finding my phone. Alice.

"What is it?" I hissed. "Shouldn't you be busy?"

"Bella, I think I broke Jasper's penis."

"WHAT?" I yelled.

"It happened so fast...I dunno… I thought I was doing it okay, but then he was yelling and well…we're at the hospital. I had to call you. I'm sorry if I wake you up."

"I'm going to be sick," I mumbled. "Are you joking?"

"No, Bella! Jasper's in pain!"

"Awesome," I said sarcastically.

"Look, they're calling me to see him. Uh, we're coming over when he's released." She hung up.

"Is someone dying?" Edward slurred making me jump, startled.

"Your brother…he…Alice…Oh, God. It's embarrassing," I moaned.

"What happened?" He sounded a little more awake.

"I don't know much, but Alice said she kinda hurt Jasper…his, uh,…you know." I gestured to his groin. Edward cringed. "She thinks it's broken."

"Sorry?" Edward asked surprised.

"Yeah, I know. We'll have to wait and see. Actually, you wait up. I'm going back to sleep and let's hope I won't have nightmares."

"Muscles can't be broken, just torn." Trust the drunken doctor to find sense in this madness.

**~R (addicted-to-romione-bedward)**

**We update every Friday in case you were wondering.**

**To see the banner go to **** www ****. facebook groups/274198112656668/ and photos. Also, there's a doc with everyone's age and profession under the name of the story. Tattoo pictures there too.**

**We started posting this on TWCS, too. **

**Don't forget about my new story: The Man In The Trailer. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello, everyone! *waves* **

**Thanks to our beta.**

**Twilight isn't ours, but we played with our beloved characters. **

**Thanks for the astounding number of reviews! You guys are amazing! We read and love every review, even though we don't have much time to answer everyone.**

**Without further ado, enjoy!**

**BPOV**

After the incident with Jasper breaking his shlong, everything seemed to settle, things were peaceful. I started to worry that they were too peaceful. You know like the calm before the storm or something like that.

That night, or better said morning, Jasper was released from the hospital with a brace around his dick, but not without the doctor's advice to "Use it wisely". Needless to say we all burst in laughter at that, knowing that the love birds weren't going to live that down for a good while. I mean, any occasion of making Alice blush like that and Jasper laugh so hard, like he was high, was welcomed. Well actually Jasper really was high, not on weed but on medication. Apparently hurting your genitals was painful enough to need morphine, but I wanted to tell him to take it like a man. After all, women gave birth, and most of them didn't use any kind of drugs.

Anyway, he was supposed to wear the brace for about six weeks, which meant he was going to wear it until Christmas.

~**MHNF**~

It was a week before Christmas and all the city was swarming with busy people. They either bought presents for their loved ones, decorations for their homes or outfits for the upcoming parties.

I knew all this stuff because I was one of them. I was dragged from shop to shop, store to store, like I was a rag doll. I was just coming back to normal after _Rosalie – yeah I started to call her by her given name, not Frosty – _thought it would be a good idea to traumatize me with a shopping spree on the Black Friday.

The Shopping Nazi came back to life for Christmas. We went along with Alice and took care of our aspect first, but not completely. No, we just went to have manicures, pedicures, haircuts – in Alice's case – bikini wax, but still we had left to go for facials and massages for after the shopping. I thought it was a good idea since we would all be exhausted.

After buying presents for everybody – and I do mean everybody, nobody was left out – we stopped at the lingerie store.

"No way I'm going in there, Rose! Are you crazy?" I protested when she started dragging me towards a fitting room, with a few sets of skimpy lingerie in her hand.

"Come on, Bella, stop being difficult! You know, this is going to make Edward drool, he won't be able to keep his hands off of you," she said, cutting off my protests. I hadn't thought about it like that, but she was right. I would love to see Edward's reaction to that, especially since I was finally ready to go further than third base with him. I was ready to be his completely, and this was my opportunity. _Home run, here I come_.

"Okay, why didn't you just say so? Give me those," I said practically ripping them from her hands.

As I was trying on different lingerie pieces and sets, I thought about how far we went on Thanksgiving. He touched me where I'd never been touched before, and made me feel like a real woman. I, in return, gave him a blowjob, a sloppy one at that, but he said that it was the best he ever had, and when he saw me pouting, because I didn't believe him, he relented and said that practice makes perfect.

And practice we did. Every waking hour we had alone, we couldn't get to our bedroom fast enough to taste each other and make us feel amazing. Oh yeah, I did say _our_ bedroom, because I moved in there right after Halloween.

"Hello Bella, you still there? Do I need to come in?" Rosalie's voice brought me out of my memories. "Here, I've got a few dresses for the Annual Masen's Charity Ball that you might like," she added, slipping a handful of cloth hangers which held different formal dresses.

"Oh, y-yeah, Rose, I'm fine, just a little distracted," I stuttered, embarrassed that I'd been caught fantasizing about my husband. I got out of the underwear I was trying on at the moment, and redressed myself with mine, and then I started to try on the first dress.

It was beautiful and all, but the color didn't really compliment my skin tone so I discarded it quickly and went on to the next one. That one was a dark blue. Very elegant and form fitting, but something was still off with it. Something I couldn't put my finger on. The third dress was the one. It was a navy blue satin gown, with a sweetheart neckline, flowing all the way to my ankles, and it was going to show off my tattoo beautifully. I actually felt pretty in that dress, but had a mini panic attack when I saw the price tag.

"Relax already. It's not that much, besides, you need this dress – it loves you. It wouldn't look any better on anybody else," Rose said when I told her my turmoil. In case I didn't mention it before, she and I became BFF's. She even got along with Alice, who just started to warm up to her.

Alice still held grudges after she found out what she had done, but was working on warming up to Rose, because she knew I'd forgiven her.

The days passed like hours after that, and before I knew it I found myself in my old room, getting ready for the Ball, along with Rose and Alice. Jasper was getting ready in his room, Edward in ours, and Emmett was supposed to arrive in a couple of hours.

After I was all dolled up, meaning that I had a simple yet elegant make-up, and a very intricate up-do, courtesy of Rose, I was left with the task of dressing myself, putting my shoes on, which were a pair on kitten heels – I would change later in my chucks, when no one would notice because of my long dress – and the jewelry, courtesy of Mrs. Brandon.

Actually Mrs. B. gave us all matching jewelry for our outfits.

I had a simple silvery necklace with a blue cameo adorning my neck. It looked simple, but beautiful. Rose, was wearing a red velvet gown, which hugged her generous body at the right places, she had black eyeliner that made her icy blue eyes look cat like, and blood red lipstick. Her hair was styled in a Spanish bun, and she had red flower earrings and a beautiful Helix bracelet, also red. With those and the fuck-me heels she had on, she looked breathtaking. Emmett wasn't going to know what hit him.

Last but not least was Alice. She was wearing an emerald green satin gown that flowed all the way to her ankles, complimented with a pair of stiletto, a funky, yet elegant hair style – she wouldn't let Rose come anywhere close to her hair – and also a simple silvery necklace with a green beaded cat eye as a pendant, which made her hazel eyes look more greenish than brownish. Well the necklace and the dress helped, but what really did the trick was her lavender eye shadow and dark mascara. She also looked gorgeous, and eager, since she knew that in a couple of days she would get lucky with her boyfriend.

Three hours. That's how long it took us to be all ready for the Ball. I couldn't wait for everybody's reaction when they saw my tattoo. I still couldn't believe I managed to keep it hidden for that long. After I put my dress on, I was careful to put a bolero on stating that it was winter and I didn't want to be too cold.

As we descended the stairs to the living room, where the guys were waiting for us, I could feel my nerves getting the best out of me. I didn't know what would Edward say when he noticed I was wearing my wedding band. I wanted everybody to know that he was taken, that he was mine and I was his.

When I finally reached him, everybody in the room disappeared. He was so beautiful, gorgeous, handsome, and whatever words there are to describe the way he looked right then. He was wearing a black tux, and his eyes sparkled in a way I'd never seen them sparkle before. He looked dreamy and good enough to eat. _Yum._

"Fucking beautiful," he murmured in my ear, while breathing me in. The feeling of his nose skimming over my skin made me shiver with pleasure.

"You're the one talking? I'm tempted to jump you, luckily or unluckily there are other people present," I said blushing, because Jasper chose that moment to burst our bubble.

"Let's get a move, people!" he said amused. He always loved to annoy me and embarrass me. Just like a real big brother.

"Okay, okay! Keep your pants on, we're coming!" And then I realized what I just said and my face started to burn even more. "I didn't…you…I …you know what I meant," I said frustrated that everybody started to laugh like a bunch of hyenas.

We got outside, and we piled in two cars. We took my Mercedes and Emmett's monster Jeep, because Jasper and Alice were going to come back home with us after the Ball. We didn't worry about driving because Alice and I, being underage, we couldn't drink alcohol; therefore, we were the DD's.

The Ball was taking place in Ballroom West, at Four Seasons Hotel. The valets took care of our cars, and then, we got in.

I took my bolero off because it was warm inside and heard a collective gasp coming from our friends.

"Is that a…is that what I think it is?" Alice questioned with a shocked face.

"Holy shit, Bella, how did you manage to get one? I mean, you're underage," Jasper said, being uncharacteristically mature about the situation.

"I have an identical one. We got them the same day I was discharged from the hospital. She had a scar on her upper arm, from the accident, and didn't like the way it looked. So we went to Kate and Garrett and had them. And as for the underage thing, well, it was taken care of," Edward answered, saving me the trouble.

"Wow, just wow. It looks amazing. I want one too. Can I have one? I always wanted a heart on my right hip, and since I can use my fake ID…" Alice started to ramble about getting her own ink, but I tuned her out, and turned to Rose and Emmett. Rose didn't really seem to have a bad opinion over this, but I was kinda worried about Emmett, since he was my school principal.

"Sooo….what do you guys think about this?" I asked biting my lip nervously. "I won't get in trouble for this, am I?" I continued when Emmett didn't answer right away.

"Bella, have you seen yourself at school? The way you dress, covers everything you don't want to be seen, so I wouldn't worry about that," he said patting my shoulder reassuringly.

"Okay, thanks."

"Now let's hit the wet bar, I'm thirsty," Emmett said with a grin heading toward the drinks.

~**MHNF**~

Two hours into the party, we had already collected about $300.000 from donations. I was in the group with the girls at the table, while Edward and his fellow doctors were in a deep conversation.

The girls as in Esme, Charlotte, Carmen, Irina and Kate, well and Dr. Goth, also known as Maggie Wylder, but she kept her distance, and of course Rose and Alice.

Esme looked amazing in a cream colored dress, with her hair let down in a cascade of loose curls, with a simple pearl necklace, Irina, was wearing a short beige satin dress, also with a set of pearls on her neck and in her ears.

Charlotte had a long cream satin dress that made her look astounding, with a silver bracelet encrusted with crystals.

Kate, cleaned up well, considering her eccentric style. She wore an emerald green dress, similar with Alice's only more…umm…complex I guessed. It looked princess-like and she wore it amazingly along with a set of green jewels that looked a lot like the ones Mrs. B. made.

Carmen had a simple green ball gown, with a zig-zag silvery bracelet, which had a few green crystals and last, as much as I hated to admit it, she rocked her look that night.

Dr. Goth had on a dark purple gown, and a gothic set of jewels: a black choker with a rose and a matching cuff on her wrist.

As I stood there, chatting mindlessly with them, I got thirsty, and headed for the bar to get myself something.

"Excuse me; can I have a drink, please?" I said, unsure about how I should approach a bartender.

"Sure, but aren't you a little too young to be here?" he asked inquisitively.

"I'm not asking for alcohol, just something to quench my thirst."

"I like you, you don't get all bitchy and demand a drink because you're some spoiled brat that doesn't take no for an answer. I'm Jacob, but you can call me Jake," he said extending his hand for a shake.

"Isabella, and thank you, I guess," I said with uncertainty shaking his offered hand.

He took a minute to bring me an ice coke, and I stood silently for a bit to drink carefully as to not stain my dress. I didn't want it ruined with coke. I almost did, though, when he got too close for my liking and invading my personal space. He leaned over the bar toward me and said with a weird voice – _I think he was aiming for husky and sexy, but he failed_ – "Such a pretty young lady shouldn't be alone…" But he didn't get to continue because he was interrupted by the most beautiful voice in the world: my husband's.

"I think you should step away from the lady, boy. I believe your job here is to be a bartender, not to flirt with the costumers," he said in a surprisingly calm voice.

Then he proceeded to kiss me. And had he not taken me by the waist to do so, I would've melted in a pile of goo.

"What the hell?! You're old enough to be her father, and you kiss her?" Jacob asked with a shocked face.

"He is my husband, and I don't appreciate the way you've been talking to me, so if you want to keep your job, you'll start being more civil with the man that hired you for the night." By the time I finished my rant, every single eye in the room was on us. I didn't realize how loud I was until it was too late, and I felt mortified.

To take the attention off of us, Eleazar, Carmen's husband, took over the microphone, thanking everyone for the donations. We managed to reach a total of $500.000.

Edward steered me to the dance floor where we spent the rest of our night. It was perfect.

When the party ended it was well after midnight, and while Edward finished talking with everyone and took care of the charity money, we went home.

The next day was Christmas Eve and I knew we'd have a long day ahead of us. Sure, the house was decorated, the cookies were baked, but we still had the tree left. To me, that was a big deal because I've never had a Christmas tree growing up, so I was looking forward to unleash my inner child on that.

**~B (m0t0b33)**

**We update every Friday in case you were wondering.**

**To see the banner go to www . facebook groups/274198112656668/ ~facebook group~ and photos. Also, there's a doc with everyone's age and profession under the name of the story.**

**We started posting this on TWCS, too. **

**Don't forget about addicted-to-romione-bedward's story: The Man In The Trailer. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello, everyone! *waves* **

**Thanks to our beta.**

**Twilight isn't ours, but we played with our beloved characters. **

**Thanks for the astounding number of reviews! You guys are amazing! We read and love every review, even though we don't have much time to answer everyone.**

**Without further ado, enjoy!**

**BPOV**

I woke up to a sleepy Edward, whose hands had gotten adventurous over my body.

I turned to face him and caressed his puffy face and kissed those delicious lips, not caring about morning breath, because we both had it.

"Morning, hubby," I murmured against his lips.

"Morning, baby. We need to get up, we have to prepare the tree for being decorated," he said making no move to climb out of the bed.

I sat up and dragged him with me at the prospect of decorating the tree.

"Come on, we have to get up! We're going to have the most beautiful Christmas tree ever and we have to work for it," I said with the excitement that would put a three year old to shame.

"Okay, what's with you and the Christmas trees? Every time I mention it, you get a child-like excitement about it." Upon hearing that, my face fell. He thought I was being childish. He thought I was being immature again.

"I…umm…never mind, let's get this done and over with," I mumbled exiting the room to go to the bathroom. I couldn't believe him. I knew I was being unreasonable, but it was the one thing I was really happy about and he had to laugh. Well, not exactly laugh, but he still hurt my feelings.

"Bella, are you okay? What changed your mood so quickly? I mean, one minute you're all happy and giddy about decorating the Christmas tree and the next you get all grumpy and close yourself in the bathroom. Baby, talk to me, please," I heard through the door.

I felt a tickling on my cheek, and I just realized I'd been crying. I wiped furiously the evidence of my weakness, and opened the bathroom door to face the music.

"Bella, what's wrong? Have you been crying?" He asked, cradling my face in his hands. I took a look at his eyes and I knew then, that he would never hurt me. That was the moment when I took two decisions. A pleasant one…and a less pleasant one.

The less pleasant decision was telling him more about my life with Charlie. The other one was going to be his Christmas present. The non material one. I decided that this was going to be our night; the night when I would give myself to him completely.

"Let's get back to the bedroom; I have something to tell you. It's kinda stupid, but it explains my earlier behavior."

"Okay, sure, whatever you want, just don't scare me like that ever again. I thought something was really wrong with you; that you were sick or something," he said, taking me in his arms.

I took a big breath and started. "Well, the reason I got like that was because I am really excited about the Christmas tree, and you made it sound like I was being childish and stupid. But for me, it's not. For me, this is the very first tree I'll have, because up until now, I only got to see them on TV. I've never had one when I grew up, hell I've never had Christmas presents, apart from the cookies from Sue," I said in one breath, looking up to see his sad face. I bit my lip and added, "Now, you know why I felt hurt by your earlier words, can we please go back to preparing for a beautiful night with our family?"

"Baby girl, you can't imagine how sorry I feel about that. I promise to never question your giddiness over things. I'm ashamed to admit that I took everything for granted, hence my reaction, but never again, baby…" He kissed me once. "Never," he kissed my eyes, my chin, my cheeks, each time repeating the word "never" and then he gave me a smoldering kiss on my mouth that left me breathless and whispered with reverence, "I love you."

"I love you too, now let's get to work. We'll have time for that later, if you're nice," I said suggestively, and left the room for the day. I would have to speak with Rosalie about getting everything ready for the big night, without spoiling his surprise.

**~MHNF~**

**EPOV **

"Oh, remember my very first band, Ed?" Jasper asked in the middle of a story about his rebellious teen years.

"How can I forget about Snot? You were in your freshman year in high school, and were just discovering the beauty of having an electric guitar. You got the flu, because it was winter and you couldn't be taken away from the garage, where you were allowed to practice." I turned to the others to make sure I had all their attention on me, while I delivered the story. It was a funny one.

"He got so sick he could barely sit straight, but he didn't let that stop him. He invited over a couple of other friends that knew how to play an instrument and who were also sick. He said there was no way for him to get it worse than that and so they started their band, Snot. They even had a few songs dedicated to the mucus Gods. 'Yes man, I'm a booger' and 'Snot you, 's me' to name a couple," I added making him blush. He didn't like to be embarrassed in front of his girlfriend, but he asked for it.

"Oh, and the band's name only lasted for a week, just like the flu. But then, they had a new name: Chicken pox – because that's what they gave me too. I was so pissed with them all for making me splotchy, feverish and itchy, that I wanted to strangle them. I also was shocked that Edward never got it, even though he started to work at the hospital as an intern by then," Rose pitched in thoughtfully completing the story.

It was nice to have a family affair just like this one. We'd had dinner, we gathered in the living room, next to our beautiful Christmas tree, with a bunch of cookies and hot chocolate, telling stories from our pasts. My Bella seemed to enjoy them so much, and it made me feel so happy for her.

A couple of hours later, we decided to share the gifts, because Jazz had to take Alice home, and then go to the pub for a gig, or something like that.

I got Bella a set of books and the DVD's with the movies she wanted for a good while. They were about an odd love story, just like ours. She loved them, and said so while kissing me hard.

She got me a pale green shirt, saying that it would bring out the color of my eyes. Jasper and Alice gave us both a night at Four Seasons Hotel, to escape the madness of the house, for New Years.

Rose and Em also gave us both a present; a box that Bella had to open later, when everybody was gone. I didn't know what it was all about, but I had a feeling that Rose and Bella had something planned.

**BPOV**

I had an amazing Christmas Eve, and I couldn't have been happier. Emmett and Rose were the last to leave the house, opting to go to Rose's new apartment. She had said that it was way too early in the relationship to move in with him, even though that's where she'd been staying until she got herself a place of her own.

If there's one thing I'd learned about Rose, it was that she liked her independence; she liked her space and would let in only the ones she trusted.

I left Edward to take care of the cleaning in the living room so it gave me time to prepare my surprise for him. I dressed my self with the contents of the box – the gift from Rose, Emmett just tagged along – and lit the candles, placed on both bedside tables just in time for his arrival.

His jaw dropped when he saw me dressed like that, and by the tent he pitched in his pants, he loved it.

"Bella…you…t-this is…" he stuttered. I made him stutter, _Oh My God_, I thought while a blush made its appearance on my face and chest.

"Make love to me, Edward. I'm ready to be yours completely," I said, taking him by the front of his shirt and kissing him like there was no tomorrow.

He surprised me by scooping me up in his arms and walking to the bed where he laid me gently, covering my body with his warm one. He started pressing kisses on my jaw and my neck until he reached the strap of my baby doll.

He fingered it for a while, gazing into my eyes.

I found myself nodding, earning a huge smile from him.

I was so ready.

Edward pressed his lips to mine, kissing me deeply before he started covering my body in sweet, soft kisses. I'd never felt so cherished, so cared for, so _loved_.

Our clothes left our bodies slowly and surely. Before I knew it, we were naked.

There wasn't anything between us.

"I'll try to be careful. You must tell me if it hurts," Edward whispered, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear.

I had to tell him there was probably going to be no pain at all considering the accident I had when I was little. But I was too embarrassed to actually tell him.

I really hoped he wouldn't ask if he actually realized what was going on.

Edward grabbed a condom from the nightstand, but I put it back, reminding him that I was on the pill. He positioned himself between my open legs and guided his big dick inside me.

For a second I wondered if it would fit.

I bit my lip as I felt him at my entrance and let out a small moan as he slipped inside. The feeling was like nothing I ever felt before.

He tangled our hands and pressed them on either side of my head as he pressed in deeper. There was a frown of concentration in the middle of his forehead and I really wanted to smooth it, but my hands were captive.

When he was as far as he could get, all I was feeling was a little discomfort at his size.

"It's not the right time to ask," he gasped, swallowing thickly. "But I thought…"

I cringed and closed my eyes, feeling my cheeks turning red. "Bicycle accident. I was six."

"Oh." He kissed my forehead, squeezing my hands.

Then he started moving.

Holy shit.

I moaned loudly as my stomach muscles tightened. Edward ducked his head to lick and suck at my breast making me trash wildly under him.

His thrusts picked up pace as I moaned. He started making small, sexy sounds deep in his throat.

It didn't take long before we both climaxed. Wave after wave of never ending pleasure ran through me as we rode out our orgasms.

We sealed our love making with a sweet lingering kiss, my bones feeling like jelly. He slipped out of me and lay down on his side dragging me to rest my head on his chest. Just as I settled in his embrace, I knew it was the time to clear things up about my abnormality.

"Edward, I know you think I lied to you when I said I was a virgin, but…" I took a deep breath and bit my lip before continuing. It was very important to me for him to know how exactly I lost my hymen. "…I, umm, when I was six, Sue, the only mother I've ever known, tried to teach me how to ride a bike. At first I thought I had it; but then I didn't. I tried to avoid running into a big rock in her backyard, and managed to press both brakes, which turned out to be a very bad idea. I was sent flying into a tree branch and fell into an awkward position. I pulled a few muscles, and I blamed the soreness between my legs on that. I didn't know much about the lady bits, I didn't have the lecture about sex and everything it involves until later so I really had no idea. That is…until I turned sixteen and got a little curious. I kept hearing from my peers at school about the positions they were doing it and everything, and then, at home I caught Charlie's remote and stumbled upon a TV channel, _Hustle _or something like that, and saw a virgin defloration there. The girl was intact down there – the close-up they did make sure to show that – and that's how I discovered that my cooch wasn't normal and went to the library to do some research…" At this point he felt the need to interrupt me.

"Baby, there's no need for you to explain yourself. I'm a doctor, and even though gynecology isn't my thing, I did rotations during my internship, and also, as much as I hate to mention it, I did date a gynecologist," he said, referring at Dr. Goth. "Now, as far as my knowledge goes, I know that the hymen is very flexible when on your period, and very painful to break without lubrication, or the girl/woman not aroused enough. I also know that there are a few cases when the hymen is broken because of an accident similar to yours, and is pretty often heard of on gymnasts, ballerinas, or women who ride horses," he continued as if reciting from a text book.

"Umm…what about the pain and the bleeding? Does it happen to everyone, or just in those cases you mentioned before?" I couldn't help but ask. Since we broached the subject, I wanted to know more.

"Well, there are some cases when the girl even aroused might end up hurting badly and bleeding, but there are also cases when she just feels a pinch and doesn't bleed at all. It's different from case to case. You, for instance got lucky because your first time got to be pleasurable for you too," he said ending the Sex-Ed and slowly succumbing to sleep.

It didn't take long before I followed him.

~**MHNF**~

I woke up to a ringing sound that wasn't from my phone, or the alarm clock. I turned in Edward's arms and saw his phone screen blinking in rhythm with the ringing.

"Make it stop, I wanna sleep," Edward said, his voice being muffled by the pillow. So I answered the phone for him.

"Hello," I answered sleepily.

"Hello, is this Dr. Masen's cell phone?" a man's voice asked.

"Yes, this is his wife speaking. Who am I talking to?"

"I'm sorry, my name is Alec Matthews. Officer Matthews." At hearing the word "officer", all sleep ran away from my head and my heartbeat increased.

"Is there a reason for you to call at this hour on Christmas morning, Officer?" I asked, irritated that I had to drag the words out of him.

"Well, there's been an accident, Mrs. Masen. And your brother in law, Jasper Masen, was involved in it along with his friend, Peter Cullen. They were hit head on by a drunk driver. Mr. Cullen is currently at the hospital; the doctors are trying to save his life, and Mr. Masen is giving my colleague a declaration as we speak," he said something else about the drunk driver, but I hung up before he could say anything else. My head was spinning and I almost felt nauseous – _Jesus Christ, what is with this family and car accidents?_ – I thought desperately.

"Edward! Edward, wake up," I yelled shaking him. I needed him to wake up so we could go to the hospital. As soon as he opened his eyes, I told him to get up and dress while running to the bathroom, not realizing that I was still naked.

Ten minutes later we were in the living room getting ready to leave, after I told him everything he needed to know. We decided that he should drive since I was shaken up and couldn't focus.

While driving to the hospital, I started to calm, reminding myself that Jasper had to be safe and sound, since he was there, giving declarations for the cops.

We reached the hospital a while later, and I practically jumped from the car as soon as it was parked.

We ran to the reception and asked for Jasper; the woman there pointed to the waiting room where a rumpled Jasper held a scared Alice in his arms, and near them stood a very frazzled looking Charlotte crying in her fists.

"Guys what happened? I thought you would have finished the gig and were heading straight home. Charlotte, were you with them?" Edward asked, being the voice of reason.

None of them had time to answer. Officer Matthews and a doctor were heading in our direction with remorseful expressions on their faces.

"Good morning, I'm Officer Matthews and this is Dr. Huntington, specialist in cardio-thoracic surgery. He's the one who can give you information about the victim, as well as the driver," he said leaving the waiting room. I really disliked this guy. He came, delivered the bad news as if they were nothing and then went on his way. I was interrupted from my inner turmoil by the doctor's voice.

"I'm sorry to inform you that the patient Peter Cullen is in a bad shape. He has a very low blood pressure, and we're trying to keep him stable enough time to find him a good match."

"A match, as in a matching donor, Doctor?" asked Edward.

"Yes, he's going to need a heart transplant, as soon as possible. He had an aorta rupture, but we managed to do a temporary suture. Is there someone in his family with heart problems? I found a hole in his heart, the size of a pea, but still very dangerous. It seems to be a congenital problem, and I'm shocked he didn't die of heart failure sometime during his teenage years. Especially since he never followed any kind of treatment," the doctor spoke most likely with Edward, since no one other than him had a medical degree at the moment.

"And how's the other driver? Do you know who he is, Doctor?" asked Lottie.

"He's brain dead. I can't really do much for him, other than contact his family or next of kin," he finished the sentence just as somebody I'd never thought I was going to see ever again rushed through the doors and came straight to me.

"Bella, my precious girl, how are you? What are you doing here? Did they tell you about Charlie?" Sue kept firing questions at me, but I didn't understand why she was there and what was she talking about.

I threw her a confused look and asked, "Charlie? I don't know anything about that piece of shit. What are _you_ doing here, Sue?" I asked.

"Oh, I know the answer to that question, Miss. The driver's name is Charles Swan and Mrs. Clearwater is listed as his next of kin, therefore she can decide what to do about the man," Dr. Huntington explained calmly. He basically told me that I was an orphan and that my poor excuse of a father almost took with him one of my friends. But that friend didn't need to die too because I had an idea.

"Doctor, first of all, my name is Mrs. Isabella Masen, former Swan, and that man is my sperm donor, because I can't call him my father. I have a question though," I said with confidence. "Is Charlie a suitable heart donor for Peter Cullen? I know that given his condition, he has to be held alive until the alcohol wears off from his blood, but you can take his heart and replace Peter's heart with Charlie's healthy one. I know for a fact that other than his liver and lungs, his kidneys and heart must be good in his body," I said with conviction.

"We'll have to run some tests, but for that I need Mrs. Sue's signature, or yours, if you're at least eighteen years old."

"Sue, help us out, please. He needs all the help he can get. He's young and he's got a beautiful life ahead of him," I said thinking about Charlotte and the baby she confessed she was expecting. _Poor thing must be really stressed out_.

"Where do I have to sign, Doctor? This must be the only good thing he's about to do his whole life. Other than participation at creating this amazing young woman you see right here," she said making me blush at her praise. Actually, the fact that he had given me away to Edward, was a good thing because he didn't know that I was bound to be the happiest woman alive, not that he was going to die saving a life after altering it himself.

**~R (addicted-to-romione-bedward)**

**We update every Friday in case you were wondering.**

**To see the banner go to www. facebook groups/274198112656668/ and photos. Also, there's a doc with everyone's age and profession under the name of the story. Tattoo pictures there too.**

**We started posting this on TWCS, too. **

**Don't forget about my new story: The Man In The Trailer. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello, everyone! *waves* **

**Thanks to our beta.**

**Twilight isn't ours, but we played with our beloved characters. **

**Thanks for the astounding number of reviews! You guys are amazing! We read and love every review, even though we don't have much time to answer everyone.**

**Without further ado, enjoy!**

**EPOV**

We spent that day and night in the hospital.

Bella didn't seem to care at all for Charlie – not like she had any reason, but I knew that it would get to her eventually. Good or bad, he was her dad for sixteen years.

Sue Clearwater, Bella's mother figure, agreed a little reluctantly to sign the papers. Apparently, she had hope for Charlie, that he could change, and she loved him. But it was too late for that. Bella was adamant and by evening, Peter was getting a new heart and Charlie was going to die.

I called Carlisle and Esme, letting them know about Peter's state. They arrived at the hospital within the hour after my phone call. Charlotte accepted Esme's shoulder, dissolving in a fresh round of tears.

I should have known that Peter was the only one having a grudge against Esme, because Charlotte didn't seem to mind her presence. I bet it was difficult for him to have a step mother only a few years older than him, but it was his father's choice – and I had never seen Carlisle as happy as he was when Esme was around.

While we waited for Peter to come out of the O.R., I stayed with Jasper trying to convince him it wasn't his fault as he was blaming himself. All it took for him to hang his head in shame and quit blaming himself was Charlotte striding to his side and slapping him, demanding for him to _shut the fuck up_.

Then everything fell quiet.

I didn't move from Jasper's side, but kept catching Bella's eye. She was sitting on the other side of the waiting room with Alice and my sister, who had arrived as soon as she could. Our family and friends were the only people remaining in the room over the many hours we waited. People came and went, cried happy or sad tears. We didn't leave.

The other night had been magical.

All I wanted was to wake up with her in my arms and continue where we had left off, but it felt like Christmas was definitely black for our family.

When Dr. Huntington appeared in the waiting room, we all stood. He didn't know where to look first, but Charlotte broke free from Esme and rushed to him.

Peter was stable, but we couldn't see him just yet, though the doctor took Charlotte to see him.

Knowing he was out of danger's way, we decided to leave, only his close family remaining in the hospital.

We were all tired and shaken.

Emmett took Rose to his house while Jazz took Alice to her house. Bella insisted to take Sue with us because she didn't have where to stay.

As soon as we got home, I went to heat some leftovers, and Bella went to prepare a guestroom for Sue…who followed me into the kitchen.

"I see you're taking care of her," she said softly.

"I do." I nodded.

"Good. At least, he chose a good man to take care of her." She sat in one of the chairs while I shoved the tin with meat and potatoes in the oven. "Are you going to divorce her when she finishes high school?"

I whirled around, feeling panic bubbling up. "No!"

"She can't live like this. You're taking care of her now. And I couldn't be more thankful for that, but she needs to find someone she loves. Don't keep her stuck in this arranged marriage," she told me pleadingly.

"B-but…"

"Sue, I love him," Bella's voice said from the doorway. "He makes me happy and I really love him."

I sighed in relief, finally understanding why this woman wanted me to divorce my baby girl. She had no idea that we really loved each other.

"Don't be silly, Bella!" she exclaimed.

"Sue, I fully intended to stay in this marriage until she finished high school then to set her free, and probably still make sure she was okay, but I fell in love with her," I told her.

"And I fell for him." Bella came to my side and wrapped her arms around my waist. "Please, understand that it's real love."

"Oh, Bella!" She moaned loudly. "Really? He's twice your age."

That stung, but I allowed Bella to answer. She was handling this amazingly.

I focused on taking plates and silverware out, checking if the food heated, just to let them discuss this. I didn't even know about this Sue woman until she appeared at the hospital.

Why had Bella never mentioned her if she was so important?

We had a lot to discuss, but I knew that after we ate, we'd most likely crash for at least eight hours.

Sue was quiet as we ate the leftovers from Christmas. She watched us with an inquisitive eye. Sometime during our eating, Jasper returned, looking beat. He grabbed a chicken leg and ripped a chunk of bread, muttered something about sleeping and left.

Bella shouted after him not to put grease anywhere because he was going to clean it. He never answered to which she threw me an exasperated look.

I missed Carmen and for the first time, I realized how hard it was to clean the house. I'd pay her extra when she returned.

"I'll wait in our room," I whispered to Bella, kissing her forehead, once we were done eating.

"I'll load the dishwashing machine and be there." She kissed my cheek and playfully pushed me out of the kitchen.

A part of me was afraid Sue was going to convince her that the divorce was better, but I trusted her. She loved me. She showed me a few nights ago how much she loved me and I couldn't wait to show her how much I loved her again.

It was half an hour later when Bella appeared in our room with tears in her eyes.

Shit.

I jumped out of the bed and hugged her close to me. She seemed to cry harder.

"Shh, baby girl. We'll prove her that this is love. She has to understand."

"Edward, she's old-fashioned," she mumbled into my chest.

"What does that mean?" I wondered.

"Well, she's old," she muttered. "Sue is very conservative. This age difference…is a no-go for her. She won't understand."

I lifted her chin and stared into her wet, brown orbs. "She will." I pecked her soft lips. "And you just called me old," I teased her.

Her eyes widened. "Oh, God! I'm sorry. You know what I mean…I mean…I…" She gulped thickly. "You're not old. I mean you are her age. But she thinks different."

"Shh." I pressed my finger to her lips, loving to see her flustered. "Let's sleep."

I woke up from an annoying beeping sound – my pager.

I groaned and flopped on my back, wishing it would stop beeping.

"Edwaaaard!" Bella moaned into her pillow.

I wanted to smash the thing to the floor, but grabbed it and silenced it then took my phone and called to see what was so urgent. Irina, one of the nurses, filled me in a fresh case of a child who squished a tree decoration in his hand and cut himself.

I told her to prepare me a room to take care of the kid.

I tried to tell Bella I was going to work, but she had fallen back asleep so I just got dressed and left.

At the hospital, after taking care of the hurt kid, I checked on Peter then found Carlisle and we got talking until I was called again for an emergency. And so my resting day turned into work day. Christmas was always busy.

When I got home was well into the night and I found Bella and Sue at TV, watching some comedy. Jasper wasn't there which was odd – he was the first installed in front of the TV if a comedy was running.

"I'm home!" I called from the hallway as I took my coat off.

"Shush!" Bella hissed over her shoulder.

I walked into the living room and after nodding to Sue, I sat next to Bella and kissed her cheek. "What's going on?"

"Jasper's sleeping. I think. He hasn't left his room."

I groaned.

We were back to square one about the blaming thing.

"I'm going to check on him," I told her.

The door to his room wasn't locked so that was a good sign, but he wasn't in bed. Before leaving, I decided to check the bathroom. I flipped the light on and found him on the carpet there, sitting down, his back resting against the wall, his knees drew to his chest, head in his lap.

"Fuck off," he muttered.

"Jazz, it's not your fault. You said it yourself – Charlie's car went full speed into Peter's."

"I was driving! I had drunk! We all had drunk! What makes me better than him? I nearly killed my best friend!" he shouted. "Just leave me the fuck alone, Edward."

"Bro…" I crouched in front of him, putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Leave. Me. Alone!" He pushed away.

"I hate to see you like this. You heard the doctor. The accident triggered it all…it could have happened any other time. Peter was already sick."

"Edward!" he snapped, raising his head. There were tears running down his cheeks. "What if something worse would have happened? What if I really killed him? Edward…will he ever…look at me again?" He cried. "And Chucky! She's pregnant! And…" He sniffed. "What if Ally was in the car? I should have been the one injured!"

"Jazz," I whispered, wrapping my arms around him.

That made him relax and start sobbing. At least, he was letting all out.

"Are you feeling better?" I murmured, stroking his hair, after some time.

"A little."

I kissed the top of his head and shifted to sit next to him. "He's getting better. He will wake up soon and you'll get to talk to him. Then, you'll take Alice to New York as planned. You deserve a break."

He snorted. "So do you, Ed. You look like shit. When's the last time you slept for at least ten hours?"

"I'm not you, Jazz. I run on three hours of sleep if needed." I chuckled.

"Bella promised to loosen you up, apparently you're making it difficult. Promise me, you'll take a break soon." He looked me in the eye. He was serious.

"Soon. I promise."

"Is Pete really going to be fine?" Jazz asked after a few quiet minutes.

"Better than ever," I told him.

"Thank God. I can't deal with more losses on Christmas."

I hugged him to my chest, pushing my own tears away.

There was a knock on the door jamb and I looked up to see Bella.

"Aw, guys! You look so cute!"

I scowled at her and got up, stretching my back. Jazz grabbed my hand and pulled himself up without warning me which threw me off balance and made us knock our heads together when I stumbled forward. It must have been funny because Bella was bent over laughing hysterically.

"It hurts like fuck. Stop laughing," Jazz muttered, rubbing his forehead.

"Sorry." I patted his shoulder.

"Do fucking yoga or some shit and stay on your two feet, man!"

"I don't do yoga!" I grumbled, narrowing my eyes at him. "Did you need anything, baby?" I asked Bella, walking to her.

"Just wanted to check on you two… It's close to midnight. Are you coming to bed?" she whispered, her cheeks pinking.

"Yes, I'm coming." I smiled and took her hand.

Jazz groaned. "Keep that shit to the bedroom."

"What, Jazz, do you have a problem that we're doing something while…you have to use _it_ wisely?" Bella bit back making me burst out in laughter.

He didn't have any witty comeback until we were at the door of his room. "Have you done your Kegel exercises today, Bella?"

"No, I'll keep them for after our first baby," she said throwing me a look, but then she must've realized what she had said because she turned red, and flipped him off before dragging me out.

"He's so annoying," she muttered.

"Well, he usually has good intentions, but he wouldn't be the Jasper we love unless he said something stupid, right?" I kissed her forehead.

"But _that_? Really?"

I opened the door of our room and turned to her, smirking. "What?" I gasped in mock-shock. "You _don't_ do Kegel exercises?"

"Edward!" she squeaked, embarrassed.

But before she could say anything else, I scooped her up and pressed my lips to hers. Ah, how I missed her sweet lips.

**~B (m0t0b33) and addicted-to-romione-bedward**

**We update every Friday in case you were wondering.**

**To see the banner go to www . facebook groups/274198112656668/ ~facebook group~ and photos. Also, there's a doc with everyone's age and profession under the name of the story.**

**We started posting this on TWCS, too. **

**Don't forget about addicted-to-romione-bedward's story: The Man In The Trailer. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello, everyone! *waves* **

**Thanks to our beta.**

**Twilight isn't ours, but we played with our beloved characters. **

**Thanks for the astounding number of reviews! You guys are amazing! We read and love every review, even though we don't have much time to answer everyone.**

**Without further ado, enjoy!**

**EPOV**

Kissing Bella was always a wonderful experience. She never made it feel demanding and taking like my past partners. She always offered, she poured all herself in the kiss, showing me how she felt.

I lowered us on the bed and moved my lips to her neck, kissing her pulse point and gently biting her earlobe.

I wanted to show her what pleasure was, to make her feel like never before.

She deserved to be cherished and worshiped after what she had done for us. I didn't care what Sue thought about our relationship. I loved her and she loved me and we were good together. I only hoped that she was going to change her mind in time for our real wedding.

Her small hands wrapped in my hair and she tugged my head so she could kiss me again.

"I want to…take care of you," she whispered, blushing furiously.

"What do you mean?" I wondered, kissing her brow.

"Down." She lowered her eyes, staring at my dick then looking back into my eyes. "Can I?"

I was hoping this would be about her.

She saw my indecision and took it badly, probably thinking I was rejecting her because she closed her eyes and started frowning.

"We can do anything you want, baby girl. I was just hoping you'd be the one…taken care of," I used her words to explain myself.

"Oh!" Her brown eyes flew open. "That doesn't mean I'm terrible at it, right? You can tell me. I know I have no idea what—"

I pressed my finger to her lips silencing her. "Shh. Experience comes with time, baby."

She nodded quietly then wrapped one of her legs around my waist and brought me down on top of her.

Oh, sweet Baby Jesus!

I moaned embarrassingly loud as our lower halves crashed together. I could feel how wet she was, how warm she was, how ready she was for me. Only for me.

I leaned to kiss her some more when I felt pressure in my shoulder. Upon inspecting what was going on, I saw her hand pushing at it, which made me laugh earning a huff from Bella.

"Can you cooperate?" she mumbled.

"What am I supposed to do? By the way, you're eating more proteins starting tomorrow."

"Shut up. Roll on your back," she demanded upset.

"Aye!" I joked.

Once on my back, Bella slid down my body until she was at the same level with my dick. Her small hands wrapped around it and started squeezing and tugging.

Fuck. It felt so good.

One of her hands went to my balls and I couldn't keep my eyes open. I knew she needed me to, but she made me feel so good. I groaned loudly when I felt her hot little tongue running up my shaft before wrapping her small mouth around the tip and suckling. I fisted the sheets, willing my body to relax.

I was a middle-aged man, for Christ's sake! I couldn't just…come in five seconds like a teenager. It would be too embarrassing.

"Oh, shiiit!" I hissed when she tried taking more in her mouth.

Without thinking, I grabbed a fistful of her hair and guided her slowly.

So damn good.

Need to stop if I want to actually make love with her

Fuck.

"Stop," I grunted. "I…can't."

Her worried eyes met mine. Her lip caught between her teeth.

"It's not your fault," I whispered once I regained some composure. "Actually, it is." I chuckled. "You're too fucking good, baby girl."

"Was that okay?" she asked shyly making my dick twitch.

"It was perfect, baby. Now come here. Let me take care of you."

She straddled my stomach and I started playing with her clit until she was a squirming mess. Before I could bring her to my mouth, she came all over my stomach, almost mewling my name.

"Beautiful," I murmured, kissing her deeply before taking a condom from the nightstand. Just as I was about to put it on, her hand stopped me.

"Don't. I want to feel you. I need to feel close to you tonight," she said taking me in all the way. "Oh!" She squeaked, turning a deep red.

"Is this okay?" I asked worried about the lack of condom for a second but then I remembered she was on the pill and started to worry about how she felt being for the first time on top. I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to see her bouncing in my lap with her firm yet soft breasts jiggling right in my face.

She bit on that succulent lip and gulped visibly then she nodded.

Oh, Christ.

She _nodded_.

She wanted to ride me.

It took a few minutes until we set a rhythm and Bella let go of her inhibitions. She even sat up on my lap allowing my hands to roam her beautiful body and tease her, bringing her closer to another orgasm.

She moved slowly, in languid movements and when she grew tired, I stilled her hips and stared thrusting just how I wanted earning a lot of moans and curses from her. I had no idea she knew so many bad words. When she slumped on my chest I knew she had found her release again.

Having the upper hand, I rolled us around and bent her right leg then continued where I left off.

"Oh, crap! Edwaaard!" Bella yelled, clawing at my back. "Fuucking shiiiiiiiiit!"

_Again?_

I couldn't wipe the smirk off my face.

"Soo close!" she whined.

I picked her hand and put if where we were joined as a silent invitation, knowing she wouldn't do it without a little prompting.

She stared shocked at me then threw her head back and stared rubbing.

Fuck.

"Oh, Bella!" I moaned, pushing faster into her.

Somehow I focused enough on her face to see an evil glint in her eyes. Then with a high pitched giggle she squeezed me so hard I exploded. She kept the squeezing rhythmically, keeping true to our conversation from earlier.

"Jesus." I flopped on my back when I knew I couldn't kneel any longer. "You're going to kill me, baby girl."

"I'm going to kill you?" she mock-gasped. "I think I…I…you know…I _came_—" she whispered the word blushing "—four times."

"You know, it's common for girls to come more than once, right?" I asked, turning my head to the side, to see her.

"Yeah, but…four?"

I couldn't help but laugh at our post-coital conversation.

"Bella, baby, girls…women…can come a lot of times. And the Internet is not the only source I know that," I added, chuckling.

"Oh…you…before?" she asked embarrassed. "With Goth Chick?"

I snorted. "I didn't mean it like that. You see the most _unique_ stuff when you're in the E.R. and even if I'm no specialist that doesn't mean I don't see or hear why someone brought his girlfriend to E.R. because she fainted during sex."

"You're serious?" Bella laughed.

"Dead serious. The guy was trying to give her twenty five…because she was turning twenty-five. Yeah, we – the staff – had a laugh over that for a long while."

"Wow."

I could see a faraway look in her eyes.

She wanted to try it and I started wondering if my dick would ever be anything but hard around this amazing girl.

Feeling content for the moment, I brought her closer and tucked her under my arm. "Let's sleep."

She giggled and kissed my shoulder. "Old man's tired?"

"Bella!" I whisper-yelled mock-scandalized.

She only giggled harder.

The morning brought a new round of fun before we finally dragged our asses downstairs for breakfast.

It could have been the holidays but we were both in a playful mood, touching the other just because we were passing close by, sneaking kisses. No wonder preparing breakfast took ages.

I had her cornered next to the fridge, kissing her deeply while my hands started wandering when a throat clearing sound snapped me out of it.

God, the things she made me do.

I turned around, hoping against hope it wasn't Sue.

I sighed in relief when I saw Jazz smirking at us.

"Well, good morning to you too," he joked. "Hi there!" he added loudly waving to Bella who had her head pressed against my back, probably a lovely shade of red.

"Kill me," she mumbled, clutching to my shirt.

"Hey, bro," I answered to him, smiling. "Why are you up so early?"

"I'm gonna head to Pete once I eat. I need to see him."

"Good. We just finished making breakfast," I told him, moving to grab the plates. Bella let an odd sound out and clutched to me tighter. I looked over my shoulder at her and saw her red face. "What's up?"

"It's embarrassing," she mumbled. "It won't go away."

"What?" I frowned then followed her gaze to her pajama top where her hard nipples were visible.

"Cold?" I smirked, earning myself a slap on the arm.

"Seen that!" Jazz commented from behind us. "No hitting bro!"

Bella scowled though he couldn't see then turned to rush out the kitchen only to bump into Sue and make another odd sound from deep in her throat before finally dashing up the stairs.

"What the hell did you do to her? She got her girly _boner_ or something?"

"Jasper!" I yelled, cutting my eyes to Sue who watched us rather entertained. "Good morning. Please excuse my brother," I apologized.

"No worries. Teenagers are volatile. I have two. I should know." She smiled and walked to the plates, taking them to the table.

"Hear that, Ed? I look like a teen!" Jazz boasted making me roll my eyes.

"You're not?" Sue asked confused.

"No, ma'am. I'm twenty-three," he answered politely.

Damn, why could he act so charming around others, and not around me or Rose? We're family and probably he thinks he can say whatever around us.

Bella returned with a hoodie over her thin pajama top and slumped in a seat next to me. She immediately started talking to Sue, asking her about her kids, about life back in Forks. I just stared…amazed. I hadn't seen her so talkative or animate before.

When we finished eating, I sent Bella and Sue to the living room to continue to catch up while I kept Jazz to help me with the dishes before he left to the hospital. He protested a little, but caved in the end.

Once he left, I went upstairs to allow Bella and Sue time to be together. I looked through my emails then started a medical journal that was waiting on my nightstand for too long. I hadn't really thought in the long run when I decided on this career. I had to constantly be up to date with every medical term, disease or condition.

**~twistedsistersRB**

**We update every Friday in case you were wondering.**

**To see the banner go to www . facebook groups/274198112656668/ ~facebook group~ and photos. Also, there's a doc with everyone's age and profession under the name of the story.**

**We started posting this on TWCS, too. **

**Don't forget about addicted-to-romione-bedward's story: The Man In The Trailer. **


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello, everyone! *waves* **

**Thanks to our beta.**

**Twilight isn't ours, but we played with our beloved characters. **

**Thanks for the astounding number of reviews! You guys are amazing! We read and love every review, even though we don't have much time to answer everyone.**

**Without further ado, enjoy!**

**BPOV**

New Years came and went without too much fanciness. We had a family reunion of sorts because we felt the need to be close to our loved ones after everything that happened.

We convinced Sue to stay a little longer and to get her kids to come over if they hadn't had any plans. Among the guests were also Carmen and her family, Rose, Emmett, Jasper and Alice, even Kate and Garrett were present. I was glad that Jasper and Alice postponed their trip to New York until after New Years.

We weren't exactly sure if Peter and Charlotte were going to come because we didn't know much about his condition, but they surprised us by arriving with Esme and Carlisle.

They said that he was okay as long as he followed the doctor's orders to the T. He wasn't allowed any effort, any kind of excitement – at least for a while – and certainly no alcohol, greasy foods and coffee. He tried to joke saying that he didn't mind going without all those things but he couldn't bear to stop smoking pot.

At the mention of pot he turned to Jasper with a mischievous look and asked him if he had any porno bears left.

"What are you talking about?" Edward asked while Jasper blushed – yes, _blushed_ – and Chucky was choking on her laughter.

"Let me tell you a story about that," Peter said, ignoring the dirty look Jasper threw him.

_Flashback _

**Peter POV**

_We were in the backroom at the pub having a couple of beers and munching on some pizza when we decided that the buzz from the beer wasn't enough. _

"_Dude, go get the stash that we hid in the old guitar," I said. He stumbled over to where we had the pot and brought it over. We lit it up and started the party._

_Half an hour later…_

_We were laughing hysterically and enjoyed the feeling of being baked, when Jazz got the munchies. I opened the box designated for munchies only and took a bag of gummy bears._

_He snatched it from me and dumped a handful of bears on the table and started looking at them weirdly._

"_Jazz-man, what the fuck are you staring at, dude?" I asked confused. He usually got that look when he thought my head looked like a balloon, but this time his stare was fixed on the bears._

"_Holy shit, Pete, the bears are all pervs! They're fucking, man, look," he said gesturing to the pile of jelly._

"_No, they're not, they're not moving, just sitting there. Stop being stupid," I told him._

"_I'm telling you, they're fucking. Look, the green one is humping the red one doggie style and the yellow ones are 69'ing," he said all serious and shit. "These mah' friend are not gummy bears, they're porno bears, I'm tellin' ya'," he said starting to stuff his face with the said porno bears in order to stop the kinkiness he had said._

_End of flashback_

**BPOV**

By the time Peter was done with the story, everybody turned into a deep shade of red; that's how hard we were laughing. Even Jasper after he decided it wasn't worth it to be embarrassed. The only one who kept his cool was Peter.

Apparently that was the shove we needed to start telling incriminating stories about each other. I had a feeling that most of them were going to be about Jasper, Emmett or little Chava and his parents. I wondered if there were going to be any about Edward.

Next thing I knew Edward was telling a story about him and Emmett. Apparently they used to be pot heads in high school and Emmett did a lot of stupid things while high. Like for instance…

**EPOV**

"One day we were in his basement smoking pot when his dad came home drunk bragging about having bought a canoe. Carlisle was away so Emmett was left as the baby of the house so to speak. Anyway, Mrs. Cullen started ranting about that canoe; you see, he bought it with the money for Carlisle's wedding present and she didn't like that he got drunk and bought a stupid unnecessary thing. After the rant was over, Em dragged me back to the basement to chill out, remember man?" I asked and he nodded enthusiastically. He was acting like he was proud of this, but there's a lot of stuff he didn't remember because he blacked out after he hit his head.

"What happened with the canoe?" asked Jasper as if he sensed there was more to it that I let on.

"Calm down, I'm getting there. So as I was saying we got even more buzzed and then Emmett had a 'brilliant' idea: take the canoe and take it down the mountain."

"Ooooh, I have a good feeling about this," said Rose.

"We climbed the mountain, and had the canoe prepared to go down with Em in it. But it wouldn't move, not even an inch because he was too heavy."

"_Man, I'm serious, put that stupid helmet on. I don't wanna see you crack your head open on those rocks," I told him needing to be the responsible one._

"_Dude, sure, like I'm gonna fall for the old helmet trick," he said leaving me confused._

"_Em, what the fuck are you talking about? What helmet trick?"_

"_You know, the helmet full of worms. You want me to put it on and have those fuckers eat me alive. Not gonna happen, bro," he insisted._

"_Now here's what we do: we untie the canoe, I give it a good push to give it a head start and then I jump in and voila, it's going downhill. And I'm gonna use this paddles for speed," he explained while I tried one more time to make him wear the helmet._

_And so he did exactly what he said. Only his plan didn't include the stone that blocked the canoe's path and made it stop just as he jumped head first into the woods and rolled down the mountain almost for a mile. He stopped in a tree and I found him dizzy, ready to pass out, which he did shortly after._

"He only woke up at the hospital where he was flirting with a male nurse. He kept saying that he wanted the hot chick to give him a sponge bath, and the dude was watching him like a freak," I finished the story with a good laugh. I didn't want Emmett to lose his students' respect because he used to be a pot head in high school so I didn't tell them the other things he did, like walking around the hospital because he had the munchies and was looking for the cafeteria. He was dragged by the ear back in his room for parading half naked around the hospital and disturbing the old ladies down the hall. He even had the audacity to ask them if they liked what they were seeing.

Not long after I finished my story, little Chava was demanding his mommy's attention. Carmen excused herself to the bathroom to change his diaper and nurse him.

When she came back she settled back on the couch to burp him and try to put him to sleep. But apparently the little guy had other plans. He stared fussing and squirming and poor Carmen looked miserable as she didn't know what was wrong with him.

"Can I have him for a moment, Carmen? Maybe he's got colic." I took him in my arms but he wouldn't have any of it and he started squirming even worse.

"Here, let me take him. He seemed to like me last time I held him," Bella said already extending her arms to take him.

I gave her the infant and he looked at her curiously and stilled his squirming but not the fussing. She seated herself on the sofa, pulled a pillow over her knees and turned Chava on his belly putting him on the pillow and gently massaged his back. A few minutes of that and a resounding fart was heard coming from him followed by a coo. All the while we could all be taken as statues as we saw Bella handle the infant better than his own mother or me, a _pediatrician_.

As if she couldn't be more loveable than before, she then took Chava back in her arms and stared rocking him until he nuzzled his little nose in her chest and fell asleep as if nothing happened. I took in the sight of her cradling the little Casanova – _yes Casanova_, _he's still hogging and groping my wife and gets away with it, I can't believe I'm jealous on a baby_ – and sighed longingly. I couldn't wait for us to have our own little ones.

"Ay Dios mio, Bella my niña where did you learn that from?" Asked a bewildered Carmen bringing us all out of our stupor.

"Umm, I didn't actually know if it was going to work, I saw it once in a movie and seemed to be effective. I mean, in that movie was a baby, no matter how good the directing is, it can't be all fake there, right?" Bella said biting her lower lip. If it weren't for the bundle in her arms and the people in the room, I would've taken her right then and there several times until we produced our own spawns.

I shook that thought aside; it was too soon for that. I had to wait until she turned eighteen and married me for real – out of love, not because she was made to – and then ask her what she wanted to do with her future. If she wanted college, babies, both or none. Of course I knew I was being ridiculous thinking that she might not want at least a child of her own, especially knowing that she liked a big family and adored children.

It was a half an hour to midnight when we got outside in the backyard to prepare ourselves for stepping into the next year. We got the bottle of champagne, two trays of crystal flutes, a bottle of sparkling cider – for Peter, Charlotte and Carmen – and a couple of other things like crackers, confetti and those little fireworks that you can hold in your hand.

"Hey, Edward where are Rose and Emmett? They were supposed to be here with us for the countdown," Bella said after a few minutes. I didn't realize that my sister and friend were missing and hoped they weren't up in her old room getting it on into the next year instead of being here and celebrating with the family.

"Don't worry, they'll come," Jazz said with a snicker. "Until then, let's toast for my buddy here that was born for the second time a few days ago. Here's to you, Pete! Cheers!" A group of other cheers followed his.

"Thanks, man, but let's not forget that if it weren't for this little guardian angel called Bella, and the fairy godmother, Sue, it wouldn't have happened. So here's to you ladies, thank you for giving me a new chance at life," Peter said making Charlotte burst in tears.

We didn't have time to get all sappy, at least not for long, because before we knew a banshee's scream could be heard from the house. Jazz, Carlisle, Eleazar and I were ready to go inside and check out what was going on when a crazy looking-still-screaming Rose came out running at us babbling about something unintelligible. I heard things like "God", "asked" and "said yes", but I was clueless about what she was saying. She finally took mercy on us and took a deep calming breath and said: "OH MY GOD! Girls I'm getting married! This big oaf over there caught me right before I came outside dragged me in front of the chimney where our parents' photos are and he got down on one knee and proposed. Wasn't that just the sweetest thing ever?" she asked the group of bewildered girls.

"Wow, so you were the one screaming like you were murdered, you crazy bitch? I thought something really bad was happening there. I almost had a heart attack!" Jasper yelled at her.

"Jasper, relax, nothing bad happened, now go and have the glasses ready, it's two minutes to midnight," Bella said with a bossy voice.

"Yeah, meanwhile, Emmett, I think it's needless to say that if you make my sister suffer, I'll make it look like an accident. Remember, I'm a doctor and I know stuff about human anatomy better than anyone. Now, let's get ready for a new year, hopefully better than this one," as I said those words I took my wife in my arms and hugged her to me while we started the countdown.

"Ten. Nine. Eight."

I turned her to face me and took her face between my hands.

"Seven. Six. Five."

I placed a gentle kiss on each of her beautiful chocolate orbs.

"Four. Three."

I kissed her forehead and then her chin.

"Two. One!"

"Happy New Year, love! May this new year be better than the one we left behind and bring us joy, peace and more love," I said before I finally kissed her soft, plump lips.

As we broke apart from our kiss, I watched her open her teary eyes and as she raised them to look at me, I saw pure happiness in them and lots of love.

"I can't put into words how much I love you, Edward. I also can't put into words how grateful I am for being here with you, for you giving me a family, friends, and maybe in the future a couple of babies of our own," she said the last part with a beam that lit up her whole face. I wasn't sure what my face looked like, but I bet it betrayed my own feelings on the matter.

"What? I saw the way you were eyeing me with little Chava, actually that's why I wanted to show off my knowledge with babies. I might not have much experience with a baby, but I'm a fast learner and I'm married to a pediatrician. I won't be too worried when the time comes," she added and then threw her arms around my neck and kissed me with passion.

Unfortunately I had to break it a little too soon for my liking, but we had an audience – an audience that didn't wait for us to throw the confetti, toast with us, or light up the fireworks. _Oh well, I didn't regret being in my own bubble of love with my Bella._

"Guys, we have an announcement to make." Charlotte started clearing her throat. "As you all know, I am pregnant. Yesterday we got to find out the sex of the baby because I'm farther along than we all thought. The baby is a little girl, and her godparents are going to be Jasper and Alice, and her name is going to be Alesha Isabella Cullen, after her godmother and our personal hero, Bella. Now, we chose Alesha instead of Alice because we didn't want two firecrackers to turn their heads when Jasper discovers how many shopping bags there'll be bought out of his money. Also, I wanted her to be named that because I could call her Shabell. I don't know why I like it so much but it sounds beautiful and unique," Lottie stated as Bella went over to hug her quickly followed by Alice and Jasper.

"OMG! I can't believe I get to be a godmother. And to a girl, no less. Oh, the possibilities I have now. I get to shop for all kind of little things for her. Yay!" Alice was barely containing herself. It seemed like she was about to burst with happiness.

"Okay everybody, I hate to have to be the party pooper but it's late and we have a lot of things to do tomorrow…or today. Ally and I have to finish packing for our trip, and then we have to drive everybody home, 'cause nobody's leaving the place. We have enough room for everyone, and if not, we have a bunch of extra cushions and there're also the sofas and the recliner which is a pull out." Jasper started acting all responsible all of a sudden, but I thought it had to do with the fact that he wanted Alice for himself. He had been cleared to use_ it _as long as he used it wisely.

"Alright, let's give the lovebirds a chance at breaking something again. If you guys hear something suspect from any of the rooms, it might be either The Young and The Clueless, here–" Bella pointed to Alice and Jasper. "–finally doing it, or these two mammals –" She pointed to Rose and Emmett. "–that want to get it on like rabbits – let's hope they make it to their room and don't traumatize any of us. All that being said, good night!" Bella said leaving the mentioned ones with gaping mouths while guiding everybody to their place to sleep.

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe I could finally be happy. I knew that Edward and I had a lot of firsts to share with each other, yet I knew that we also had a lot of time ahead of us. We just started a new year, a year full of promising things to happen for all of us.

**~twistedsistersRB**

**We're getting really close to the grand finale –only a few more chapters to go.**

**We update every Friday in case you were wondering.**

**To see the banner go to www . facebook groups/274198112656668/ ~facebook group~ and photos. Also, there's a doc with everyone's age and profession under the name of the story.**

**We started posting this on TWCS, too. **

**Don't forget about addicted-to-romione-bedward's story: The Man In The Trailer. **


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello, everyone! *waves* **

**Thanks to our beta.**

**Twilight isn't ours, but we played with our beloved characters. **

**Thanks for the astounding number of reviews! You guys are amazing! We read and love every review, even though we don't have much time to answer everyone.**

**Without further ado, enjoy!**

**PS: You'll need a bucket or a cold shower waiting for you by the end of this chapter. **

**BPOV**

My junior year in high school felt long and full of trouble. After Hooters was out of the picture, I had to deal with Lauren and her skanky friends.

After they had seen me at the Halloween party, they kept pestering me and Alice until one day when I couldn't take it anymore and pushed her, yelling in her face to give me a break. She almost jumped me, but thankfully, the new English teacher, along with Emmett were around and stopped the fight. She ended up in detention then didn't even look at me for a week. I foolishly thought it was over – when it had just began.

Lauren came to school with her parents demanding that I should be expelled based on my relationship with Edward and being a relative of Emmett's. The stupid bitch thought Emmett was my brother in law – sure she wasn't _that_ far of the truth but still. As for Edward, it was none of her business what I was doing outside the school. As far as everybody knew, my name was Swan and I was living with my Dad's friend until I graduated.

Emmett covered that part smoothly, keeping my marriage away from prying people, and showed Lauren's parents the tape with their daughter and the old gym teacher going all the way for a better grade in P.E.. Then he showed them how Lauren tried to seduce the new, young Gym teacher, not knowing he was gay. To make the whole story short, she was expelled for being involved with a teacher and trying to sabotage a fellow student and threatening the principal's job with her unfounded accusations. Emmett also gave Lauren's parents a choice: leave quietly and never come back or take everything to court and charge Lauren with extortion and calumny for she was a legal adult and had to pay for her acts. Needless to say they chose the former and left. As for Lauren's sheep, they dropped her like a hot potato and became little lambs.

The summer vacation, well, that was interesting to say the least. Charlotte gave birth to little Shabel. Peter made a full recovery and was back to his old self and the whole gang decided it was time for us to have a well deserved vacation. We ended up in a bigger version of the cabin from our honeymoon.

It was safe to say that I didn't even think about getting anywhere close to the slopes because I didn't want another visit to the E.R..

**~MHNF~**

Along with the autumn came my eighteenth birthday and the most beautiful day of my life.

Just like the previous year, the guys - along with Alice this time - brought me breakfast in bed, and right after delivering the tray of food, Jazz and Ally made themselves scarce babbling something about giving the love birds some privacy.

"Why did they go, Edward?" I asked a little saddened by the fact that my friends deserted me like that.

"Relax, love, you'll see them later in the day. Now let's eat because I'm famished and Carmen prepared something special for our birthday girl," he said pushing a rainbow cupcake towards me. It looked great and it smelt divine so I didn't wait until I attacked it.

I took my first bite and almost chipped a tooth in something metallic. I took it out of the cupcake and just as I was about to ask Edward what it was, I found him by the bed on one knee.

I gasped and almost dropped the cookie.

"Bella, you are what I never knew I always wanted. You turned my life upside down from the moment we met and slowly I started falling for the little things you were doing. I tried to fight my growing feelings for you, but it was so worth it when I set them free.

Muriel Spark once said 'It is impossible to repent of love. The sin of love does not exist.' I understand better than ever that quote."

He gently took my hand and opened my palm, which was holding whatever caused my almost trip to the dentist.

A beautiful ring.

My eyes welled up as Edward cleared his throat and squeezed my hand reassuringly.

"Will you do me the honor of marrying me in front of God and all our family and friends?"

I opened my mouth to confirm that was exactly what I wanted, but a choked sound escaped my lips.

"Y-yes!" I squeaked out on second try. "Yes, yes, yes!"

He exhaled a sigh and slipped the ring on my finger. "Thank you, baby girl. You made me immensely happy."

"This is the best birthday ever," I whispered shakily, admiring my ring. "I love you so much!" I threw my arms around his neck.

"More than my own life," he murmured, peppering kisses on my jaw and ending his journey with a deep kiss on my lips.

My Senior year turned out to be the best high school year I'd ever had. Besides having only good grades in my classes, I had a wonderful life outside school.

I helped Rose arrange her wedding which was that coming spring. Mine and Edward's would be after graduation, in August.

Whenever I wasn't at school or at home with my hubby, I spent a lot of time with Kate and even got myself a job at their tattoo shop. I was greeting customers and taking the money on their tattoos or piercings. Edward wasn't very pleased, but it was something to do instead of being a mooch.

Alice spent most of her free time at our house, locked in Jasper's room with him. Actually, wherever Jasper was, Alice was there too. It was amazing to see how in love they looked – just like Edward and I were.

As for us, things couldn't be better. I started feeling every day more and more that I was his wife and with Carmen's help, I was learning to keep the house clean and organized. It was too much at times, but I was trying. I knew that once we were married for real, I'd have to take over as the lady of the house, as old fashioned as that sounded.

A week after Rosalie's wedding, I got the much awaited letter from UW.

I was tired considering I had three tests at school, and all I wanted was to laze in front of the TV with a bowl of popcorn and chick-flicks.

I found Edward in the kitchen, beaming at me.

"Hey," I greeted him, kissing his cheek before turning to search for my popcorn. I planned to change my clothes while it popped in the microwave oven.

"Look what you got, baby."

I stared at the letter in his hands and squealed, snatching it and opening it. I quickly scanned the inside of it before I started coming back to reality. I'd been thinking to take a year off just in case something happened during the honeymoon. And by something I meant getting pregnant. I wasn't exactly sure that it was going to happen, but I wanted to be precautious anyway.

"Why the long face? Didn't you want to go to UW?" Edward asked confused.

"I do, but…you know…I'm thinking to stay home one year. Well, not really. I'll still help Kate out with the shop," I babbled.

"Bella!" he groaned loudly. "You're not staying home, and you're most definitely not going to work in the tattoo shop anymore!"

"Wait. Hear me out, okay?" I raised my voice.

He folded his arms over his chest, narrowing his green eyes at me – challenging me.

"Maybe…_something_ happens on the honeymoon," I mumbled. "You know… We haven't talked about this," I added embarrassed.

"What can happen? Be more explicit."

"What if I…you know…" I gestured to my stomach. "I'm not sure…we could get pregnant… I need to sort out my priorities."

His eyes softened a little. "If that worries you, then we'll be extra careful. You won't get pregnant until you finish your studies. What kind of crazy thought is this of not going to college, Bella?"

"I didn't say I won't go to college!" I shouted. "I just said I won't go this fall. I'll go next year."

"NO!" he snapped. "You will go to college this fall, right after high school like any normal person!"

"Look who's talking! You dropped out of college!" I knew it was a low blow but it kinda tumbled out of my mouth.

I could almost see smoke coming out his ears.

So much for my quiet evening.

I was afraid of how this fight would end…we hadn't fought before. Not like this, anyway.

"I had a pretty damn good reason to drop! My parents died!" Edward yelled. "I had to take care of my brother and sister! You don't have any reason to not attend college on time! I provide everything you need. You won't miss anything ever in your life!"

"But if you knock me up on our honeymoon, I'll have a good reason not to go! I can't very well go to classes while pregnant!" I shouted, feeling tears pooling in my eyes.

Edward ground his teeth. "If that's such a huge fucking problem, we won't have sex until you finish college!"

My eyes widened and I wasn't sure if he was serious or not. One thing I was sure of, he was angry – very angry.

"You're absurd," I grumbled.

"Bella, you'll go to college. End of discussion."

I wiped angrily at my tears and stomped my foot. "Stop acting like my father!"

In a flash he was next to me. His sudden movement took me by surprise and I stepped back, hitting the wall.

_Well, fuck._

I felt a sob stuck in my throat as he leaned over me.

_Will he hit me?_ I thought worried.

Both of his hands grabbed my upper arms then he slammed his lips to mine.

"Would I do this if I was your father? I doubt it," he murmured, licking my lips before shoving his tongue deep in my mouth making me moan loudly.

"Would I get so riled up over a fight that I want to fuck you against this wall right now? I doubt it," he murmured again making wetness pool in my panties.

To make a point, he ground his scrubs clad erection into my pelvis.

"Would I feel like this if I wanted to be your father? I doubt it," he whispered into my ear, licking the shell of it. I shivered violently and finally moved against him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, crashing my lips to his.

Edward lifted me off my feet and I wrapped my legs around him. My back touched the wall as he kissed me furiously, grinding his hips into mine all the while, creating a delicious friction.

I loved this.

I had never felt so alive before.

I wanted him to be rough. I loved it.

"Did I ever mention how much I love it when you wear skirts?" Edward asked huskily, one his hands going under said skirt and fisting my panties.

"Once or twice," I answered, surprising myself. I wasn't sure if I could talk.

"But I like this pretty blouse on you today. Too bad it's not going to survive," he growled and ripped it off me leaving my upper half naked. My nipples were already standing to attention and he latched on them immediately. By then I was already moaning so loud, I was sure I was going to regret it later.

"I don't like the panties. Not today. They're in the way," he murmured lowly and ripped them off too. My stomach muscles clenched as more wetness pooled out of me. "So fucking wet for me." He hadn't talked dirty to me before and I was enjoying every moment of it.

"Only for you," I promised earning another deep growl from him.

I pushed his scrubs down his hips with my feet then pulled him closer with my legs, mashing our lower halves together, and then got rid of his top as well and sighed at the feeling of skin on skin.

Edward groaned loudly and lifted me higher then impaled me on his huge dick. I cried out, grasping at his shoulders with my head thrown back.

"Fuck, yes!" I shouted.

He latched his lips and teeth to my throat as he started rhythmically pumping in and out of me with a force that made me want to crawl up the wall in pleasure.

I never thought I'd like it rough, but this was beyond imagination.

"Ungh!" Edward grunted into my shoulder, splaying on hand on the wall behind me. "Fuck, baby girl."

My inner muscles clamped on him upon hearing my nickname. My pleasure didn't seem to end as he kept moving inside me, faster and faster. Before I knew what was going on, I was coming again, this time taking him with me.

We leaned against the wall, our foreheads pressed together.

"That was hot," I whispered with a small giggle.

"Definitely," he agreed, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. "Let's fight more often."

"I think I can find a few good reasons to start a fight," I told him seriously.

"Yeah?"

"Yep." I nodded, smirking at him. "You never cap the shower gel or shampoo bottle. You always go to our room with your shoes on instead of taking them off at the front door. You ca—"

His lips pressed against mine hard.

"Let's skip to the make-up part."

I laughed and tightened my legs around him when I felt him backing off. He spun and deposited me on the table. I tried to protest, but the words were stuck in my throat as Edward'scock started hardening. It felt wonderful to feel him growing inside me. He rocked his hips slowly until he was fully ready to go again, but to my surprise, he slipped out and flipped me on my belly.

"You better hold on the edge of the table, love," Edward warned me, kissing and licking down my spine.

Yet another shiver of pleasure rippled through me as he shoved his dick deep inside me.

"HOLY SHIT!" I shouted, arching my back.

"Are you okay?"

"Don't stop!" I groaned, pushing back into him. It felt so damn good. He was rubbing all the right spots.

The table's legs were scraping against the tile as he moved fast inside me, gripping my hips with his hands so tightly I knew there would be bruises. I could care less. This was fucking awesome – the best sensation in my life.

When I thought it couldn't get any better, Edward lifted one of my legs, diving in deeper and making bright spots appear before my eyes an earth-shattering orgasm crashed over me. There was a lot of wetness slipping out of me – _yes, I squirted, I thought it was a myth, but boy was I wrong _– and Edward started cursing as one of his hands grabbed my hair in his fist, making me arch my back and changing the angle.

One more orgasm and I was going to die a happy woman, but he didn't seem to be eager for release as he started moving slower and slower almost making me cry. I could feel every ridge of his hardness and every inch of him moving in slow motion inside me.

"You're unbelievable, baby. I love you so fucking much," he murmured, kissing the nape of my sweaty neck. "I wanna see you."

I moaned in protest as he turned me around, slipping out in the process, but he quickly went back in as soon as we were face to face. My legs were lifted on his shoulders and after Edward kissed and nipped my ankles, he picked up the pace. All too soon, I was coming a fourth time, feeling boneless and totally blissed out.

A while later, after a glass of cold water, we managed to get redressed – well as much as possible – just as there was a knock at the door. We shared a horrified look. We didn't even think of the other occupant of the house.

"Is it safe yet to get something to drink? You'll have me on your sex-driven conscience if I die of dehydration!" Jasper whined from the other side.

"Come in, Jazz," Edward called out, stroking my hair and dropping a kiss on my head.

Jasper peeked his head inside then stepped in fully, scrunching his nose. "Jeez, it reeks in here. And seriously! You have stamina, bro! Three hours and seven minutes."

I wasn't sure how to feel – amused because he kept track of how long we'd been going at it, or embarrassed because he could hear us for the past three hours and uh, seven minutes going at it like rabid bunnies.

I decided to go with being proud for making him go like that for three whole hours.

"So what? Jealous much, Jasper? From what I heard from your room, it never gets past forty five minutes tops. Who's the old man?" I said, taking Edward's hand and dragging his stunned self out of the kitchen_. I guess he didn't expect me to be so forward, but oh well._

**~twistedsistersRB**

**Is it hot here? Everyone still with us? *looks around***

**That's what you get when the two writers of this story are PMS'ing.**

**We're getting really close to the grand finale – only a few more chapters to go.**

**We update every Friday in case you were wondering.**

**To see the banner go to www . facebook groups/274198112656668/ ~facebook group~ and photos. Also, there's a doc with everyone's age and profession under the name of the story.**

**We started posting this on TWCS, too. **

**Don't forget about addicted-to-romione-bedward's story: The Man In The Trailer. **


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello, everyone! *waves* **

**Thanks to our beta.**

**Twilight isn't ours, but we played with our beloved characters. **

**Thanks for the astounding number of reviews! You guys are amazing! We read and love every review, even though we don't have much time to answer everyone.**

**Without further ado, enjoy!**

**BPOV**

I was sore all over and not in a good way. Not at all.

I was at dress number ten in a fancy wedding store, and I had at least three more dresses to try on.

Rose and Alice kept bringing me dresses and shoes – the ones they liked.

I was close to exploding. Even the shop assistant – a very patient and understanding woman – was grimacing every time Rose or Alice appeared in the changing room.

"This is the last one!" I hissed as the woman, Nancy, zipped up my dress.

"You can look around and choose for yourself," she said patiently.

"Like they haven't brought me the entire store already!"

"I think they missed a few articles."

We shared a smile as she helped me out of the room. I had no idea which one of them chose this horrid dress, but it had so many layers I was sure I'd break my neck on the short trip down the aisle.

"Oh!" Alice squeaked when she saw me. "It's perfect! Right, Rose? Just look at her!"

I cringed as I stopped in front of the mirror. I looked like after a wresting match with a wild animal.

"It is," Rose agreed.

"Uh, guys…" I interrupted their gushing. "I hate it."

"Nonsense, Bella!" Rose dismissed me.

"I won't spend a ton of money on something I don't like!" I snapped. "If I'm going to spend an enormous amount of Edward's money, I'm going to spend it on a dress I like – ME, not you!"

Saying that, I turned around and marched to the changing room, but being angry I forgot to lift the skirt of the dress so I ended up on the floor. That seemed to be the cherry on the cake. I burst in tears – all the anguish and being tired and upset spew out of me.

Three sets of arms appeared on me, checking if I was okay, asking if I'm hurt.

I refused to answer, demanding Edward. He was the only sane person these days.

While Nancy helped me out of the dress and back into my short, yellow dress and sandals, the girls called my cool, calm and collected husband.

When Edward arrived, I rushed into his arms and burst into a fresh round of tears. He quickly dismissed everyone around us and took me to the couch where we sat in a close embrace while I explained what opened Niagara Fall's flow from my eyes.

I was tired. No one listened or cared for my opinion. I felt like a mannequin. I wasn't even allowed to choose my own fucking dress. I almost told him to call the wedding off.

Stroking my hair, he whispered that he understood me completely because Rose was taking over his clothes too, but he wasn't complaining. He liked what she chose for him.

"Let's choose a dress together," I whispered on a roughed by crying voice. "I don't care if you see it. We're already married."

"Okay." He took my hand and together we started browsing the rows with white dresses. After choosing a few, I called Nancy back.

Once in the changing room, I chose the one dress I truly loved out of the four we had picked.

When I returned to where Edward was waiting, along with the Crazy Squad a.k.a. Alice and Rose, they seemed rendered speechless. That meant this was the one. As I turned to stare at myself in the mirror, I knew this was it; and when I met Edward's green gaze in the mirror, I could feel his love pouring out of him.

He paid for the dress and chosen shoes, before we made our way to the car. I allowed Rose to drive mine back after dropping Alice home, while I rode back with Edward.

**EPOV**

I was honestly looking forward for my bachelor party: a night out with the guys at the pub where we would have a couple of beers, a game of pool, and some pizza. But everything went down the drain as soon as Emmett heard of Rose's plans for the bachelorette's party – male strippers.

Em was bitter for everything Rose had done in preparation for their wedding. She had taken charge of everything, never asking for his opinion on the matter. When he had tried to give his input, she would brush him off saying that a wedding was all about the bride, not the groom. I guess he was a bit hurt by that statement and he was out for revenge.

So he came up with a plan. He found out which guys were going to be hired to dance for the girls and called the appointment off, and then took us to the costumes shop to get our outfits for the night.

I was supposed to dress up as a doctor and call myself Dr. Love – _cliché much?_ – Jasper was supposed to be a cowboy, Eleazar an Indian – he had olive skin so he fit right into it – Emmett was a construction worker, Carlisle was a cop, Peter a saint – _Saint Peter, get it? _– and last but not least Garrett as a magician.

Anyway, as we got into the costumes, we went to Fantasy Club, and were asked to head towards the VIP lounge. Our faces were covered, and with the costumes on, nobody would recognize us.

As we got there I took a look around the place and saw that the bartender looked familiar, but I brushed it off because there were lots of them. So I focused on my task for the night. I spotted my wife, who looked breathtaking and a little tipsy – I would have to have a talk with Rosalie about that later – and went to dance in front of her.

At first she was shy about it, saying that she didn't want any dance, muttering something about her hot hubby waiting for her, but when I bent down I made her look into my eyes. She recognized me, but I signaled her to shut up about it and winked.

All of us guys danced around, making it look like we knew what we were doing, shed a couple of clothes – Emmett was the exhibitionist, he undressed down to his briefs – and then I took Bella's hand, guiding it all over my body before I took her over my shoulder and out of the room. I didn't stop until I was in the car, where I had my regular clothes.

I dressed myself quickly and turned to Bella who dozed off in the back seat. I sent an SMS to Em to let him know I left the place and drove home.

"Bella, come on, baby, rise and shine. We have to get inside the house, love," I said, shaking her gently to wake her up. I needed to give her something to eat and a Tylenol so she wouldn't be too hung over in the morning.

"Okay, okay, I'm up. What time is it? Am I late for the wedding?" she asked disoriented.

"No, love, you're not late for the wedding, but we need to get inside so I can take care of you," I said taking her hand and guiding her in our house.

"How do you feel? Are you in any kind of pain, nausea or dizziness?" I asked so I'd know what to give her, or if I had to give her anything but a relaxing bath. She needed to wash off the smell of alcohol, smoke and sweat. Apparently, my girl had a good time before I got there.

"Umm, nothing really hurts. Just my feet from dancing around in those deathtraps. I do feel like I stink though so I really need a shower to wash the smell of clubbing off of me. Care to join me, hubby?" She threw me a look full of lust and love and I couldn't refuse her.

"Lead the way, baby girl. You know I love to get frisky in the shower with you," I said already taking her in my arms and kissing her sweet supple lips.

**~MHNF~**

After I made love to my wife in the shower, and once again in the bed afterwards, we settled for the night.

"So, care to tell me how come you were one of the strippers? Not that I mind, but you were lucky I recognized you in time, and didn't blow your cover. Rose would've had your balls if she knew you crashed the party," she said smirking at me.

"Yeah, it was Emmett's idea to crash it. He wanted to get back at Rose for being so bossy with everybody, not taking your feelings into count. Besides, it'll be funny to see her reaction tomorrow. I mean you did leave the party with one of the strippers as far as she knows," I told my wife with a smirk of my own. I couldn't keep the laughter in after I saw her eyes getting wide and her mouth popping open like a goldfish.

"Oh my God, stop laughing Edward, this is serious. She must think I'm a whore that cheated on her brother right before the wedding," she said panicking.

"She can think whatever the hell she wants, baby. I know the truth and that's all that matters," I reassured her.

"Well if you say so, okay, let's sleep, though. I'm so tired I could sleep for days," she said yawning.

"Okay, love, good night," I kissed her before spooning her and fell into a deep sleep.

**~MHNF~**

In the morning, we woke up to a beautiful day. But it was going to get even better after Rose was off our backs.

"Morning, beautiful," I said kissing my baby girl.

"Morning, husband. Ready to make your sister regret messing with us?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, definitely. Now, you go downstairs and be ready to come from the kitchen so it looks like you're just coming home and through the back door," I said with a mischievous smirk.

"Okay, see you later. I love you." She pecked me on the lips once, and left for the kitchen.

I was just climbing down the stairs, when I spotted Rose coming in through the front door looking miserable. She was definitely hung over and pissed off. I was going to have a field day with her.

"Hey, sister! Rough night? I hope Bella doesn't look like you, she's not legal yet. And speaking of Bella, have you seen her?" I asked her with an innocent look and watched her face morph into shock and then anger.

"What? You mean she's not here? Bu-but I thought she left for home after she took off," she said exasperated. I noticed she didn't mention any strippers.

"Well I haven't seen her at all. Rosalie, please tell me where my wife could be," I partially faked the anger. It could've been for real for all she knew, and she hadn't taken good care of the future bride even though she was supposed to.

"Hey guys! Whatcha doin'?" Bella asked as she made her presence known, skipping through the kitchen's door. It was probably for the best. We only wanted to give Rose a lesson, not to start a fight right before the wedding. She came into my arms and kissed me sweetly.

"Hey, love, I was just asking Rose about you, but she said she didn't know where you were," I said throwing a glance in Rose's direction and seeing that she was shooting daggers at Bella.

"Yeah, Bella, would you mind if we went to kitchen and had a nice little chat?" Rose asked through clenched teeth. Apparently she was pissed off and she wanted to rip Bella a new one.

"Actually, Rose, Bella and I have no secrets so you might as well talk to her here. I don't mind," I said wrapping my arms around my girl.

"Yeah, Rose, Edward and I have no secrets, go on," Bella added.

At that Rose exploded and started screeching.

"You, bitch! I knew you were a dirty little whore! How could you do this to my brother?" She came right in our faces – more like Bella's but since I had my arms around her it was my face too – and was about to hit her when both of us watched her with incredulous looks. We didn't know she still thought of Bella as a whore, and now she blamed her for something that was entirely her fault. She shouldn't have left Bella drink more than a couple of drinks and she definitely shouldn't have hired strippers for the party.

We started laughing like mad. It was all we could do. And then we laughed some more at her expression.

"Well, first of all, Rose, I spent all night with _Dr. Love_, you know, the stripper _you_ hired for the party. And I also enjoyed the drinks you seemed to forget you pushed Jacob the bartender to serve us even though you knew we weren't legal," Bella said, in the last part referring to her and Alice.

"And second, I left the party after their dance on the shoulder of Dr. Love who brought me back at his place where we made sweet love all night long," she finished leaving Rose angrier and ashamed. She didn't expect Bella outing her about the strippers and the alcohol. And I also found out why the bartender looked familiar. It was the same from our Christmas ball. He was an employee at the hotel where we were hosting the Ball. I had no idea he was bartending at the club too.

"Whoa there, there were male strippers at the party? And who is this Dr. Love you keep mentioning, Bella?" I said fighting my amusement.

"Yeah, he's a hot doctor, tall, with messy bronze colored hair, and has the most beautiful pair of green eyes I've ever seen," she said turning in my arms, wrapping me in a tight hug and then stretching to kiss me.

"You bitch, how can you be so blunt about it all?! And you, Edward, I hoped you would be more of a man and kick her ass to the curb after cheating on you," she spat at us.

"Oh my God! Rose, are you still drunk or something? I never cheated on Edward. It was him all along! Dr. Love is Edward. Like the construction worker was Emmett getting right back at you for being such a bossy ass and trying to have everything your way," Bella told Rose and then stormed out of the room.

On the other hand, Rose stood in the middle of the room, shell shocked into silence.

"I guess you learned your lesson, Rose. Hopefully from now on, you won't go over people's heads just to have everything your way. You really hurt a few people's feelings here, and I hope you'll know to make amends before it gets out of hand and you ruin every relationship. I'm not mad at you anymore, but Bella, Emmett, and even Jasper are hurt by what you did these days."

And with that I left the room as well. I was pretty sure, my bride to be was upset over Rose's harsh words. I had to comfort Bella and make her forget about everything. We were getting married in a few hours.

**~twistedsistersRB**

**We're getting really close to the grand finale – only two chapters to go.**

**We update every Friday in case you were wondering.**

**To see the banner go to www . facebook groups/274198112656668/ ~facebook group~ and photos. Also, there's a doc with everyone's age and profession under the name of the story.**

**We started posting this on TWCS, too. **

**Don't forget about addicted-to-romione-bedward's story: The Man In The Trailer – it reaches the end this Sunday.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello, everyone! *waves* **

**Thanks to our beta.**

**Twilight isn't ours, but we played with our beloved characters. **

**Thanks for the astounding number of reviews! You guys are amazing! We read and love every review, even though we don't have much time to answer everyone.**

**Without further ado, enjoy!**

**BPOV**

"Ouch! Alice, stop poking that thing in my eye! Do I really need that?" I grumbled as she managed to stick the mascara brush in my eye yet again.

"If you stopped batting your eye like that, I wouldn't be poking you!"

"How can I not bat my eye?" I retorted. "Besides, I don't even need the mascara. I have perm curl on my eyelashes, remember? A little eyeliner would do just perfectly."

"Awww!" Alice squealed and hugged me sideways before straightening up. She wiped an invisible tear, becoming somber. "My baby's growing up!"

Her words kind of had a bad effect because I was getting married and I needed my mother more than ever. She didn't mean it like that, but tears pooled in my eyes. Alice sensed the change in my mood and hugged me again, kissing my cheek.

"Now, don't start crying. You'll ruin the make up. I still have to apply the black eyeliner."

I nodded. After all remains of my tears were dabbed away, she returned to making my eyes all pretty. She applied a little shadow too.

Wow.

I could barely recognize myself in the mirror.

I looked a lot more mature.

Hopefully, I could pass as Edward's wife, not daughter.

A timid knock on the door sent Alice in a frenzy.

"Who is it?" she shouted. "If that's Edward trying to get in here again, I won't be held responsible for my actions!" she threatened, glaring at me.

As if it was my fault we couldn't be apart. Neither of us cared for the stupid tradition.

The doorknob moved, but nothing happened because Alice had locked us in my old room.

"It's me, Rosalie. Can I come in?" she asked softly.

Alice glanced at me, checking if I was okay with that considering I'd told her a little earlier what my sister-in-law had done. I shrugged and nodded.

The second Rose was inside the room, Alice had locked the door once again.

_Crazy much?_

"Hi," Rose whispered, approaching my chair. She caught a few strands of my hair and twirled them around her finger. "Need some help?"

I gave her a tight smile through the mirror. "Why the sudden change of heart? I don't understand you at all!" I muttered annoyed. "First, you hate my guts, then you're my best friend and after one small, supposed mistake – totally your fault – I'm once again a slut."

"Bella, I truly am sorry. I'm not thinking right lately."

"Not my fault," I told her upset. "Just tell me where we stand, Rose."

"I'm your friend – your sister." She leaned over me, hugging me and kissing my cheek, smiling. "As for the fights…get used to it. That's how the family ticks."

"Oh, I remember the early days when you were constantly fighting with Edward."

She giggled and straightened her back. "Now, what would you like me to do with your hair?"

"Whatever. Make it pretty."

Alice quickly joined us, having allowed us to hash out our problem first. "Here!" She shoved her phone under Rose's nose. "Look over these hairstyles. This one would be awesome!"

Rose caught my eye in the mirror. She looked slightly worried.

I could only imagine the things Alice was showing her.

"Why don't you finish with her face and let me worry about the hair?"

"Thanks," I mouthed to her.

They worked in silence until Rose started taking large gulps of air or choking on the hair spray. Then, suddenly, the comb clattered to the floor and she rushed to the adjoined bathroom.

Alice, who had finished with my make up long ago, jumped off the bed where she was spreading our clothes.

"Is she okay?" she wondered, scared.

I shrugged, worried as I made my way to the bathroom. "Rose? What happened?"

"Wait," she said lifelessly.

Shit. It was bad.

_Not today_, I thought sadly.

Why did she have to get sick today?

When she finally emerged from the bathroom, she was pale and made a beeline to the bed when she slumped. Her arms wrapped around herself and soon she was full sobbing.

Crap.

"Rose?" I whispered. "What's wrong? Please, tell me." I crouched in front of her.

"I'm such a bad person. If…if something happened…it's only my fault!" she wailed.

"What are you talking about? Are you sick or something?" I checked.

She raised her head and tears pooled out of her blue eyes. "I'm…I'm pregnant."

"Oh!" Alice and I shouted at the same time.

My hands went to my mouth and my eyes widened, while Alice started clapping.

It looked like she was happier than the future mommy.

"Aren't you happy? I thought you were trying," I said confused.

"Bella…I drunk my weight in alcohol last night!"

"Oh," I murmured. "You have to go to the doctor on Monday. First thing in the morning. I'll come with you."

She snorted, a small smile appearing on her face. "You'll be long gone by the time I go to the doctor. Remember the secret honeymoon Edward's been planning?"

"Not so secret. I kinda saw flyers of Hawaii attractions," I told her, grinning.

She smirked and took me to the vanity once again, finishing my hair. Alice and I tried to calm Rose's nerves about the alcohol having harmed the baby. I hoped she was okay, I knew how much she wanted this.

When our make-up and hair were done, the dresses came.

Once I was dressed, I starred at my reflection in the mirror for a good five minutes. Gone was the childish, young face, the misbehaving hair - the bony girl I used to know was replaced with an almost replica of some runaway model.

"Thank you so much," I told my friends.

Alice made sure everyone was gone before I made my way to the limo waiting for us. The only man left behind was Peter, but he was going to give me away. When he approached me a few days ago, asking if I'd like him to walk me down the aisle, I dismissed him immediately because he was just a friend, right? I told him I'd probably ask Sue – if she was allowed. He insisted. He, somewhat sheepishly, told me his reason of doing this – he had my dad's heart.

I guess it was a sweet gesture. I accepted because I knew I'd need as much moral support as ever on this day.

When we arrived at the church, I felt a wave of nausea hit me.

I was really doing this – the right way. I truly loved Edward and I was ready to marry him in front of God.

I stepped into the church, clutching Peter's arm, with Rose and Alice in front of me.

My eyes found Edward immediately. I hadn't seen him since early this morning when I'd been whisked away by Alice. He looked so handsome. Damn, I was lucky.

In front of all of us, was Shabel, our flower girl. At one year old, she took her duty pretty seriously, carrying the basket.

Peter kept whispering to her to throw the flowers until she just dumped them in front of me before taking off to her godmother – who was holding a toy prepared for her. Everyone started laughing. She was such a cutie.

Peter passed me to Edward and the ceremony started. I was a nervous wreck, messing up the vows, my face flaming. Edward squeezed my hand, making me focus on the task at hand.

When it was over, I felt even closer to Edward. We shared a short and sweet kiss before leaving the church hand in hand. After the rice shower, on the ride to the reception which was held at our house, I kept picking rice grains off us making Edward laugh as I found a handful down my cleavage.

To make him shut up, I slap my hand full of rice on his face. It was childish, but it made him laugh harder. I loved to see Edward happy and carefree.

As soon as we stepped out of the limo in front of our house, Edward wrapped an arm around me and didn't move from my side, not even when we had finished greeting everyone and accepting their congratulations.

I couldn't wait to get over with the food part so we could have fun. I wanted to dance with my husband, I wanted to have fun, and I wanted to throw the flowers to Alice. The wedding had made me a lot giddy and all girly.

Edward and Carmen had taken care of the catering and I had to hand it to them. Everything was amazing. Half of the time, I wasn't sure what I was eating, but Edward made sure to whisper in my ear the names of all the dishes and instruct me which cutlery to use.

After the last course, there were a few moments of silence as everyone waited to see what happened next. I nudged Edward and he cleared his throat, getting up.

Emmett stood as well, dinging a fork to his wine glass. I feared for the glass.

"Quiet down people!" he boomed, though only a few were talking in hushed voices. "My best buddy has to say something important." He nodded to Edward who looked stunned into silence. "Come on, man. Your glory moment," he urged my husband.

I rolled my eyes and stood as well, linking my arm with Edward's, almost clinging to him.

"Thank you all of you for joining us!" I said loudly, beaming.

"Yes," Edward added, finally recovering. "We're really grateful to have our friends and family close." He glanced down at me, smiling gently. "I have no idea why I fought my feelings for this amazing woman for so long. I've been such a fool," he whispered.

A slightly wobbly Jasper got up, raising one finger. "I know why you didn't give in, bro!" He was sooo drunk. "She was a freaking minor!" he whisper-yelled, looking around amused.

My face flamed and I hid in Edward's chest. Why was Jasper ruining it?

Edward wrapped me in his arms. "I'll never regret accepting Bella's dad offer. As indecent and scandalous as it was, we worked it out. Truth to be told, I was set to be her guardian until she finished her studies then maybe…adopt her." He looked down at me, shaking his head. That was news to me. I had no idea he wanted to adopt me…to rescue me from Charlie's claws.

"Looks like she did get his name, but not as his daughter," Emmett chortled. "Unless you're into that," he added, winking.

I felt vibration in Edward's chest as he restrained himself from killing his friend and brother. We thanked everyone before we took back our seats.

Once the cake arrived, we were free to dance. I was curious if he was going to play Elvis as our first dance, as I had begged him. I really wanted our first dance as a married couple to be on _Love Me Tender_.

Edward led me to the make-shift dance floor while the music stopped. Then I could hear a live guitar and saw Jasper a few feet away. He winked at me and leaned closer to a microphone.

Oh, so sweet!

_Love me tender,  
Love me sweet,  
Never let me go.  
You have made my life complete,  
And I love you so._

Love me tender,  
Love me true,  
All my dreams fulfilled.  
For my darlin I love you,  
And I always will.

Love me tender,  
Love me long,  
Take me to your heart.  
For it's there that I belong,  
And well never part.

Love me tender,  
Love me dear,  
Tell me you are mine.  
Ill be yours through all the years,  
Till the end of time.

When the song ended, Edward still kept me close as Jasper started singing _Can't Help Falling In Love with You._

"Was this Jasper's idea?" I whispered against his shoulder.

"Actually, mine. Don't you like it?" he asked worried.

"It's great, honey. Are you paying your brother?" I laughed.

"After what he just did? Not likely," he answered, scowling.

Our guests started filling the dance floor, some even attempting to separate me from my darling husband. I wasn't having any of it…until Jasper kinda dragged me away, demanding that he wanted to dance with his sister. Edward didn't seem to be that put-off, heading over to one of his work colleagues, with a huge smile on his face.

Countless dances later, I was exhausted.

Rose took me inside the house, telling me I had to get dressed in some other dress for the plane ride. I accepted, not wanting to ruin the beautiful white dress.

Once I had a pale blue dress on me and comfortable shoes on, I picked the Hawaii flyers from the nightstand, grinning like crazy.

"You wouldn't need them," Rose told me softly, putting them away.

"What? Oh, you're right." I nodded, giggling. "I'm going to be there to see the beauty of the islands."

She smirked, like a few hours ago then took my hand, leading me downstairs and outside.

Edward was waiting near his car. As soon as he saw me exiting the house, he rushed to my side and kissed me soundly. We said goodbye to everyone before taking off.

"I feel bad for leaving them with the mess," I whispered.

"They'll clean it. Besides, it's our wedding. We're allowed to do whatever we want…and that doesn't include cleaning."

I squeezed his thigh, relaxing in my seat. "It was amazing."

"It's about to get better," Edward announced to me.

The airport was as busy as ever. We rolled our suitcases to the check in area then went to inspect the board with the flies.

My eyes widened when I saw the only Honolulu fly announced as DEPARTING.

"Oh, no! I think we missed it!" I cry out shocked.

"What, Bella? There's still half an hour until it leaves. Plenty of time to get in."

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"Oh!" Edward exclaimed before starting to laugh loudly. "You fell for the Hawaii trick!" He was laughing so hard, we were attracting attention.

"It's a trick? We're not going there?" I was pouting.

"I'm so sorry, baby girl. It was my sister's genius idea. We're actually headed to Europe."

My eyes widened. "Holy shit!"

I checked the flights list for Europe flies. There were a few – London, Rome, Munich.

Where would he take me?

"Rome," he whispered in my ear. "Then Venice…hopefully we get to see it before it sinks." I giggled at that. "And then…Paris." I almost moaned as he caught my earlobe between his teeth. "I love you."

I turned into his arms and pressed my lips to his. "I love you too! So much."

Our two weeks in Italy and France were magical. We visited as much as possible, but when we returned to our hotel room, Edward always made sure to make love to me. We adventured to other positions, remembering the fun we had last spring.

He wasn't at all that constantly worried, troubled and easily annoyed man I met two years ago. I had actually listened to Jasper and managed to loosen his brother up. Edward had let go so much that he had me pressed into a wall on some secluded street of Paris, kissing me furiously. If it weren't for hearing voices and shoes clicking on the pavement a mere few feet away, he'd have probably had me right there. I loved him more than ever.

**~twistedsistersRB**

**We're getting really close to the grand finale – only one chapter to go.**

**We update every Friday in case you were wondering.**

**To see the banner go to www . facebook groups/274198112656668/ ~facebook group~ and photos. Also, there's a doc with everyone's age and profession under the name of the story.**

**We started posting this on TWCS, too. **


	30. Chapter 30

**Hello, everyone! *waves* **

**Thanks to our beta.**

**Twilight isn't ours, but we played with our beloved characters. **

**Thanks for the astounding number of reviews! You guys are amazing! We read and love every review, even though we don't have much time to answer everyone.**

**Without further ado, enjoy the last chapter!**

**BPOV**

**3 years later**

I was pacing back and forth the length of the living room of our house. I was waiting for Alice to come back with my pregnancy test – her idea, not mine. She said that I had to stop blaming my mood swings and weird appetite on PMS'ing and have a pregnancy test to get rid of the doubt.

There was no doubt that I was hoping for a baby ever since I got married to Edward in church. But from that to it actually happening, well let's just say that I was very close to freaking out.

"Lucy, I'm home!" Alice yelled jokingly from the doorway looking all bright and happy.

"Alice, what the hell took you so long? I'm dying here and you're in the mood for jokes?" I asked frustrated. She wasn't very affected by my irritation and pushed me toward the restroom to take the test.

I got inside, took the four tests out of the box and the recipient for peeing and froze. I could practically hear Alice breathing from the other side of the door. Of course it gave me 'performance issues' so to speak because I sat above the toilet with my sweatpants pulled down waiting for something to happen and nothing. Not even a drop.

"Alice, could you please just back off? I can't pee when I know you're listening. Besides, when I tinkle some other muscles feel the need to relax and some embarrassing stuff happens. Just go away until I'm finished, okay?" I pleaded.

"No way that's happening, Bella. I'm not leaving this door until you tell me we have to wait those minutes until we find out if you're preggers or not. So suck it up and find a way to do it. Do you want me to sing you the pee-pee song my mom used to sing for me when I was little? Here it goes…" And she actually started to sing.

"_Tinkle, tinkle little star,_

_In the potty not the car,_

_Up above the bowl so high,_

_Like the raindrops in the sky…"_

And I don't know what did it but it worked. I was peeing.

"Hey, it works," I yelled in victory just before an embarrassingly loud fart was heard from me. "Ooops, green light," I muttered blushing. It was stupid of me to blush when nobody was there to see it but you can't help your body's reactions.

"Don't worry, Bella, we can cross that off the list of symptoms too. Pregnancy can make you gassy, so I'm starting to believe that the tests are going to be positive. Are you done yet?" She asked. I could tell she was bouncing by the way her voice sounded.

I got out of the bathroom with the tests in my hand covered in toilet paper. There was no way I was touching those things with my bare hands, no matter that the pee came from me.

After the required three minutes passed and my phone alarm rang, it was time to get the show on the road.

I took the first and it had _pregnant_ written on that little display. I chanced a look at the other thee and surely on their displays was written the same thing.

"Yay!" Alice squealed, hugging me. "Congrats, honey!"

I squeezed her tightly. "Oh, I've waiting for this for…"

"I bet you did." She giggled. "Now I have to try out too so our kids would be the same age. How cool would that be?" she asked exuberantly.

"That would mean less lost nights at the pub," I told her.

Her eyes widened. "What time is it?" she screeched, taking her phone out. "Shit! I had to meet Jazzy like half an hour ago. He has rehearsal for this weekend's event."

"Go, then." I pushed her to the front door. "Thanks for being here."

"Anytime, Bella. Be inventive when you tell Edward."

I laughed but agreed.

Once I closed the door after her, I leaned against it, sighing and putting my hands on my still flat stomach.

Wow.

I was pregnant.

A huge smile spread on my lips.

As I started thinking of a way to tell my husband, I realized I had to be as direct as possible because he wasn't one to catch on jokes.

Like when Jazz and Alice had eloped a couple years ago. It was quite the shock for everybody because we all expected a new episode of '_Bridezilla'_ with her. She always talked about a big wedding with a lot of people present and all the stuff a big wedding has. But no, they surprised us.

They'd been missing for a week – no one knew of them and Edward was pretty close to calling the FBI.

Then the happy couple appeared, playful as ever. They sat us down on the couch and told us about gambling, about Elvis having lost his voice, about a girl named Nettie and her biker boyfriend, and then they told us how sorry they were for having to use that girl and her boyfriend for what they wanted.

My head was spinning with their news.

"What the fuck have you done? Are you trouble?" Edward had asked worried.

Jasper had only laughed and wrapped Alice in his arms. She had glared at us, repeating, loudly that Elvis had lost his voice.

I was the first to catch on and shouted then started clapping before I had tackled them to the back of the couch, hugging them tightly.

Once I had stepped back, we explained to my slow husband what his brother and my friend had done. He had been mad for like five minutes then he hugged his brother, wishing him well in his marriage.

It was something only Alice and Jasper would have done – getting married in Las Vegas.

I wasn't productive at all after Alice left. I called for take-out considering I was too worried about telling Edward my news to cook.

He arrived at the same time as the take-out guy. He paid for our food and smirked at me.

"You promised to make that roasted chicken recipe," he said, pouting.

"Hello to you too," I joked.

"I drooled the whole day thinking of it." He kept pouting.

"I'm sorry, honey. I'll do it tomorrow. I've been a little distracted today."

"How so?" he asked, stepping closer and kissing me sweetly.

I gulped and looked into his green eyes.

Now or never.

Instead of blurting out that I was pregnant, I said something totally stupid. Kinda. Not really.

But it definitely wasn't the direct approach I wanted.

"Our family will be growing," I said excitedly.

"I know." He beamed at me.

"You knew?" I asked shocked.

"Of course. Didn't Emmett tell us last weekend that Rose is pregnant again?"

I scowled at him. "Apparently, she's not the only one," I muttered, suddenly annoyed.

He smiled big and I thought he caught on…until he opened his mouth. "Is Alice expecting too? I bet Jazz is on the Ninth's Cloud."

I stomped my foot to the ground, feeling tears prickling in my eyes.

"We are pregnant!" I shouted, poking his chest. Then I pointed to my stomach making sure he was looking. "Your little fellows met my girls and are currently busy creating a baby!"

"Oh."

Oh?

OH?

_Is he kidding me?_

I wanted to slap him, but knew I'd regret it. I was about to turn around and run upstairs to start crying when Edward wrapped me in his hug.

"You're pregnant? Really, baby girl? Oh God!" He kissed me deeply. "I love you so fucking much."

I sniffed and kissed him back. "I was so close to hitting you," I mumbled. "You kept saying the wrong shit."

"I'm sorry, baby. I had a long day. I'm not really thinking right. We need to celebrate."

I grinned, already forgetting about what happened a moment ago. "After we eat. I'm kinda hungry."

He chuckled and led me to the kitchen.

The next day, Alice called to ask how I broke the news. After I told her everything, she said that we weren't going to live it down for a good while. She started to call us '_the young and the clueless_', she thought it was hysterical.

We decided to break the news to everybody else that evening at dinner.

"Hey Bella, you look amazing," Rose said giving me a knowing look. I threw Alice a curious look to see if she spilled the beans. She shook her head.

"Thanks, you guys look amazing too. Hello, sweetie, how are you today? Do you want auntie Bee to give you some milk and cookies?" I asked my two year old niece. She was a cutie and I loved to spoil her rotten. She was also Edward's little princess. At least at the time; he said the night before that he would like to have a tiny little girl with my hair and eyes to call her _Daddy's Princess_, but I quickly reminded him that it could also be a boy. I actually was hoping for a mini Edward, with his beautiful green eyes and unruly hair. He would be a heartbreaker when he grew up.

"Yesh, pwease," she answered a little gibberish. She was getting better and better at pronouncing the words. The week before she couldn't say the letter P. Anytime she would try it would get out as a B, so not only did she sound as if she were Arabian, but it also got awkward when she said she needed to _bee_. Needless to say, I still get pee-pee jokes from Emmett and Jasper.

"Okay let's get you some." I took her chubby little hand and led her to the kitchen while waving Rose off when she yelled from the couch "Don't give her too many cookies, she'll never fall asleep."

Edward came into the kitchen and took Kandi out of my arms saying I wasn't allowed to carry weights.

But then I replied, "I am going to carry a big weight soon, you moron. This baby won't stay the way he is right now."

Apparently I was pretty loud, because everybody stood in out kitchen doorway watching us with shocked expressions. And the next thing I knew they were congratulating us and giving us hugs and kisses. But I couldn't stand it. He made me ruin the surprise and blurt it all out like that. I started to tear up and ran out of the room, the last thing I heard being "What a moron?" coming as a question from Kandi.

I stood on my porch in the early summer air crying my eyes out for no apparent reason. I wasn't that upset over the fact that they found out about my baby the way they did. Thinking about my baby made me automatically bring my hands over my stomach and I imagined how would I look in a few months, but then I shook off that image deciding I didn't like looking like a whale and went back inside to apologize for my breakdown.

**~MHNF~**

I was five months along in my pregnancy and it was time for us to find out the sex of the baby. I could've known two weeks earlier had it not been for my baby's shyness.

"Dr. and Mrs. Masen, they're ready for you now," said the nurse guiding us into the OB-GYN's office.

"Are you ready to find out what are you having? Let's hope they got over their shyness," Dr. Ferguson said chuckling. Then he got to work. At first, like always I heard their heartbeat, then the image focused on the screen and there was Baby Masen. We haven't chosen any name because we didn't know for sure what it was, but we thought of a few.

"Alright, it looks like your little boy broke out of his shell and now is a little exhibitionist," the doc said. I looked and saw that my baby was positioned with his little arms above his head as if he was lounging on a couch, giving us a perfect view of his genitals.

"That's my boy. Look at his weenie, he's definitely his father's son," said a proud Edward, not caring that he was embarrassing me with that comment. I was pretty sure that Dr. Ferguson could've lived without that detail. But I couldn't care less about embarrassment at that moment. I was going to get my mini Edward and I was over the moon with happiness.

Edward took my face between his hands and held it as if it were the most precious thing in the world, while looking me in the eyes and saying "Thank you. Thank you so much for this gift, Baby Girl, I love you both so much that my heart could burst at any moment."

He kissed me reverently and helped me off the table and out of the office.

**~MHNF~**

"If you come any closer to me with that camera, I'm going to shove my hand down your throat so deep, I'm going to rip your balls and make you wear them as earrings," I yelled at a stunned Jasper, while Edward and even Dr. Ferguson visibly cringed.

"Ignore him, love, please try to breathe, the Epidural will take effect in no time," Edward said.

I decided to listen to my husband and breathed through the pain. Afterwards, the Epi kicked in and it was all much better.

"Let's check your dilatation, shall we?" Dr. Ferguson said. "Hmm, looks good, you are now ready to push. Daddy, get behind your wife and sustain her into a seating position."

Edward hoped on the bed and positioned himself so my back leaned against his chest, and then he grabbed a hold of my thighs and pulled them towards us.

"Okay, baby girl, on the count of three you start pushing. Ready?" He asked softly. I nodded and took a deep breath.

"One, two, three, push…" And then they made me push until they counted to ten. The procedure repeated itself four more times until I heard the high pitched cry of my son. I was spent and sweaty and sore, but when I saw the look of pure adoration on Edward's face, I knew it was all worth it.

"Okay, Daddy cut the cord and the baby is strong and healthy; now let's get him in his mommy's arms, shall we?" After they gave me my baby boy, I didn't listen to anything anymore. I know that the doc said something about taking me to a room and something about a nurse coming to show me how to nurse properly, but I was content just the way I was.

"You did it, love." He kissed my forehead and the baby's head.

"No, _we_ did it. I couldn't have made it without you. You know, we got to decorate his room, we have everything prepared for him when we get home, but we forgot something," I said while taking of my hospital gown to nurse my son. How nice it sounded to say:_ my son_.

"What have we forgotten, Bella? Is everything okay? Did the doctor forget to clean everything up down there or to deliver the afterbirth? What is it?" Edward asked in full panic mode. As if Dr. Ferguson would do such a thing. He was a pro at what he was doing, it was a madness to think such a thing. By this time the baby latched properly and stopped fussing, so I could concentrate on the task at hand.

"Edward, would you just stop making stupid assumptions? The doc didn't forget anything. I was talking about us, about how we forgot to pick a name for our son. And if I look at him better, I can see he's a mini Edward, just like I wanted. But I want a more unique name for him, you know?"

We looked at each other and blurted out the names at the same time.

"Landon," Edward said.

"Julian!" I exclaimed.

"I guess that settles it; our son's name will be Landon Julian Masen."

I was so happy that we finally got to choose his name; I felt I could finally enjoy myself as a mother.

A few days later we were allowed to go home with the newest member of the family and we couldn't be happier.

It was two weeks later that I woke up in the middle of the night by the cry of my baby and quickly ran to the nursery to assess the problem. He somehow managed to get himself dirty up to his armpits. It wasn't a pleasant view but somebody had to do the dirty job.

The poor thing had the runs and his tummy hurt as well. So I undressed him, washed him off and then decided to run a bath for both of us. It would help us to relax.

I sat in the tub full of warm water leaning against the side of the tub with Landon resting with his tummy on my chest when Edward came in and started to undress himself.

"Got room for one more, love?"

"Sure, babe, come here. He's just getting settled after crying his little lungs out," I said chuckling.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear him. I could've helped him feel better."

"Oh, sweetie, trust me when I tell you that he wasn't a very pretty sight. He was full of poop up to his armpits. And he almost sprayed me with his little geyser when I took his diaper off. That's why I took him here to take a bath with me; he needed to relax. Now come, hop in and let me enjoy my bath with my two favorite men."

"I love you so much, Baby girl. I'll spend the rest of my life making sure you know this and teach our children to love each other as well."

He kissed my shoulder and gazed down at our son's peaceful face, who looked to be having a nice dream because he was smiling.

We soon got out of the bath and took Landon to our bed with us.

"I love you, my little angel, and I love you too, hubby." I kissed them both and fell into a peaceful sleep surrounded by the loves of my life.

It was true, after all the bad things that happened my whole life, before I met Edward, I was finally having a break from bad stuff and let myself live the dream.

**THE END**

**~twistedsistersRB**

**So it's over, but don't worry. We're working on something else.**

**To see the banner go to www . facebook groups/274198112656668/ ~facebook group~ and photos. Also, there's a doc with everyone's age and profession under the name of the story.**

**We started posting this on TWCS, too. **

**PS: PLEASE go vote here for The Man in the Trailer by addicted-to-riomne-bedward! Please **

** twifanfictionrecs category/top-ten-fics/top-ten-completed-fics-oct-2012/**


End file.
